Three of a Kind
by karategirl666
Summary: Two weeks after the courtroom execution the boys have become restless while in hiding. A night of unsanctioned vigilantism leads them to a new recruit A runaway named Molly. Her father a mafia boss will stop at nothing to get her back. Not because he cares but because she knows everything about him and his family. Will the Saints be able to protect her? Connor/OC Murphy/OC Novella
1. Found

Connor sat across from his brother at an old Poker table. They had salvaged it from the dump and used it as a dining room table in their small industrial space turned apartment. Noah MacManus Aka Il Duece Aka The Duke Aka their father had gone to the homeland after their courtroom killing. He was gathering recruits. Men worthy and noble enough to become "Saints". While he was off doing that, the boys were left to hide out in their apartment, and neither was happy about the situation.

"It's been two weeks." Murphy muttered as his foot bounced impatiently as he sat staring at a half smoked cigarette.

"I'm aware…" Connor said. "You're getting fucking ashes on the table Murphy." His brother sighed as he tossed the cigarette aside.

"We've been held up in here for two weeks Con."

"I'm aware."

"Are we going to get out of here?"

"You heard what da' said."

"You're so quick to call him our da'." Murphy stated.

"Well he is isn't he?" Connor asked.

"I guess…" Murphy looked off as his jaw clenched. "You know… I heard screaming last night… Sounded like someone was in trouble if we were able to leave this apartment we could have helped."

"I heard it too…" Connor said quietly as he looked down at his zippo.

"We should be out their helping the people and building our ranks here…" Murphy said quietly.

"I know… But he told us to wait."

"I think it's a test Connor… I think he wants to know if we'll jeopardize lives to heed his word." Connor looked at his twin for a long moment before slowly nodding.

"That thought hadn't occurred to me." he looked away. "Why hadn't that thought occurred to me?"

"We should go out tonight, under cover of darkness… Maybe roam the lines see if we can't catch some bad people doing bad shit."

"Now that thought had occurred to me…" Connor said with a smile and a point.

"So we're doing it, going out tonight?"

"Aye." He said with a nod. "That we are…"

-o-

"You think in a seedy subway something seedy would be going on." Murphy said sitting next to his brother on a dirty bench.

"I know it's got the flickering lights and everything and there's not a bloody thing going on…" Connor said looking around.

"Wait a minute…" Murphy said perking up.

"What is it?"

"I hear something."

"I don't hear a thing."

"Then stop fucking talking." Connor scowled as he went silent, his eye brow quirked when he heard what sounded like a small shriek. "What the fuck is that?"

"Fucking trouble that's what it is…" Connor smacked his brothers' chest.

"Owe, what the fuck?"

"Look…" Murphy looked over his brothers' shoulder and spotted a girl fifty feet away running down the stairwell. She looked both ways not seeing them before running and diving behind a pillar. "She's hiding from something." Connor stated.

"From what though?" Murphy inquired. A man rushed down into the subway wearing a black leather coat.

"Where'd you go girly?" he walked to the pillar and before they could do anything he grabbed a hold of the girl and threw her down on the ground. "There you are precious."

"Leave me alone!" she shouted as he picked her up and threw her against the wall. "I don't have what you're looking for." She said gripping onto his wrists which clutched onto the lapel of her jacket.

"Oh but you do… It's all there… In that pretty head of yours…" He said looking her over.

"Please… Just let me go."

"I don't think so."

"Fucking let me go!" she shouted struggling against him as he laughed.

"Why don't you unhand the girl." Murphy said he and his brother waltzing up their hands deep in their pockets. The girl shook her head at them furiously.

"Get out of here you don't want any part of it." she said and they could hear a tiny trace of an Irish accent.

"Let her go." Connor said his eyes narrowing on the man who was gripping onto her arms.

"You should listen to the bitch." The man tossed her to the ground where her cheek smacked against the dirty ground as she made a pained noise.

"There was no need for that!" Connor said his anger flying.

"This girl's father here owes me a lot of money and more… I'm going to get it from her."

"She's what sixteen?" Murphy asked.

"I doubt she has the kind of cash you're looking for." Connor added.

"She'll pay me in a different way…" He said sneering down at the girl who backed herself up against the pillar as she wiped blood from her cheek.

"So you're a rapist then?" Murphy asked.

"Among other things." He said and he almost looked proud.

"Then you're right up our ally." Conner said before pulling out a gun. Before he could fire away the man knocked the weapon from his hand and punched him across the face.

"Hey!" Murphy rushed at the tall six foot four man only to have himself clocked across the face and then the stomach.

"Should have just heeded what the girl said." he kicked Conner across the floor. "Then I wouldn't have had to kill you both!" He kicked Murphy.

"Get away from them!" The twins looked up to see the young girl holding onto Connors gun pointing it at the back of their attacker. The man slowly turned and her jaw clenched as she took a step back.

"You want to shoot me little girl?" He asked.

"Want?" she asked. "No." she said shaking her head. "But you're not giving me a lot of choices with the talking of raping and the beating of these two nice guys who were only trying to help me…"

"You're not going to pull that trigger." He took a step forward and she pulled the jam back making him freeze.

"You've got two choices… You can run away with your life or you can run at me and lose it…" The twins watched her eyes become dangerous as her jaw clenched.

"Like father like daughter…" The man muttered backing away. "He'll be so proud…" he turned and as he did she slowly lowered the weapon.

"Like father like daughter…" she muttered looking down at the gun.

"Watch out!" Connor yelled as he watched the man turn and rush back at her. The girl raised the gun but it was too the late he knocked the weapon from her hand and punched her across the face sending her sprawling to the ground. Murphy jumped onto his feet and pulled a weapon as the man turned and pulled his own. Before the man could fire the girl rushed forward and grabbed his hands.

"Leave them alone!" she shouted.

"This girls got spine." Connor said with a surprised laugh.

"Run I've got this!" she yelled to them.

"Stay down!" The man hit her across the face and she just kneed him in the stomach and elbowed him across the face before bring his nose down onto her knee breaking it. His gun flew out of his hand as he stumbled back blood flooding from his nose. She bent down picked up the gun and aimed.

"You bitch!" she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger when nothing happened she looked down at the gun. "Safety's on." He said.

"Fucking hell…" She said exasperated with the whole situation.

"Time to die!" The man yelled before rushing at her a knife in hand. She jumped as a loud bang sounded and the man was propelled a good five feet away the back of his head blasting away. She took a few deep breaths before turning and looking at the two men one who was holding a smoking gun.

"I told you two to run." She said with wide eyes. "Do you have any idea what you just did?" She asked with a distressed tone.

"Saved you from getting gutted?" Murphy asked and Connor shot his brother a look. "What?" he mouthed.

"Well… Yes you did and thanks for that…" she said making the boys look back at her. "But you also just killed one of the high members of the Bianco family." She said. "He was Chris BIancos eldest son… The second in line to take over. He'll want blood for this murder. Your blood. My blood. In fact we're all fucked you should have just left like I said."

"You would have gotten killed." Connor said.

"It would have been a lot quicker than what they'll have planned now... My dad's going to kill me…. Actually no he'd probably be proud…" she shook her head turning and looking to the dead body. "Nope… Still dead…" she turned again and looked to them. "You're still here? There's a dead body and you're still here? Shouldn't you be running and hiding?"

"What's your name lass?" Murphy asked with a tilted head.

"What's yours?" She fired back with a quirked eyebrow.

"This here is Connor and I'm Murphy…"

"Wait… Connor and Murphy… MacManus? The saints of south Boston?" They smiled and she sighed. "Now I know my father is going to kill me…" she said shaking her head as she walked over to a bench and sat down. "I'm in deep…" She said as she watched Murphy walk over and put two coins on the eyes of dead man crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can I ask your name Love?" Connor asked as he waltzed over.

"Molly Costenello."

"Irish first name Italian last." Murphy said walking over. "Wait… Costenello… The crime family?"

"Going to kill me too?" she asked with a challenging look.

"Have you done anything wrong?" Murphy asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Up until now I've tried to be a good person… Which is hard when you have the last name I do…" she looked to the body. "Then again I don't think this is bad… I mean Joey there was known for his interesting ways of killing people… He kind of had it coming, and by kind of he did…" she shook her head. "I'm trying to feel bad about it and I just can't… I'm more scared for myself and you two… I know you guys took down Papa Joe and tons of other big names but Chris Bianco loved his Joey and this isn't going to go over well at all…" She said playing with her long black hair. "I should have never left home…" she cradled her head in her hands.

"You left home?" Connor asked looking her over.

"Wouldn't you?" she asked with an obvious expression.

"When did you leave?" Murphy inquired.

"Two nights ago."

"Where have you been staying?" Connor asked.

"Church, my cousin is a nun she's been hiding me. It's getting annoying though she keeps trying to get me to join the sisterhood. I keep telling her though if you don't hear the call you don't hear the call… I do hear something though." She stood quickly. "Cops… If they find me here they'll take me back to my dad… He's paid them off to get me from what Father Richard said."

"Do you trust us?" Connor asked.

"Trust?" She looked from him to Murphy. "I don't even know you two." She said.

"You know we don't kill people who are good. You seem pretty good." Murphy muttered.

"We could hide you keep you safe…" She looked at them for a long moment.

"The church is far…" She said looking off. "And everyone is looking for me…"

"You should come with us… For safety…" Connor said.

"It's the least we can do." Murphy added a little stoic like.

"Alright…" She said rushing to the pillar and picking up her messenger bag.

"Come on Love." Connor said hearing the sirens himself.

"Said your name was Maggie?" Murphy asked.

"Molly." She said as they ran up a stair well. "Thanks for helping me out tonight."

"Thanks for helping us." Connor said.

"I wasn't much help."

"You were though. Bloody brilliant." Murphy added.

"Thanks…" She said with a small smile.

-o-

They slowly rode up a dark industrial elevator shaft. Not much had been said between the three since escaping the subway. As the elevator came to a halt Connor opened up the gates revealing a large living space. Molly slowly walked in and smiled at the eclectic apartment. She could tell they weren't the first tenants, because who was must have been artists because there wasn't a space on a wall that wasn't covered by artistic graffiti.

"There's only one bed and a couch. You can take the bed." Connor said and she turned to look at him.

"There's a little food in the fridge we aren't expecting more food until tomorrow." Murphy said. "You're welcome to what we have though."

"Oh I'm not hungry but thank you." She said quietly. "Is there a restroom?"

"Right through that red door…" Connor pointed.

"Thanks…" she walked away and when the door closed the twins looked to each other.

"What do you think da' would think of this?" Connor asked.

"I think the duke would think it was right…" Murphy said.

"Hebrew 13:16 Do not neglect to do good and to share what you have, for such sacrificed are pleasing to god…"

"The girl is in trouble…" Murphy said nodding. "It would be a sin not to help."

"So very true… I have to wonder if we came across her for a reason." Connor said. "I mean the girls got a big moral compass on her…"

"Surprising from the family she's from." Murphy stated. The door opened and the twins quickly turned and tilted their heads.

"Did you dye your hair while you were in there?" Connor inquired seeing her black hair replaced with long flowing red locks.

"Oh uhm…" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "I wear a wig usually…" she said a black one held in hand. "I don't think I need it now." She walked over to a trash can and threw it away.

"Is the red hair a wig too?" Connor asked, he hadn't seen a shade so red ever in his life.

"No… My father didn't like my red hair and I wouldn't let him dye it so he had me wear a wig."

"Why?" Murphy asked.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't your dad want you to have red hair?"

"Because no Costello daughter is going to look like a mick…" she muttered. "To quote him." she said looking to them. "I started thinking in the bathroom that I'll probably be un recognizable to the men looking for me now… Not even my younger siblings know I had red hair…"

"If your father is so against the Irish why would he have a child with an Irish woman?"

"My mother came before he became who he was… My mother is blonde and my siblings either have black or dirty blonde hair so it was never a problem until I came out all rosy and ginger like." She shifted on her feet. "Thanks for taking me in I really appreciate it…" She said wanting to not speak on her father.

"It's no problem." Connor said with a smile as Murphy shifted on his feet. Silence fell over them and they kept quiet for a long moment before Molly smiled.

"You know I don't have to stay here… I've got the red hair and I'm pretty good at sneaking around."

"Then how did Joey Bianco find you?" Murphy asked.

"He was beating up this pawn store owner in an ally. I didn't realize it was him and I stepped in. When he realized who I was he came after me."

"You step into fights often?" Connor inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"This wasn't a fight he was beating the crap out of him for no reason what was I supposed to do just watch it happen? No I stepped in." She said with a defensive tone.

"Hey we're not scolding you." Murphy said.

"We're in no position to after all…" Connor added.

"You know I think there's a reason we found you." Murphy said.

"You didn't so much find me as I kind of ran head on into your lives." Molly said.

"Even so you did and there's a reason for it." Connor said.

"Let me guess you think God somehow brought us together for me to join your marry duo of vigilante justice?" she asked.

"Exactly." The twins said with matching cheeky smiles.

"Do I have to kill people?"

"Yes." Murphy said.

"But they do deserve it." Connor said.

"I'm no good at killing… I think what you guys do is good work. I mean there should be two of you in every major city."

"Same thing Rocco said." Murphy said to Connor quietly.

"Another sign." Connor said with a smile.

"Or coincidence." Molly said and the twins looked at her with glares. "No it's a sign definitely a sign… I'll help I'll do it… But I'm no good at killing."

"That's alright you can help in other ways, I'm sure, what are you good at?" Connor asked.

"I don't know…" she said with a shrug.

"You must be good at something." Murphy said.

"I'm good for witty sarcasm." She said with a cheeky smile.

"We'll figure something out." Connor said looking off.

"Your cheek is all busted up, here." Murphy threw her a first aid kit which she clumsily caught. She turned and headed into the bathroom while Connor shot his brother a look. "What?"

"Could you be nicer to the lass she got that gash protecting our skins." Murphy just shrugged feeling a little guilty.

Molly looked herself over in the mirror as she patted peroxide on her cheek. Despite the fact there was a small cut and her cheek now had a nice bruise but she didn't feel much pain. Her father had knocked her around so much since a young age getting hit was nothing, and she hardly felt pain when she did get knocked around. As she threw the bloodied peroxide cotton swab into the trash her eyes continued to look herself over.

Despite the fact she had left home just a few short days ago she could already see a difference. Without all the makeup, wig, colored eye contacts, and forced tanning she was beginning to look like her old self. Porcelain skin bright green eyes and flowing red hair. She smiled softly at the reflection liking for the first time in years what she saw.

"Is your cheek alright?" she looked at Connors reflection in the mirror.

"Oh yeah it looks way worse than it feels." She said packing up the first aid kit before turning.

"How old are you Love?"

"Twenty one." He raised an eyebrow. "Fine nineteen." He raised the other one and she laughed. "Shit fine I'm seventeen, going on eighteen though." She pulled out her wallet as he laughed. "See…" he checked the ID.

"Why the need to lie about your age?" He inquired.

"Habit." She said with a shrug.

"You lie about your age often?"

"You're awfully interested in me Connor." She said.

"I find you interesting is that so bad?"

"How old are you?" she asked ignoring the dazzling smile he shot her as she walked past him.

"Both Murphy and I are 23."

"You're twins then?" she asked sitting down at the poker table where Murphy was situated trying to undo a gun to clean it.

"That's right." Connor said sitting beside his brother.

"Two sets of my siblings are twins. My little sisters Allana and Milana then my older brothers Marlo and Balto."

"After the husky?" Murphy asked still trying to take apart the gun.

"Maybe… Here." She took the gun away and swiftly took it apart and started cleaning it. The twins looked at each other before looking to her. "So you guys were with an old guy in the court room where is he?"

"That's our da'-."

"The duke right?" she asked.

"You know of him?" Murphy asked.

"Anyone connected to a family knows about Il Duche. Good guy if you ask me… He had a thing about killing only wise guys never any women or children though." She said working hard over the gun. "So he's your dad huh?" she asked. "Interesting father figure but I should talk." She laughed as she quickly put the gun back together before taking the other in hand and taking it apart. The twins tilted their heads at her near expert movements. "So where's your pops?"

"Ireland."

"Oh really?" she asked stopping with a bright smile looking to them. "That's nice…" she started cleaning the weapon again. "I was supposed to go this summer, dad was going to send me as my eighteenth birthday present but then he switched it to Italy said there was more to learn there, I prefer rolling hills of green to rolling hills of stone." She rambled glad to be talking to someone other than wise guys and nuns. "Not that I wasn't looking forward to the architecture in Italy but I had a lot of plans for Ireland." She looked to them. "I hear the accent were you born there?" she asked.

"Yes." They said.

"So was I…" she said with a smile. "I lived there for a few years."

"I thought I heard a trace of an accent." Connor said with a smile.

"It only comes out when I'm nervous or angry." She said with a shrug.

"You're dad seems pretty against the Irish why would you have been born in Ireland?" Murphy inquired.

"I was born in the time that my parents were separated." She said quietly and they could see her demeanor instantly shift. She quickly put the gun back together before handing it over to Murphy.

"So why'd you leave home exactly?" Connor asked.

"You two ask a lot of questions."

"You don't seem to ask enough." Murphy said.

"I don't believe in grilling people about the past present or future."

"I don't think we're grilling you." Connor said.

"Really because if my chair were more wobbly and the lights gave a little flicker this would be like an interrogation." She said and suddenly the flickering lights began. She looked at it for a long moment before laughing lightly the sound ringing like a tiny bell.

"You're good at taking apart and cleaning guns." Murphy said looking over the weapons.

"Oh yeah my uncle Benny used to have me help him tend to all the weapons." She said with a shrug.

"We're going to have to get you one." Connor said.

"Is your dad going to like a woman aboard?" she asked.

"You're an Irish lass he'll love you." Connor stated.

"I see." She said with a smile.

"It's late I'm heading to bed." Murphy said walking away as he looked over the job she had done on the guns. He went to the bed and Connor cleared his throat. "Oh right…" he walked over the couch pulled it out and laid back.

"He could have had the bed…" She said to Connor.

"Not at all. Now you should sleep as well It's late."

"Oh I'm not much of a sleeper."

"We're not going to do anything if that's what you're worried about." Murphy said from the couch.

"Yeah were gents." Connor added.

"I know." She said and he could tell she didn't even trust him a little.

_I don't blame the lass. She's been through a lot, she'll earn our trust in no time. _

"I'm just going to go on the fire escape and read for a bit." She said grabbing her bag and heading out the window. The twins exchanged glances before Connor gave a shrug and headed over to the couch.

"Head to toe." They said at the same time.


	2. Rude Awakening

"Get up!" The twins launched themselves into the air pulling out their weapons as water was thrown on them.

"Holy Fuck!" Murphy yelled his eyes going to Special Agent Smecker. "What the fuck man!?"

"What the fuck is right." Paul said throwing aside the glass pitcher which shattered on the ground. "Here I am thinking you two boys are supposed to be in hiding waiting for the duke and I'm called to a mafia killing in the subway!" The twins looked to each other.

"Oh…" They said.

"Yeah fucking Oh and not the good kind." He said with a stern point.

"We had to go out. There was screaming in the streets Smecker." Connor said.

"Screaming in the streets? Yeah? Well it's fucking Boston!" Paul yelled.

"Is everything okay here?" he quickly turned his expression instantly softening as his eyes rested on a young girl with long red hair holding a paper bag and a canister of three coffee cups.

"Are you in the right place Doll?" Paul asked.

"I think so…" She said looking to the twins.

"Paul this is Molly." Connor said walking over to her. "Molly this is Special Agent-."

"Paul Smecker." Molly finished. "I've heard of you." She said setting the bag down and walking over shaking his hand.

"You've heard of me?" He asked.

"You investigated my dad tons of times, nearly got him too I was really rooting for you… Coffee?" she asked holding one out for him.

"Oh uhm thank you…" he said taking it.

"I bought bagels too…" She said. "Would you like one?"

"Oh yeah thanks." He said and she nodded with a smile. As she turned away Paul looked to the twins. "Who is she?" he mouthed.

"We met her last night in the subway, that mafia guy-."

"Joey Bianco." Paul said.

"Yeah well he was going to kill her." Murphy said.

"Murphy coffee?" she asked.

"Thanks." He said as she handed it to him.

"Bagel?" he nodded. "Connor?"

"Oh yes thank you Love." He said with a smile still dripping from the water that had been poured on him.

"So let me get this straight you save this girl from Joey Bianco and brought her home to play house?" Paul asked.

"They're giving me shelter I'm kind of in some trouble." She said.

"I don't think a girl like you could be in trouble not with a face like that." Paul said with a kind expression.

"My father is Gianni Costello…" She said and Paul looked at her for a moment.

"You vaguely look like his daughter Molly but… She doesn't look an ounce of Irish like you."

"You think the head of the Costello family would let his daughter look Irish?" she asked with a smile.

"He made her wear a wig." Murphy walked to the trash can and picked it up. Paul took it in hand and looked down at it and then to Molly.

"So you've left the family?" Paul asked throwing it away.

"I was never a part of the family." Molly said. "I was just… Present."

"Okay so you've left home then?" Paul asked.

"Two days ago…"

"Wait a minute you're what all the fuss is about in the families…" he said pointing at her.

"Fuss? I've made a fuss?" she asked handing Connor his bagel and coffee before handing Murphy and Paul their bagels.

"Everyone is out there looking for you." Paul said.

"Well yeah Dad put some money for my safe return…"

"Yeah your Dads people are searching for your safe return but the other families aren't. They want your pretty Irish head on a silver platter."

"I was afraid of that." She said leaning against the poker table.

"Why do they want her so bad?" Murphy asked.

"No idea…" Paul said looking her over.

"It's because I know everything about the family." Molly said with a shrug making them look to her. "From business accounts, to money accounts, to the numbers we run and don't ever run… All of it is up here." She pointed to her temple. "Oh you two asked me what I'm good for last night and I couldn't come up with anything I just thought of it. I have a photographic memory." She said with a bright smile.

"That's why I could never catch your father there's no paper trail because it's all in your head." Paul said in amazement. "God damn it! I'll never catch the bastard… Unless you'll turn on him in court…"

"No way."

"Oh come on-."

"No. Fucking. Way." She said cutting him off. "My cousin tried that and they disemboweled him."

"We could offer you protection."

"Better then these two?" Molly asked motioning to the twins. "I don't think so." They both smiled at Paul who just shook his head. "Besides I already offered them my services and promised my loyalty I don't back on something like that."

"So what she's your new recruit?" Paul asked. "She's seventeen years old!"

"Eighteen in a few weeks." She muttered her arms crossing over her chest.

"Seventeen!" he shouted and she jumped.

"Now you sound like my father…"

"I'm completely against this."

"She's a saint now." Connor said.

"How do you know she won't go running back to her Father?" Paul inquired.

"I resent that accusation." She said with a glare.

"Well you were the book keep for him weren't you?" Paul asked.

"Not by my own choice."

"So you didn't choose to remember what you were told?" Pual asked.

"I wasn't told anything he's been sitting me down in his meetings since I was a little girl I picked up what I picked up I remembered what I remembered which was everything and didn't think much about it it wasn't until about a year ago I realized what he was having me do." She said jumping on the defensive. "He always said I was special. Special little girl I never knew what he meant!"

"So you just sat there not knowing you were picking up valuable information?" Paul asked and she could tell he didn't believe her.

"I was always reading but listening at the same time… Sometimes he'd come to me ask me questions. Like Bella do you remember what was said last Tuesday and I'd tell him and he'd thank me for it it was never suspicious… Not until a year ago."

"What changed a year ago?" Paul asked and Molly felt as though she was in an interrogation. Her jaw clenched and she stared at him. "Molly what changed?"

"You know what I don't need this shit." She said looking to the twins.

"The man helps us and in doing so helps you." Connor said. "What changed love?" She stared at him. "Molly what changed?" He asked in a more stern tone of voice.

"Margo died." She said looking off her arms crossing over her chest.

"Who's Margo?" Paul

"An old friend of my grandfathers. He sat in on the conversations my father wouldn't let me sit in… When he died my father brought me in and I couldn't ignore what I heard while I read."

"What did you hear?" Murphy asked. Her jaw clenched as she looked out the window and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Hit orders…" she said. "All the men woman and even children dad wanted dead… Then like always before he would ask me about it and I didn't want to say. I didn't want to go over the plans."

"No of course you wouldn't." Paul said his expression softening as he looked her over.

"A few days ago during one of those meetings I told my dad I didn't want to listen any more I didn't want to be his memory keeper…"

"He didn't take to kind to that I'm guessing…" Paul said.

"No he said I didn't have a choice that was what I was chosen to do." She shrugged. "He said some other things too, private things things that don't need to be repeated."

"What was the hit that made you so angry you wanted to stop?"

"I didn't say it was a hit that made me leave…" She said looking to Paul. "My dad always said you assumed way too much."

"Yeah well your dad is a murderer thief and pimp." Paul said.

"Hey… I…" she thought about it. "No that's pretty on the money." She pointed. "But you forgot drug dealer and pizza parlor owner. So there." The twins laughed and Paul just shook his head. "Look I feel bad you've been trying to go after my pops for a while and he keeps wiggling out of things… You've worked hard for nothing in return…" she walked over and reached into his pocket grabbing a note pad. "Every second Tuesday of every month my uncle Billy and My Cousin Jason take people who can't pay their bills and weigh em down before dropping them in the river alive, you can catch them in the act. Also Uncle Billy is so fucking lazy that the cocaine shipment he's to pick up this Tuesday should be in the back of his car because he has to run it to the dealers before the next morning…" She handed the note over.

"You want to put your Uncle and Cousin away for life?" Paul asked.

"Oh they're not going to prison they'll commit suicide by cop or agent before you get close enough to nab em…"

"So you want them dead?" Paul asked.

"They're very bad people Agent Smecker… They deserve it." she said.

"Why do I think your reasons for being here are way more personal than you're letting on?" he asked getting close to her.

"You're very ungrateful but I bet you by Wednesday you'll be having a saintly choir signing your praises for little…" she touched his forehead. "Old." She touched his nose. "Me." she poked his chest with a small smile which he couldn't help but return. "I'm going to go read now." She said to the twins before grabbing her bag and heading out onto the fire escape and closing the window behind her giving them some more privacy.

"That's a very sweet smart tricky little girl you two have on your hands… You're sure you can trust her?"

"She tried to defend us last night against that Joey character." Connor said.

"Girls got spine." Murphy said looking out onto the fire escape to see her reading her knees pulled to her chest her nose now buried in the book.

"We'll see by Tuesday. Until then stay out of trouble."

"Uh huh." The twins said.

"I mean it." He said with a point before heading out he stopped at the table before turning. "Molly?" he called and she opened the window.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Can I have another bagel?"

"Help yourself." She said with a sweet smile and he nodded taking one before leaving. When the industrial elevator lowered down the twins looked to see Molly back to her reading.

"We stumbled on a gold mine…" Murphy said.

"Molly?" Connor asked.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We've got work to do." He said and she nodded walking in and stowing her book into her bag and setting it beside the bed.

"Are we going out? Because that wouldn't be wise not in the daylight for you two…"

"Has anyone seen my shirt?" Murphy asked and Connor looked around.

"Or mine?"

"Oh…" she reached into her bag and pulled out a paper wrapped package. "I had your shirts and coats cleaned and pressed. They smelled like whiskey smoke and death… Now they just smell like Whiskey and smoke." She said with a smile handing the items to them.

"You didn't have to do that love." Connor said.

"It's the least I can do." She said with a shrug as she sat down. "So what are we working on?" She asked.

"Our next hit." Connor said pulling out a pen and paper.

"You don't have to use that it will all be up here." She said pointing to her temple.

"Right." Connor said.

"That's good no paper trail." Murphy added.

"Mhm so who are we going after?" She asked.

"You tell us." The twins said.

"Oh that's right I'm the one who knows people… Well do you want to make a big statement or a little statement like the one last night?" She asked.

"Big statement." They said.

"Oh I know…" she smiled. "But it's kind of a bad thing to do but mostly a good thing… is that too much in bending the rules of the saints?" she asked.

"We won't know until we hear it." Murphy said.

"Alright… First let me explain the pros, we'll be able to fund the operation here…"

"I like the sound of that… What other pros?" Murphy asked.

"We'll be dealing a big blow to my father's operation. He'll be wounded. Badly."

"Cons?" Connor asked.

"He'll know it was me… I'm the only one who knows about this operation." She said. "He'd be gunning for me after this. No more I want my baby safe home instead he'll be wishing I was six feet under… or thousands under the sea… Or maybe strung from the bridge or-."

"We get it." The twins said.

"So that's the con, and it's kind of hard."

"We've done hard before." Murphy said.

"Not like this." She said with a smile.

"I think we can handle it…" He said and she just quirked a challenging eyebrow at him.

"What makes you think it's hard?" Connor asked.

"Not hard for me hard for you two… It's in my father's home… In the bank."

"There's a bank in your father's home?"

"In a sense… I'll start drawing out the plans to the house for you guys to study with any luck this could go down within five days. Until then I say we stick to subways and protecting the good people of Boston."

"Sounds good." The twins said. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pencil and drawing pad.

"What else do you have in that bag?" Connor asked.

"The necessities." She said pulling her knees to her chest as she began to draw. "Some clothes, brush, toothbrush, make up, books, my art supplies, things like that."

"We should call you marry poppins." Murphy said.

"I do have an umbrella in there." She said with a smile. "Oh by the way I fixed your shower head so it actually let's out water… I also fixed the hot water heater so you have hot water now."

"Hot water?" the twins asked before looking to each other. "Dibs!" they yelled at the same time before both launched themselves into the air and rushed towards the bathroom. A few minutes later Murphy returned his head hung.

"I took a cold shower this morning, you don't have to worry there should be enough for you too." She said her eyes never leaving the sketch pad.

"When did you leave this morning to get the bagels and our clothes cleaned?"

"Around five." She said. "Maybe four thirty, I got bored of reading so I thought I'd make myself useful."

"So it was still dark when you left?" Murphy asked.

"Mhm."

"Do me a favor lass don't leave the apartment when it's dark. Especially now that every seriously bad man in Boston wants your head on a platter."

"If I go somewhere I'll take one of you sound okay?" She asked.

"Sure." He said.

"This is fucking fantastic!" They heard Connor shout from the bathroom and Molly gave a small laugh.

-o-

The twins watched from the table as Molly continued her sketch. She had been at it for hours never looking up never stopping just continuing to work over the drawing. They had to wonder how detailed it was going to be or if she kept messing up and had to start over.

"Are you hungry Love?" Connor asked.

"Nope." She said.

"Thirsty?" Murphy asked.

"Nope."

"Do you want to take a break?" they asked.

"Uhm… Nope." They looked to each other before sighing. "I'm almost done just putting the final touches on the third drawing."

"Third?" Connor asked.

"A lay out of the land a lay out of the house and a lay out of the bank." She said ripping the pages out before setting them on the table. The twins slowly stood.

"Sketches… These are fucking blue prints." Connor said with a laugh at the incredible detailed drawings.

"They're just doodles…" she said with a small smile.

"These are real good." Connor said.

"While you look at these I'm going to go use a payphone and make a call to my cousin the one who was hiding me I know she'd be worried."

"Use this instead." Connor handed her their prepaid phone.

"Oh, thanks…" she said walking away and dialing the number. "Sister Mary Costello please." she smiled softly. "Father Richard hello." She said with a small laugh making the twins look up. "Yes father yes I'm okay… I'm sorry I didn't call last night and check in…" she said softly. "Yes I'm okay I swear Father… I'm…" she looked around. "I'm somewhere safe… I promise Father. I didn't mean to worry you… Okay thank you Father…" she jumped and they heard yelling on the line. "Niecey niecey calm down." She said with a laugh. "You're yelling I can't even put the phone to my ear…"

"You worried me sick I thought your father had gotten his hands on you!" they heard a yell.

"No I'm somewhere safe…" She said with a smile. "I would never lie to you… Am I with boys?" she looked to the twins who were smiling cheeky. "Yes… But I'm not doing-Yes I know how dangerous boys can be… No I'm not having sex-can we get off this topic it's very uncomfortable." She said softly and the twins laughed. "No don't put Father Richard on the- Father Richard hi…" The twins laughed. "Uhm… I don't think they can come to the phone…" The phone was taken and she turned to see Connor.

"Why hello there father." He greeted and Murphy walked over putting his head to the phone. "Sure you know us it's Connor and Murphy."

"Hello father." Murphy said.

"Boys." Molly heard the priest say and she just shook her head with a smile before walking away grabbing her sketch pad.

"Lucky indeed." Murphy said replying to something the priest said.

"Oh yes that would be lovely." Connor said. "Alright… Alright good bye father."

"Bye father." Murphy said and they hung up the phone.

"You're lucky we know the father or he might have come and picked you up." Connor said.

"You attend their church?"

"Every early Sunday morning… Early early." Murphy said.

"Under cover of darkness early?" she asked and they nodded. "Well I'm hungry… I think I'll go to the market… Do you two want anything?"

"Beer?" They asked.

"Sorry boys not twenty one."

"Damn." They said. "Ginger ale?"

"Sure thing." She said with a smile. "Any snacks?"

"Ginger snaps." They said.

"Alright I'll be right back." She said with a smile.

"How long will you be?" Connor asked.

"A few minutes I'm just going across the street to that market." She said. "You can see me from the window if you get worried." As she walked into the elevator Connor closed the gates for her and Murphy went to the window.

"Make it quick and if you get a bad feeling you get the fuck out of there right quick." Connor said.

"Right." She said with a nod and a smile.

"See you in a bit." He said and she nodded as the Elevator started going down. Connor quickly headed to the window. After a few minutes of waiting they breathed a sigh of relief seeing her walk across the street. "Last night I wouldn't have seen how important she was." Connor said.

"Yeah I mean I know she had spine fighting that guy trying to protect us but she's so much more." Murphy said.

"She might be the best asset we've gained through this whole thing."

"I'd agree with that." Murphy added. "She's in the market."

"I don't think it's wise for her to go out in the open I know she looks a lot different then even last night but she's still at a high risk."

"What do you think about what Paul said that this is more personal for her?"

"I think it's an overly obvious statement I mean she is the daughter of a crime lord…"

"Daddy issues?" Murphy asked.

"Who cares…" Connor said with a shrug.

"I'm not putting her down." Murphy said quietly.

"She's coming back out." Connor said.

As Molly walked across the street she could feel the twins eyes on her. She didn't so much mind. It was nice to know that some one cared about her wellbeing. With her father he cared but only because of what she held in her mind. She bowed her head wondering if that's why the twins watched her.

_Of course it is… It's not like they care because we're friends… I mean we're not… I'm just helping them… I'm a helper to them. _

"Whoa!" her head snapped up as she crashed straight into the chest of someone her groceries dropping from her hands only to be caught by a young man.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said. "Nice catch."

"Lucky catch." He said with a smile. "You okay miss?"

"Yeah my head was just really far away…" she looked to see he had groceries. "I'm glad I didn't cause you to drop yours." He looked at her for a long moment and she smiled. "Well… Thanks…" she said a little uncomfortable with his prying eyes.

"Sure thing." They both headed into the same building and stopped looking at each other.

"You live here?" she asked.

"Do you?"

"Do you?" he looked at her for a long moment before he smiled.

"Yeah…" he said and she could tell he was lying.

"Right well… Nice meeting you maybe I'll see you around." Instead of taking the elevator which he was walking into she took the stairs not wanting him to know where the boys apartment was.

The twins stood as the elevator shaft came to a halt at their door. They had expected Molly but instead there was a different familiar face. Connor walked over with a smile and pulled opened the doors.

"Hey there Greenly haven't seen you in a while…" He said high fiving him.

"I got your order here." He said walking in and shaking Murphy's hand. "You know I wasn't going to come by today instead have one of the other boys do it but I'm glad I did."

"Why's that?" Murphy asked picking through the bag.

"I met a girl on the street." He said.

"Really?" Connor asked.

"Yeah real pretty crashed into me while I was on my way here… A little young but I don't judge." The twins looked to each other. "She looked about eighteen…" The twins looked to him.

"What did she look like?" Murphy asked.

"Pretty pretty girl. Irish actually I could hear her accent a bit." The door opened and the twins looked to see Molly who instantly tilted her head. "Beautiful girl…. Grade A ass." Greenly said continuing not at all noticing someone else had walked in from the stair well. "Big Hazel eyes long Red hair. It's quite a shade… I wonder if it's natural."

"It is in fact." He turned quickly.

"You." Greenly said.

"Me." she smiled. "By the way." She walked past him. "My eyes are green not hazel." The twins laughed at Greenly's wide eyes. "I'm Molly."

"Oh yeah I heard about you from Agent Smecker… I'm Greenly Detective Greenly."

"Your first name is detective?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well no…"

"So you just put Detective there to impress me?" The twins smiled trying to contain their laughter.

"Well I-I… I was-."

"Just trying to seem way more important then you actually are to impress the Grade A ass?" she asked. "Oh and by the way I'm seventeen so age really should matter to you." The twins fell back on the couch howling in laughter.

"I'm sorry." Greenly said. "I'm really really sorry."

"Mhm…" she muttered looking him over.

"I'm gunna go now." He said.

"That's a good idea." She said with a smile and he slowly backed away from the steel gaze she shot him.

"Uhm Smecker had me put something in there for you… So uhm-."

"Bye Greenly…" The twins said and the detective didn't even use the elevator but instead headed down the stair well.

"Bye…" he said his head held low. The twins and Molly looked to each other before busting out into laughter.

"What a creep right?" she asked.

"You're a pretty girl you should be used to it." Murphy said.

"Grade A ass really?" she asked with a laugh. "Who says that?"

"Apparently him." Connor said looking through the bag. "Oh this must be for you…" he pulled out a rose and a heart shaped box full of chocolates. She took the item in hand and read a small card.

"What's it say?"

"Just sorry for treating me the way he did. He dotted each with a little heart. Is he Gay?"

"No idea." They said with a shrug. After taking a few she tossed the box to Connor.

"Help yourself."

"Thanks…" he said with a smile.

"I'm gunna go read for a bit." She said picking up her bag and heading out to the fire escape.

"The girls always reading." Murphy said popping a chocolate into his mouth.

"She's literate that's good." Connor said picking through the chocolate box and biting through a coconut one. "Oh gross…" he muttered as he continued to eat it.

"Spit it out."

"Real men eat the chocolates they don't like…" Connor said. "Come on let's study the lay outs a couple more times and then we'll head out to the subways."

"Right…" Murphy said sitting down with him at the table. A few hours passed and Molly hadn't come back in so when it was time to get ready for that nights activities Murphy walked over and opened the window. "Molly?"

"Yeah?" she asked flipping a page.

"It's time to get ready we have work to do."

"Right." She said hoping to her feet and stowing her book away.


	3. Proofing

The three walked down the dark street of southie. The twins knew it would have been a sight to behold, two strong vigilantes walking through a dim lit street the wind tossing their coats as they strode. Their heads held high, but the petite girl with her nose in a book between them kind of ruined that image.

"Love do you want to put the book away?" Connor asked eyeing her.

"Just a few more minutes I'm at this really good part…" She said pointing down at it.

"What are you reading?" Murphy asked with a sigh.

"Withering Heights…" She said stowing it away in her bag. She looked to see the twins looking at her before they broke into laughter. "What?" she asked blinking. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." They said in unison with matching shrugs. The girl didn't at all look like a vigilante seeking justice. She was wearing a long green button down shirt black vest and black leggings with green ballet flats. "Is it my outfit?" she inquired and the both instantly started to laugh. "Well excuse me if I don't have jeans a black turtle neck and pea coat to match…" She muttered. "I kind of left home in a hurry and grabbed what was in reach."

"Nothing more intimidating was in reach?" Connor asked.

"No… Let's just change the subject, what's the play tonight?" She asked stowing her book away in her leather messenger bag.

"You're bait tonight." They said.

"Bait?" She asked wide eyed before sighing. "Of course I am. Good thing I brought my books to read."

"No reading." Murphy said with a stern look.

"You need to be on point Love."

"You can read later."

"So what I'm supposed to just sit there and look vulnerable?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Precisely." Connor said with a smile.

"Great…" she drawled before looking to the entrance of the station. "I'm a little nervous. My palms are all sweaty." She muttered.

"Nothing to be nervous about Love." Connor soothed.

"Yeah, we got your back." Murphy said with a nod.

"Right…" she said.

"Deep breaths love you'll do great." Connor said. "Now we're going to go down first get rid of the cameras and find a good place to watch, you come down in about five minutes."

"Okay." She said with a nod.

"Don't be scared we'll be right there for you." Connor said patting her on the back.

"Okay." She said with another nod her heart already pounding. "I want a gun." They smiled.

"You'll do fine." Murphy said before he and his brother headed down into the station.

"I'll do fine…" she muttered. "I'd do better with a gun!" She called and they just laughed as the disappeared into the darkness of the station. "I'm already not doing fine my heart is racing…" she looked all around the street. The city was quieter than what was normal and Molly knew that it would mean the freaks would come out to play. After five minutes she quickly headed down into the subway her step light and quick. When she got down into the area she looked all around not seeing the twins anywhere in sight. Her eyes rested on a bench and she slowly made her way over before sitting down her hands sliding down her leggings as she sat rigid and still.

_Vulnerable I can do… Where are they? Man… My mouth is dry. It's like I got a bunch of cotton on my tongue. _

"She looks nervous…" Murphy said.

"Maybe she thinks we left her." Connor stated watching her like a hawk.

"No way. She's one of us…"

"Where's she going?" Connor asked perking up as he watched her stand up and look all around before walking off.

"Psst Lass." Molly quickly turned and looked to the twins who had poked her head out from behind the wall of the tunnel.

"Where are you going?" Connor inquired. She pointed to a vending machine behind her. "Oh get me a water?" Murphy slapped him across the back of the head and Molly gave a soft laugh as she shook her head. "Never mind!" She stifled her laughter as she walked to the machine and got herself a water. Her mouth had grown so dry it had spread to her throat and she felt as though she couldn't breathe.

As the water bottle dropped down she heard a noise and looked to the stair well to see two men around her own age walking down. She quickly grabbed the bottle and took a drink of water instantly feeling better and more calm. As she walked to the bench she saw the two men stop and look at her before smiling and exchanging a few words. She slowly sat down and stared forward trying to look vulnerable as the twins had asked of her.

"Hi there." She turned and saw the two men had reached her.

"Hello…" She said with a nice enough smile.

"Do you mind if we share the bench with you?" The one with brown hair asked.

"We've walked a long way." The blonde one added with a nice enough look.

"Oh. Not at all…" she moved her bag and before she could move aside and give the two a side of the bench they took a seat on either side of her.

"That's suspect…" Murphy muttered quietly.

"I'm Charlie." The blonde one said. "That there is my friend Cameron." The other one waved to her.

"I'm Molly it's nice to share the bench with you." They smiled as she shook each of their hands.

"Mind if I ask what a girl like you is doing in a place like this?" Charlie inquired.

"Mind?" she asked. "No, think it's a little cliché? Yes." They both chuckled and the twins smiled.

"She's good…" Connor muttered.

"Seriously though what are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"I'm a writer… I found myself needing some urban inspiration." She said.

"You look young." Cameron said making her look to him. "Do your parents know you're out this late?"

"I'm a foster kid."

"So no real family then?" He asked and she looked at him for a moment.

"I guess not…" She said quietly as she looked down at his hand and froze. Right under his thumb was a small skull tattoo. She had heard of that tattoo before, from a newspaper article about tons of rapes that had been going on in south Boston. Her eyes flickered to the tunnel to see the twins still peeking out at her.

"Shouldn't you be at the home?" Charlie asked and she looked to him.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"She looks shaken…" Murphy muttered.

"Already?" Connor asked.

"I asked if you should be at the home? The foster home?" He asked.

"No…"

"There is a curfew for you kids." Cameron muttered.

"You seem to know a lot about foster kids."

"I was in the system for a while." He shrugged.

"So shouldn't you be at home?" Charlie asked and she sighed.

"Fine I'm a runaway, I was just waiting for a train to get as far away from this neighborhood as I could."

"Think your family is looking for you?" Charlie asked his eyes roaming over her.

"No."

"So no one is missing you?" Cameron asked looking to her.

"Guess not…"

"You know what happens to runaways doll?" Charlie asked making her look to him.

"They get burned…" She turned seeing Cameron about to burn her face with his cigarette butt. She slapped his hand away before kicking him off the bench. She went to run off but Charlie leapt up and grabbed her around the waist.

"Let go!" She shouted.

"Where you going sweet heart huh?" She slammed her head back smashing his nose in. He cried out as he dropped her and he stumbled back blood flowing down his hands from his nose. She turned looking to see the Twins nowhere in sight.

"Fuck…" She muttered.

"The others were fighters too…" She turned to see Cameron blocking her way out of the subway.

"You two are the cigarette burn rapists…" She said quietly.

"Heard of us?" Charlie asked his excitement chasing away the pain in his face.

"We're soon to be the Cigarette Burn killers… Going to make a real name for ourselves… You are going to be our first rape murder victim."

"Congrats." Charlie said with a maniacal laugh.

"Little boys… Pretending to be big men…" She said quietly.

"You know the girls usually run by now." Cameron said.

"I'm not your average girl."

"You should be begging for your life…"

"I'm not the type to beg… But I can tell you one thing… You two will be begging for your lives in just a few minutes." They ran at her like mad men. She pulled back her messenger bag and swung it like a bat. It slammed across both their faces sending blood spraying from their mouths. She brought the heavy book filled bag down onto Charles stomach before kicking him hard across the face.

"Fuck!" He yelled and the twins came out of hiding. They wanted to see if she could handle herself and she had proven she could. They would step in now but found themselves mesmerized instead.

"Jesus Christ…" Cameron rolled across the ground pain filling his head.

"There is nothing worse in my opinion…" Molly said picking up his discarded cigarette and walking over to him. "Then a rapist." She kicked his side making him flip back onto his back. She bent down and stuck the cigarette into his eye.

"Mother fucker!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You don't like that!?" she yelled standing up and kicking him in the ribs. "Neither did those girls you held down!" She kicked him across the face. "And burned!" She slammed her foot down into his chest and the twins watched as blood was propelled from his mouth. "And raped!" She slammed her foot down onto Cameron's face and he lay still. She turned to see Charlie stumbling away. "Where do you think you're going!?" she asked rushing over to him and jumping on his back as she burned his cheek with the cigarette.

"Stop please!" he fell to the ground on his stomach.

"Is that what they yelled?" she asked grabbing his head by his ears and slamming his forehead to the ground. "Did you listen!?"

"Whoa…" Murphy said as they watched her slam his head down into the ground over and over. They watched as Cameron slowly got up and with a pained yell and rushed at her.

"Molly!" Connor went to help but she leapt onto her feet turned and punched the man across the face before kicking him between the legs and punching him again as he went down to his knees. She kicked him across the face so hard a loud crack sounded from his neck. Her chest heaved as she looked from one dead body to the other. She slowly backed away her breaths coming in ragged and hard.

"Uhm Molly…" she turned quickly and saw the twins.

"I snapped." She said instantly.

"Snapped?" Connor asked.

"You fucking exploded lass." Her eyes narrowed and they both took huge steps back.

"Where the fuck were you two huh? What happened to having my back?" She asked obviously angry with them.

"You kind of had your own back there love." Connor said with a smile.

"Well I had to I thought they were going to rape and murder me!" She yelled before looking from one and the other. "You two were testing me…" she said. "Really? I haven't proven myself enough!?" they jumped.

"We needed to know that in the heat of the moment if we were preoccupied you could take care of yourself." Connor explained.

"Fuck you both." She said grabbing her bag of books and heading off.

"Molly wait!" Murphy yelled as he and his brother quickly put pennies in the eyes of the rapists while saying their prayer. They both turned to see she was nowhere in sight.

"Molly!" Connor yelled as they rushed up the stairs and looked to see the street was empty.

"God damn it." Murphy yelled kicking a trashcan.

"Come on." Connor said starting to run towards their apartment.

-o-

Molly threw everything she had left in the apartment into her bag. That included clothes and the plans for the bank job. She turned quickly hearing the elevator start to come up. She hurriedly began to stow everything away.

"Shit… Shit."

"There she is." Connor said seeing her through the cage.

"You wait right there Lass." Murphy said with a point. She rushed over to the elevator and went to send it back down but jumped when Murphy reached through the cage and grabbed onto her wrist halting her movement.

"Let go!"

"No." She moved and bit down on his hand. "Fuck!" he let go as the cage opened and Molly rushed to the stairwell. Before she could get down to the next level she was grabbed around the waist.

"No! Let me go!" She yelled. "Let me go!"

"No." Murphy said as he threw her over his shoulder and went back up into their apartment. Connor leaned against the table as he watched his brother carrying in Molly literally kicking and screaming. He closed the door as Murphy put her down. She turned and punched him across the face, and Connor couldn't help but laugh as it sent his brother reeling back. She went to run to the elevator but Connor rushed over and closed it. She turned to see Murphy blocking the door blood seeping from his mouth as he glared at her.

"Nowhere to go…" Connor said with a soft expression. Molly looked all around before smiling and rushing to the window where the fire escape was. She froze when it wouldn't open. "Thought of that too." She turned and glared.

"I want out." she said.

"You'll get the chance to but you have to let us explain something and help you understand why we did what we did back there. Then you're going to help us understand why you're so angry." Connor said. She looked from one twin to the other before walking over and sitting down at the table as she took her bag off her shoulder and dropped it to the ground with an exasperated look.

"Fine." She said.

"Good…" The twins walked over and sat down both expecting her to bolt when they did.

"How about we start with why you're so angry…" Connor said.

"And why you felt the need to punch me across the fucking face." Murphy said pointing up at his bleeding mouth.

"You were man handling me." she said shifting in her seat.

"You really were… You kind of had it coming." Connor said to his brother.

"Not kind of absolutely had it coming." She said her arms crossing in front of her.

"So why were you angry?" Connor asked.

"Because you tested me you didn't just trust that I could handle myself." She said.

"Well I'm sorry Love but you don't look the Rambo type…" Connor said.

"Yeah we had no idea you were little raging ball of hate and violence." Murphy said wiping blood from his mouth.

"I'll punch you again Murphy I swear to god." She said with a stern point and Connor couldn't help but smile. "You guys really think that after living in the family I lived with I wouldn't know how to handle myself? You think my father would leave me untrained with all the knowledge that I hold up in my head about him the family and the business? Do you know how many times I've been kidnapped in my life?" she asked and they shook their heads. "Twice. You know how many were attempted?" she inquired. "Ten." The twins looked to each other. "By the way both times I was kidnapped I found a way out before they could even ask me one fucking question. So try and keep me here I dare you but I'll be gone before sunrise. I've only sat here for five minutes and I've already found six exits you don't even know about."

"We're not going to keep you here against your will." Murphy said.

"It isn't our style love." Connor added. "We just don't want you running out that door with any misunderstandings…" She relaxed a little.

"We're sorry we left you there alone." Murphy said.

"But you weren't ever actually alone." Connor added and his brother nodded. "We were there the whole time. We came out after you hit them with your bag but you were on a roll."

"We didn't want to interrupt you."

"You had my back the whole time?" She asked.

"Our guns were pulled and everything." Connor said.

"We were ready to jump in and have your back if you needed it… Just turned out you didn't."

"You could have just asked if I could handle myself… I just don't see why you had to test me… Why you didn't already know that I can handle myself is my real question… I mean I ran away from a crime bosses house… I helped you guys out before when you first found me…"

"We just had to make sure." Connor said.

"We didn't want to do this bank job and not be sure that there was no way you wouldn't get hurt while doing it." Murphy said and his brother looked at him for a moment.

_He's soft on her… _

"Bringing up the topic of being hurt… I think I broke a few fingers on your face… Think I could get some ice?" she asked holding up her hand and the brothers laughed as she smiled sheepishly.

"Are you gunna stay?" Connor asked as Murphy went to get not only her some ice but himself some.

"Where else would I go?" She asked with a shrug.

"You're a resourceful lass…" Murphy said. "Where were you heading when you were packing your things?"

"Honestly? Upstairs." She said and they laughed.

"Hey don't laugh at me it was going to only be temporary until I figured out my next move… Which probably would have been to come down here and apologize… Which I should do now… I'm sorry I told you both to fuck off…"

"Oh that's okay Love." Connor said.

"Also Murphy I'm sorry for biting you and punching you."

"That's alright Lass…" He said handing her ice for her hand.

"Where did the plans for the bank job go?"

"They're in my bag…" She said getting into her bag and pulling the sketches and handing them over. She looked over her bag and sighed. "Those assholes got blood all over my leather bag…" She said.

"They also got blood all over you…" she looked down at herself with a disgusted look.

"I'm going to take a shower and then burn these clothes…" she picked up her leg. "And shoes… My shoes ruined… I loved these shoes…" she said and the twins smiled as they watched her walk to the bathroom and close the door. The elevator dinged and they all turned to see Greenly.

"Greenly what are you doing back so soon after Molly's verbal ass kicking?" Connor asked and Murphy laughed.

"Smecker sent me with some things for her." He said with two shopping bags. "He figured she left home in a hurry so he got her some clothes, I guess he guessed the sizes." He looked around. "So where is Molly?" The twins tilted their heads.

"You're not still hung up on her are you?" Connor said.

"Hung up? Boys I don't get hung up." He said brushing his shoulder off. "She is pretty though you have to admit that."

"Yeah grade A as you said." Murphy muttered in annoyance.

"Is she still cross about that?"

"Wouldn't you be?" Connor inquired.

"Hell no I'd be flattered."

"What an interesting prostitute you'd make." Connor said and Murphy laughed.

"Any idea when she turns eighteen?"

"Few weeks I think she said." Connor said.

"Don't know if I can wait that long fellas."

"You have to wait forever she'll never give you the time of day." Murphy said and his brother nodded, agreeing with him.

"I wouldn't know about that I think she could grow to like me." He said sitting down. "Guys up for a game of poker?"

"Yeah sure why not." Connor said sitting down. "Murph gunna deal?" he asked.

"Don't call me Murph… It sounds like some spice or fungus." He said and the two laughed.

"So where is Molly?" Greenly asked looking around.

"Taking a shower got kind of dirty during work tonight."

"You guys went out on the hunt huh?" He asked as Murphy dealt the cards.

"Yeah but we didn't get much done." Murphy shrugged.

"You guys didn't take down any dirt bags?"

"We didn't." Connor said.

"Molly did. Two." Murphy said.

"Took down two rapists in the subways." They said in unison.

"Took down like kill? What, she shoot em?"

"Nope killed them with her bare hands." Murphy said with a near proud look.

"No fucking way." Greenly said sitting up straight as he looked to the twins.

"Way." They said together.

"Keep in mind she thought we had left and figured if she didn't they were going to rape and kill her. Seems her fight response not only out runs her flight response but fucking blows it away." Connor said.

"I see… A warrior woman…" He smiled.

"Why are you smiling all creepy like that?" Murphy asked.

"You ever been with a warrior woman boys?" He asked.

"No." they said.

"Have you?" Murphy asked.

"Hell yes… They've got muscles you've never dreamed of… They know how to use them too."

"I'm pretty sure Molly doesn't know how to use hers." Murphy said shaking his head at Greenly.

"She's a good girl." Connor added.

"Girl. That's a young woman." He said pointing to the bathroom. "Her age doesn't match her body."

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop talking about her like a piece of meat." Connor said with a slight glare.

"Yeah." Murphy said with an equally deadly look. His eyes saying things he didn't have to out loud.

"Why?" Greenly asked shifting uncomfortably under their gaze. "You got your twin eyes set on her?"

"She's seventeen." They said.

"Yeah but she'll be eighteen in no time. That's fair game my friends."

"Fair game for them not for you." The twins smiled hearing Molly. They saw the way Greenly's eyes widened and turned to see she was in short green plaid draw string shorts and a white t shirt that hung off her shoulders. She threw away her ruined clothes and tossed her hair up into a messy bun. The movement causing her shirt to ride up and show her perfectly toned stomach.

"Warrior… Woman…" Greenly said eyeing her abs.

"Shut up." The twins said to him with stern pointed fingers.

"What?" Molly asked as she bent over and picked a book out of her bag. The twins glared as Greenly titled his head and looked straight at her butt with a smile.

"She's seventeen… Pop your eyes back into your fucking skull..." Connor said quietly so she couldn't hear.

"Yeah wouldn't want to break the law would you?" Murphy asked and Greenly instantly averted his eyes.

"Prying eyes are evil eyes…" They said together.

"So why are you here Detective Greenly?" She asked sitting cross legged on the bed her book resting in her lap.

"Oh." He stood up and got the shopping bags and walked over setting them down beside her. "Smecker had me bring them over. They're clothes he got you."

"Oh that was sweet of him." she said with a smile as she picked one up. "They're my size… He guessed my size…"

"There's also something in there from me…" She tilted her head as did the twins. She looked through and she smiled as she reached in. "I saw a bunch of books in your bag when I first came over so I thought you could use some more reading…"

"The Jane Austen Biography… Thank you so much." She said getting up and hugging him. "This is really perfect." The twins looked to each other. He had won her over. She was heading to the dark side of the pond to find her fish.

"I figured with how heavy your bag was it was either a dictionary or old English books." She laughed and it rang like a bell.

"Thank you so much this is amazing." She said.

"So come your eighteenth birthday think I have a chance?" He asked.

"Not even in hell." She said sitting down and flipping open her new book.

"You serious?" He asked while the twins howled in laughter.

"Not even a first edition of Withering heights would put you on the list of guys I'd like to be with…" She said.

"Any idea what would put me on that list?" he asked and she smiled as she thought about it.

"Yeah actually, and this goes for any guy not just you… A genuine sign of innocent romantic interest."

"I have no idea what that means." He said with a blank look.

"Then I guess you're not getting on that list." She said. "But now we're friends at least." She said clapping him on the back. "I'm going out onto the fire escape to read." She said to the twins.

"Alright…" the twins said when the window shut giving them privacy they howled in laughter.

"A genuine sign of innocent romantic interest what the fuck does that mean?" Greenly asked as his beeper sounded.

"It means she doesn't want a relationship to start because a man wants to get into her pants." Connor said.

"It was pretty obvious." Murphy added.

"That is not obvious and I have to go…" he said looking down at his beeper. "Been called to a murder scene… See you later."

"See ya." They said.


	4. The Saintly Saint

Connor slowly sat up on the couch. His eyes scanned to the clock on the wall. It was three in the morning. He looked to the bed and froze seeing it was empty. He stood and walked to the bathroom to see it was vacant, he walked back out and before he could panic he spotted Molly's bag sitting on the ground. His eyes went to the window and there she was still on the fire escape. He smiled as he pulled on a long sleeved shirt and grabbed his coat. He walked opened the window and Molly looked to him with a smile.

"You're up late… Or I should say early."

"Can't sleep." She said with a shrug.

"Here it's cold out you don't want to catch your death." He rested his coat over her shoulders and she smiled as he sat down.

"Thank you." He nodded.

"Still reading?" He asked eyeing the book in her lap.

"No… Just watching. Listening."

"Watching and listening to what love?" he asked sitting back against the rusted iron of the fire escape.

"The streets, they play out an interesting sort of opera at night…" He smiled as he looked over the view.

"All I see is a dirty street…"

"At first glance but if you look at it long enough you'll see a very different sort of scene… There is beauty in the darkest of places." He looked to her. "You just have to be willing to see it."

"That's kind of beautiful." She laughed softly and he smiled at the way it rang like a bell.

"Your hair is wavy it was straight before…"

"Yeah it always curls and waves after a shower…" She said. "It's kind of unruly and wild."

"Matches your personality." She laughed again. "I'm on a role in the laugh department."

"You kind of are. I didn't used to ever laugh not even on birthdays."

"You were unhappy where you were?" He inquired.

"Wouldn't you be? I wasn't even at home in my own home… It was a lot like a prison. I had good fellas standing at my door all day and all night, and there were three locks on the door from the outside. I couldn't walk down the stairs without holding some ones hand. Dad even had people taste my food before I ate it." She said looking out at the city. "When I was a child I just thought it was because he was over protective then I noticed he didn't do it with anyone else other than my eldest brother Marco. Then I realized it was because I was special for some reason. It wasn't until I was fourteen I realized it was because of my memories."

"What's the real reason you left?" he asked and she looked to him. "With a young woman such as yourself there has to be a better reason for leaving then just life sucked."

"It's… Complicated." She said quietly with a shrug as she looked back out at the city. "I got out that's all that matters."

"You can tell me love, won't think less of you for it." she looked down at her book and in that moment he saw a deep sadness flicker across her features.

"It was for a lot of reasons. I just couldn't take it all anymore." She said quietly.

"What was the straw that broke the Italian camel's back?"

"It's kind of messed up…" She muttered looking off.

"I've heard bad things before."

"Not like this…" She said quietly as she pulled the coat further around herself as her knees pulled to her chest.

"Molly come on…" He said looking her over. "What happened to make you run the way you did?"

"It's not enough that I just wanted to run from evil men?" She asked looking to him. "I need another reason to take off other than my dad was a scum bag who ran money prostitutes and drugs?"

"Everyone has a story… I'd like to hear yours."

"My story is tragic, and awful, and missing pages that I wish I could find…" she said softly.

"Then tell me the pages that are there…"

"It's a long story… One I don't want to read…" he saw the sadness in her eyes and he tilted his head.

"Did they hurt you?" She looked to him quickly. "Ah, so that's it…" he said quietly and her jaw clenched.

"My dad always knocked me around…" she said with a shrug. "The good fellas at my door… Well… That's a different story." She looked out at the city with a dark gaze. "It doesn't matter now…"

"Sure it does." He said and the honesty in his voice made her look to him. "Of course it does love."

"It really doesn't…"

"Molly if Murphy and I are going to help you we need to know everything there is about what kind of trouble you're in…" She shook her head.

"I just ran away."

"Why'd you run away?"

"Because of who my father was."

"There has to be more-."

"Would you just let it go?" She asked looking to him with a narrowed gaze.

"No I won't… I have to know love."

"No you don't." She said and he could see an immense pain behind her calm green eyes. "You really don't Connor…" She looked away and he saw her hands shaking as she pulled the coat further around herself.

"What the hell happened to you Molly?" he asked and she took a deep breath.

"You just won't let this go will you?"

"No… I'm afraid not love… Tell me what happened…" She took a shaky breath as she looked away and he could see a vacant expression come over her as she tried to distance herself from their conversation. "Molly…" She took a shaking breath.

"I would wake up to the locks on my door clicking one by one late in the night… I'd hear one or both of them slowly creeping their way across the room and I'd feel the covers get pulled away… Special little girl… They always said that…" His eyes grew wide as he watched a tear roam down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "A few days ago one of them came into my room for like the hundredth time and I felt… I felt like I couldn't breathe…" her voice shook. "He was on top of me and touching me and I couldn't take it anymore. I started hitting him with a lamp. I just wanted him off of me." she said as a tear fell down her cheek. "I just wanted him to stop touching me and kissing me and doing what he was doing I just wanted it to stop… When he stopped moving I realized that at some point the other one had come in and tried to stop me but I had taken care of him as well… There was so much blood, and they weren't moving… I looked and the door was open for the first time ever… I think I may have noticed that before… I grabbed my bag and threw whatever was in reach inside and ran… I don't know if they were dead… I don't think they were they were making this… This gurgling sound…" A tear fell and he reached forward brushing it away with his thumb before cupping her cheek. "But I was free, I was finally free…"

"Molly…" her jaw clenched. "Look at me love…" a tear roamed over his hand in a haunting manner. "Come on Molly look at me…" She slowly did as he said and he could see the shame in her expression.

"I never told anyone about that…" She said quietly. "I swore I never would."

"It's not something you should have to live with."

"I'm going to have to live with it forever though… I'll never forget any of it not even a bit…" she smiled softly. "What a wonderful mind I have huh?" another tear fell and Connor slowly moved forward and took her in his arms.

"It's alright Love…" For the first time ever she found herself relaxing into the embrace of a man.

"I can't sleep… I'm afraid I'll wake up and I'll be back in my bedroom with one of them on top of me…" She said her voice strained and full of sorrow.

"No one's ever going to hurt you like that… Murphy and I won't let that happen ever again… We got you lass… We've got you…" She let out a sob and buried her head into the crook of his neck. "It's alright love… It's going to be alright… We're going to make them pay… We're going to make them pay and you're going to get back every ounce of what they took from you…"

Murphy slowly got out of bed and looked all around. Molly was missing. He looked to the couch and froze. Connor was missing. He walked to the bathroom to see it was empty and then stopped at the window. Connor and Molly were out on the fire escape. Connors arms were wrapped around her. She looked visibly upset and he wondered what could have made their girl so sad. Connor caught his gaze and gave him an expression that told him one thing. They were going to kill someone who really deserved it. He went back to bed but didn't sleep. An hour later Connor opened the window and came in Molly held in his arms fast asleep. He slowly walked over and laid her down on the bed. She curled into a ball as he pulled the covers over her. Connor motioned to his brother and he followed him out into the stair well.

"I have to tell you something…" He said.

"Go ahead…" After a long while of listening Murphy backed up against a wall. His eyes locked to his brothers. "You fucking serious?"

"Yeah…"

"No wonder she snapped with those two in the subway…" he said. "Is she okay?"

"She's sleeping… I'm taking that as a good sign… She said she was fearful of sleeping because she might wake up with someone on top her."

"Man… Poor Molly…" He said looking into the doorway and seeing her still fast asleep on the bed. "What the hell are we going to do?"

"We're going to find the fuckers that did this to her."

"How?"

"Well we've got an FBI agent in our back pocket… I thought we might start there."

"A good thought."

"Thank you…"

"I mean seriously, good plan."

"Why do you sound so fucking surprised man?" Connor asked with a glare.

-o-

"_Special little girl… My special little girl…" _

Molly jolted up in bed with a gasp her chest heaving. She jumped when someone came to her side and leapt off the bed stumbling back against the table.

"Whoa there Molly…" Connor said as he slowly stood. "Are you alright?" she looked around seeing she was still in the apartment.

"Molly?" She looked to Murphy.

"I'm alright." She said quickly before giving a nervous laugh. "Just a tiny nightmare." She said with a smile.

"Didn't seem tiny." Murphy said.

"There were frogs." She said quickly.

"You don't like frogs?" Connor asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"No they're slimy and that strange ribit they do, it sets my teeth on edge…" She said as they smiled relaxing a bit.

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm great… I'm fantastic actually." She smiled looking around. "I feel like new… Sleeping is a wonderful thing." They laughed. "How long have I been out?"

"Twelve hours." They said.

"Oh jeez… Don't let me do that you know just wake me up after the required eight…" She said with a smile.

"Coffee I can make you coffee?" Murphy asked and she tilted her head as she watched him race off to the kitchen area.

"Alright… So he knows." She said looking to Connor and Murphy turned.

"Me know what?" He asked.

"You know what."

"I don't know anything."

"You know everything."

"I'm sorry." He said and she laughed to the surprise of the twins.

"It's fine… But you don't have to treat me any different I'm the same Molly you found down in that subway." The twins looked at her soft expression and relaxed. "So I'm going to get a shower and go get us breakfast or lunch considering I slept in. Make a list of what you want." She said as she grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom.

"How is she able to laugh and smile like that after all she's been through?" Connor asked.

"I don't know but I'm glad she can…"

After fifteen minutes Molly came out of the bathroom wearing a white t shirt and black skinny jeans she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on her pair of converse. She ran her fingers through her hair as she got up and walked over to the poker table where the boys were sitting.

"Where's the list?"

"Right here Love." Connor said handing it over.

"Okay for the second time I'm not twenty one I can't get you alcohol."

"Ginger ale?" they asked.

"That I can do." She said with a smile. "I'll be right back." She said grabbing her bag and heading off.

"Molly?"

"Yeah?" she turned and Murphy threw her his wallet. "Use my money this time you've paid a lot lately."

"Alright I'll be right back." She said with a smile before heading down the stairwell avoiding the rusty elevator like the plague.

"Let's make sure she gets there and back safe." Connor said and his brother nodded as they walked over to the window. They headed out onto the fire escape and as Molly came out from the building she turned and laughed seeing them waving. She waved back before looking both ways and crossing the street.

"Look at the way they gawk at her…" Murphy muttered seeing tons of men turn their heads to look at her.

"Well she's striking." Connor said and Murphy looked to him.

"Striking?" he asked.

"You know pretty."

"I know what you meant." Murphy muttered.

"Don't you think?"

"I guess she's okay…"

"Okay?" Connor asked looking to him. "The girls got flaming hair rosy cheeks large green eyes and flawless white skin and her body it's amazing… She kicks ass taboot which is the best quality if you ask me…"

"I think she may be a liar Connor."

"A liar?" he asked looking to him. "You think she's lying about the trauma?"

"Not about that but about her training… If she could take care of herself like she said then how did those men take advantage of her every night since she was little."

"Where's Molly?" they turned to see Agent smacker. "Is she at the Market?"

"Yeah." They said with a smile.

"How'd she like the clothes?"

"She says they were perfectly her size." Connor said sitting down across from Paul.

"I didn't hear the elevator come up." Murphy said.

"The things not working." Paul said.

"Again?" They asked. "Shit…"

"Looks like the bed was used…" Paul said his eyes set on them in a stern glare. "I don't have to lecture you two do I?"

"We've already said we'll be gents." Connor said his hands up in defense.

"Where do you two sleep when she sleeps?" Paul inquired not completely believing them.

"The sofa it has a pull out." Murphy stated his arms crossing over his chest.

"And you use it."

"We aren't sleeping with her." Connor said a little irritated.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did. Even I can't deny how beautiful she is. Greenly can't stop talking about her."

"He needs to lay off." Murphy said with a dangerous look.

"Pop his eyes back into his head before we take them out." Connor added.

"So you haven't thought about sneaking into bed with her when she's asleep?"

"_I'd hear one or both of them slowly creep across the room and I'd feel the covers get pulled away…"_

"Never." Connor said remembering what she had said.

"Not once." Murphy added.

"So what she's not attractive enough for you?" Paul asked his arms crossing over his chest. "She's not to your standards?"

"Not until she's eighteen she's not." The twins said.

"So you know how attractive she is?"

"I do, Murphy here says she's just okay." Paul looked over Murphy before smiling.

"Words of a shy man…" he said.

"Agent Smecker…" he turned as he stood in one fluid almost beautiful movement as he faced Molly.

"Moll…" he greeted his arms out as she smiled.

"I'm so glad you came here I have to thank you for the clothes they fit like a dream…" she said.

"I love those jeans on you I knew they'd look great…" he twirled her in a circle and she laughed softly. "Let me get those for you." He said taking one of the bags and setting them down.

"So are you here about the subway or here to admire your amazing style choices?" she asked as he handed her food and she started to put it away.

"A bit of both." He said and she laughed softly. "So you two were to blame for the mess of those two men in the subway."

"I am and you can't call rapists men." Molly said turning to face him and Paul slowly faced her.

"You killed those men Moll?" He asked.

"Mhm."

"That's a lot of rage there, you sure you did it all on your own?" Paul asked.

"Rapists make me angry." She said with a shrug as she turned and began to put the things away. The twins watched Paul tilt his head as he looked her over.

"Not just rage it was almost personal."

"Those men hurt women I am a woman so I took their actions quite personally." he leaned against the counter and looked her over.

"How do you know they were rapists?" he asked.

"You could just tell by looking at them…" she said quietly. "Also the tattoo on one of their hands I read about it in the newspaper then one of them tried to burn my face."

"Hence why you burned them. So they are the Cigarette burn rapists… I had a feeling…"

"They were going to elevate to killing." Murphy said.

"She was going to be their first victim." Connor added.

"So it was more self-defense?"

"Yes." She said with a soft expression.

"That's funny because it looked like they were the victims… One of their faces was completely caved in his eyes had ruptured in his skull."

"Good." Molly said turning to look at him.

"You know when I came on scene I wouldn't have known it was done by you all without the coins. I just would have thought these two guys had revenge taken against them from one of their victims…"

"I was nearly one of their victims…" She said quietly. "I guess I snapped."

"Snapped?" he asked before looking to her. "You went Rambo on them Molly."

"Why are you scolding and judging me?" she asked. "I took two rapists off the streets…"

"I'm not judging you."

"It kind of sounds like it…" She said with a narrowed gaze.

"I'm just saying-."

"Can we get off this topic it is turning my stomach to rot." She said her accent more clear than ever.

"_The accent only comes out when I'm nervous or upset…" _Both Murphy and Connor remembered her saying the first night they had met. The twins watched as she walked over and pulled a wallet from her bag.

"Here I used my own money because I added some things to the list."

"You didn't have to do that lass." Murphy said as he took his wallet.

"It's the least I can do…"

"I see you got some corn beef love…" Connor said he had been eyeing it as it sat on the counter.

"Oh yeah I was going to make us a big meal tonight kind of as a thank you for taking me in…" she turned to Paul with a smile. "You're welcome to join us… We could make a party of it invite Greenly and the others if there are any."

"That sounds like a good time." Connor said and Murphy nodded.

"That sounds like a hoot to me." Paul said. "I'll call 'em up. You want to say around seven. I'll supply booze."

"Perfect…" She said with a smile.

"See you later." He said heading to the stair well.

"He isn't using the elevator?"

"Apparently it's broken." Murphy said.

"Oh that's too bad… When the others come tonight I'll help them bring up there stuff."

"Leave that to us…" She looked to the clock.

"I should get the beef and cabbage started and then I'll clean up a bit."

"Let us clean you cook it's the least we can do." Connor said.

"Your mom must have raised you boy's right."

"With a stern drunk back hand." they said with a laugh.

"I got a picture of her…" Murphy said walking over with his wallet. He opened it up and took out a picture. "It's old but she pretty much looks the same just more grey…"

"She has kind eyes." She said with a smile. "She looks like a whimsical lady."

"You have no idea." Connor said.

"She looks a lot like you Murphy…" she said with a small laugh. "Yeah same eyes."

"We're twins we have the same eyes." Connor and Murphy said.

"You may be twins but there is no way you're identical. Besides Connor you have more blue-ish eyes while Murphy here…" she tilted her head as she examined him and he couldn't help but do the same back. She had a soft way to her but her eyes were an intense green and they seemed to see right through him. "Has more of a soft sea foam tint to his eyes… It's quite fetching." She turned away and Murphy smiled looking to his brother.

"Fetching?" Connor asked. "He's fetching?"

"I said the color of his eyes are fetching."

"So I'm not fetching." Murphy said.

"Oh I didn't mean that you're a very handsome bloke." She said setting a hand on his arm with an apologetic look.

"We're twins there's no way he's more handsome then I am." Connor said and Murphy couldn't help but laugh.

"You guys aren't identical." She said laughing herself. She was wondering when the sibling rivalry would come out.

"So I ain't handsome at all that's what you're saying." Connor stated and this time it was her turn to laugh. "Oh Molly you break my heart." She laughed more.

"I said no such thing and did no such thing you're very handsome as well." She said with a slight giggle.

"Why you laughing then love?" He asked walking over and poking her side making her laugh louder.

"I thought Murphy was the touchy one looks like you are." She said squeezing his cheek.

"Oi!" he said as his brother laughed.

"Now that's how you're attractive you got the better cheeks to squeeze." She said with a smile.

"You should try my arse." She laughed as she pushed him away.

"Very funny…" She said as she started to wash the cabbage.

-o-

"Parties here!" Greenly howled as he walked up with Detective Duffy both of them holding bags of alcohol in hand. As the twins walked up behind them with Paul who had also brought alcohol and sausages.

"Whoa it smells wicked in here." Duffy said before his eyes set on Molly who was by the kitchen.

"Hey Moll." Greenly said with a wavy and bright boyish eyes.

"Hey Greenly." She said with a smile as she waved back.

"What are you making darling?" He asked walking over and setting the bags down.

"Corn beef and cabbage with homemade sour dough." She said with a smile.

"I'm falling in love with you more and more." He said in a sing song voice.

"You'll never have me." she added in an equal sing song voice making the others laugh.

"He there I'm detective Troy Duffy everyone calls me Duffy though." A grey haired man in his early thirties said walking up to her.

"Nice to meet you Duffy I'm Molly…" She said shaking his hand with a sweet smile. "So you work with Greenly?" she asked as she stirred the cabbage.

"Yeah."

"Are you as big a dumb ass as him?"

"Not nearly." He said with a laugh.

"Then I think we'll be great friends." He smiled as he walked away wiggling his eyes brows at Greenly.

"Hot." He mouthed.

"I know." Greenly said.

"Hey doll." Paul said walking to her side and setting his hand on her back. "I brought some wine for you, don't say you don't drink because in the family you were brought up in you start drinking when your five."

"Six." She corrected with a laugh as he brought out the bottle.

"Do you like chards?"

"I love chards." She said with a smile.

"If she's drinking she'll drink whiskey like a proper Irish girl." Connor said with a point.

"Aye." Murphy said taking the wine away from her.

"You heard them." She said with a smile.

"What are you trying to do poison her?" Connor asked with a laugh as he looked over the wine.

"Well I also brought some cheese and crackers…" Paul said.

"Oh perfect something light I should have thought of that… At least you did."

"You look fantastic by the way." Everyone eyes went to Paul.

"Is he putting the moves on her?" Greenly asked.

"I thought he was gay." Duffy added quietly.

"I knew that would look good on you." She was in skinny jeans and a cropped green cotton corset plaid top that had a leather belt synching the waist. "Especially with your red hair. It looks great up."

"You think I wasn't sure I'm so used to being up in the wigs I used to have to wear feels wrong to have it down."

"Looks good anyway…" he said with a smile.

"Oh Paul I hate to ask but could you check the bread for me it's in the oven." Molly said.

"Sure thing." He said kissing her cheek in greeting before heading to the oven.

"We'll be watching him closely." Connor said.

"Aye." Murphy said.

"Hey has it started yet?" they turned seeing Detective Dolly.

"Oi!" they all cheered making Molly smile.

"Here let me help." She said walking over and taking one of the heavy bags he had.

"You must be the Molly, Greenly keeps making inappropriate comments about." He said making her and the others laugh.

"Damn it Brian!" Greenly said throwing an orange at him. Molly reached out and caught it right before it was going to hit him in the face.

"Whoa… Nice catch." Dolly said.

"Soft ball three years." She said with a smile. "Come on in and relax."

"Thanks very much." He said heading over to the table where the guys were.

"Bread is all done if you want to take it out I'll set up plates." Paul said.

"Oh you don't have to do that just relax with the others." She said with a smile.

"If my mother knew I was letting you do all the work she'd kill me." he said pulling plates out from the bag he brought. "I figured they didn't have much in the china category."

"I hope these are cheap a few will probably get broken."

"Don't worry they are." He said making her laugh. She pulled the bread from the oven and closed it with a tight little movement of her hip.

"That smells wonderful…" Connor said the smell carrying him over to the kitchen.

"I hope it's not bland I didn't let the sour sit very long…" She said.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful. Now allow me the honor of giving you your first Irish spirit. I'll choose something perfect." Connor said rubbing his hands together as he walked over to the alcohol.

"No we do it right and do some shots of Jameson." Duffy said.

"There's a good idea." Murphy stated.

"Set it up." Molly said with a smile.

"She's game for drinking we're creating an Irish monster!" Connor said and the men cheered as she laughed.

"Sit sit…" Molly said smacking Paul on the butt with a rag making him laugh as he headed over to the table and did as she said.

"Shots are set up Lass." Murphy said. She tucked the rag into her back pocket and quickly walked over as Connor handed her the shot glass.

"I propose a toast." Paul said.

"Ay don't steal our thunder." Murphy said with a smile.

"Yeah we've got some words ready." Connor added.

"Well by all means." Paul said with a nod.

"Alright Molly." Connor said.

"Yes Connor?" she asked with a slight smile as he laughed.

"Today marks a glorious day." He said. "It marks your introduction into the Saints." The men cheered and she smiled as she looked around at them. "You've come from a dark place and stepped forth into the light just where you belong. We're going to do good work together. To Molly!"

"To Molly!" they all threw back their drinks and Molly quickly followed suit. They all watched to see if she grimaced but she just smiled as she looked to the glass.

"That's good." She said and they cheered more as Murphy clapped her on the back making her laugh.

"I have something to say as well." Murphy said as they filled the shot glasses. "Molly your moral center and badassness is unmatched." She laughed and he smiled. "To Molly!"

"To Molly!" They all threw back the shots.

"God it's like college." Dolly said grimacing and making the others laugh.

"Now for my turn." Paul said and she smiled as she looked to him. "Molly you've got a lot of innocence, a lot of strength, a lot of bravery, and a lot of heart… To Molly the most saintly of the saints."

"To Molly the most saintly of the saints!" they cheered and she smiled at him as he winked at her before throwing her shot back.

"Now I have something to say." Molly said and they smiled. "To new friends and new family…"

"To new friends and new family!" They threw back the shot.

"Now let's eat." She said.

"Now let's eat!" they threw more shots back and Molly laughed as she brought the plates over and set them down in front of them all. "It's family style so dig in." she said as she set the food and fresh bread down. They all served themselves and Connor moaned as he took a bite of the corn beef.

"Molly?" he asked and she looked to him. "Marry me?" she laughed.

"No way in hell. She is marrying me." Murphy said the taste of the corn beef being the best he had, had since being in America. It instantly took him back home to Ireland.

"Boys boys she's gunna marry me I mean come on." Greenly said and she threw some sour bread at him making the others laugh.

"Let's play the who would Molly marry game." Connor said.

"Still me!" Greenly said and she laughed.

"Boys I think it's obvious who'd id marry here." They all grew quiet. "Mister Jameson right there I mean he's the perfect man." They all howled in laughter as she picked up the bottle and filled Murphy's glass for him.

"Thanks Lass."

"Mhm." She said and Paul tilted his head as he watched her serve Connor more food.

"Thanks love."

"Sure thing."

-o-

"She's something wonderful huh?" Greenly asked. Molly was dancing around the room with Paul to an Irish jig. Her movements were memorizing and the way her red hair flew around wild and free was a sight to behold.

"Aye." The twins said their eyes never leaving her.

"I don't want to be-." Dolly hiccupped. "Vile. But have you two slept with her?"

"Honestly how many times are we gunna be asked that?" Connor asked.

"Everyone seems to think we're dirty old men." Murphy added.

"You're not much older then she is." Duffy said throwing back a shot.

"She's under eighteen it's against the law." Murphy said.

"If you break the law you die." Connor added.

"We'd have to kill ourselves for rape."

"I think statutory is such bullshit… I mean give some leeway like two weeks before the big 1-8." Greenly said. "It's at this time I wish I would have let my grandma teach me to jig." He said watching how much fun Molly was having.

"Oh I have to hand her off I can't keep up." Paul said with a laugh.

"Yes I've not had my fill of dancing." She said with a bright smile as she walked over to the table. "Who wants to dance with me?"

"I have absolutely no rythem." Duffy said.

"I'm too-." Dolly hiccupped. "Drunk."

"I don't know how… But man I wish I did." Greenly said.

"You could just give it a go." She said with a sweet smile. Before Greenly could jump to the chance Murphy got up.

"I'll take you for a few twirls lass." Murphy said not wanting her handed off to the horny Greenly.

"I am surprised you stepped up to the dancing plate." She said.

"Let a true Irishman show you the ropes hmm?" he asked and she smiled as they began to move faster then she had with Paul. Murphy couldn't help but smile when he gave her a quick turn and she let out the loudest most amazing laugh he had ever heard. It was an infectious sound, and soon laughter spread through the room as they clapped.

As they moved around twirling and bouncing to the fast Celtic beat Murphy couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had looked amazing from far away but up close she was stunning. She was perfect in every way. He was never one to notice things such as looks but with Molly there was no mistaking she was gorgeous, a true Irish beauty. He pulled her closer and she laughed as her head went into the crook of his neck trying to keep up.

Connor slowly stood, he could see it. The attraction between the two. He wasn't sure if Molly noticed but he did. Murphy was falling for her, and he wasn't sure why but it bothered him. He walked over throwing back a shot as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his body away from his brother.

"Mind if I take her a few rounds?" He asked. "I haven't had a good jig in five years."

"That sounds dirty." Molly said and the room burst into laughter including Murphy.

"You can have her in a bit but I want to talk to our two main saints for a few minutes…" Paul said.

"Business?" Connor asked.

"Business." He confirmed.

"Well Duffy despite your lack of rhythm I guess you're going to have to dance with me." She said moving away from Connor as she pulled Duffy onto his feet. He laughed as he started moving with her around the room. "Liar you have Rhythm!" She said with a laugh as the three headed off onto the fire escape.

"So what's going on?" Murphy asked.

"What's going on is Molly…" They looked to him as he leaned against the iron of the fire escape. "That scene down in the subway was gruesome and according to the profile I took of the attacker it was a woman with immense sexual trauma in her past. I'm not sure you know what you've taken on here-."

"We already know about the trauma." Murphy said.

"She came out with it last night." Connor said. "To me, and then I relayed it to Murphy."

"She just came out with it?" Paul asked.

"I pressured her into it…"

"What kind of trauma was there?" Paul asked.

"You didn't get that in your profile of her?" Murphy asked his jaw clenching.

"Fine I'll take a guess, it went on for years… Probably started out with molestation but escalated during her first years of puberty… There were multiple molesters… How am I doing so far?" he asked.

"Really very good actually." Connor said.

"Trauma like that doesn't go away with a confession and it doesn't go away by her outrunning it…" Paul stated.

"We know." They said.

"We're going to find her attackers and she can take her justice on them." Murphy said.

"That might help for a while but she'll go back to the way she's feeling."

"I think she's doing good I mean look at her." Murphy said and they looked to see her laughing as she danced. "She's happy."

"For the moment…" Paul said.

"She cried herself to sleep last night." Connor said quietly. "Sobbed herself to sleep actually."

"That's probably because it's the first time she's actually cried over the abuse…" He said.

"I cried because I was happy and relieved." They turned to see her coming out onto the fire escape. "And because this is the first time I can ever remember feeling safe. Now that, that is all settled can we go back to having a good time?" The twins smiled as she took their hands. "Come on please? This is the first party I've ever been to where someone doesn't get wacked at the end of it and we all know it's coming." They laughed even Paul.

"Okay back to the party." Paul said.

"Excellent come on Connor you owe me a dance." She pulled him back into the apartment as he laughed.

"Try and keep up love if you can!" Connor said as they danced and danced around the room. She laughed wildly as they bounced and twirled around to the fast paced jig. Murphy leaned against the counter with Paul as they watched the two dance and watched Molly laugh.

"You say she's happy for moments and that might be the case, but she's happy for most moments…" Murphy said and Paul glanced at him. "But I promise you, Connor and I we're going to try are hardest to keep her happy all moments." Paul looked him over for a long moment before Murphy looked out the window. "I need you to find the men who looked after her, you must have files on her bodyguards… We need to know if their dead or alive if their alive… They're ours."

"I'll call you with the names as soon as I find them out." Paul said.

"You're good man Smecker." He said patting him on the back before heading off. "You've had your time with her it's my turn to show her what real dancing is!" Murphy said as he took Molly from Connor and started to dance around.


	5. Review

Molly slowly came up the stairs. She had helped Greenly and the others to multiple cabs and was now heading upstairs to help her two Irishman bed. It had been a wondrous night. The best of her life. She hummed to herself one of the many songs she had heard over the night and twirled in a small circle before heading into the apartment and closing the door. She was astounded that Connor and Murphy weren't drunk. They were tipsy but not drunk. Even after the four bottles of whiskey they had downed together, they were still completely lucid if not a little slurred in their speech.

"That was a good night." Connor said.

"A very good night." She said sitting down across from them at the poker table.

"A good meal." Murphy added and she smiled.

"Aye." Connor said. "You out did yourself love."

"I tried my best." She said with a smile as she stretched before standing up and reaching out to pick up numerous empty bottles and cans.

"Leave it until tomorrow lass relax for a bit." Murphy said and she slowly did as he said. "Have a drink."

"I think I've had too much already." She said despite the fact she felt the same as always just a little happier.

"We have got to teach you to be a properly Irish." Connor said with a small laugh.

"A properly huh?" She asked and he laughed.

"You haven't had enough until you either get into a brawl or pass out."

"Or die of liver failure." Murphy said and she laughed making them smile.

"How do you feel love?" Connor asked looking her over.

"Perfectly fine just a little happier than usual and kind of giggly…"

"So you can hold your liquor." Murphy said.

"Irish indeed." Connor added.

"I don't know how I'm still going, between the six shots and the glasses of Guinness and jack… Maybe I danced some of it off."

"Speaking of which where'd you learn to dance like that?" Murphy asked.

"No idea." She said. "The music just kind of made me move."

"Move perfectly you had most the steps down." Connor said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad I didn't put myself to shame…" She laughed softly. "Poor Greenly did put himself to shame though… He was hitting on me all the way down the stairs. Think he'll ever give it up?"

"He seems quite enchanted with you." Connor said his jaw clenching but his expression calm and cool.

"Hopefully it's the fleeting sort of enchantment and not the me having to kick him in the balls after six months of annoying inappropriate signs of attraction enchantment."

"You really love run on sentences don't you love?" Connor asked as Murphy laughed.

"Just a wee bit." She said.

"You know the more you drink the more your accent is coming out it's quite fetching." Connor said.

"I think being around you two is really pulling it out into the open." She looked to the window hearing police sirens and slowly looked to see the twins were also looking.

"Maybe we should go out for the night patrol the streets…" Murphy said.

"It's probably not a good idea. I know we're not drunk but we have been drinking…" She said.

"It's true our responses would be slow and our aim off." Connor added.

"I feel kind of bad… Like we should have been out their tonight…" Molly said quietly.

"We can repent in the morning. We have church." Connor said and Molly gave a low hiss making the twins look to her.

"What?" they asked.

"Church?" she asked and they looked at her. "We're uh going to church tomorrow?"

"We have to confess." Murphy said.

"You guys maybe have to but there's no way in hell I am." The tilted their heads.

"You realize religion is kind of our thing right lass?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah our as in you two not me…" She said.

"You're a part of the saints." They said.

"Doesn't mean I have to be part of your religion."

"You're Catholic aren't you?" Connor asked.

"Not practicing but I was baptized sure." She stated with a shrug.

"You don't practice?" Murphy asked.

"Why would I?"

"To save your immortal soul." Connor said.

"My soul has been damned for a while…" she said quietly looking at her glass of whiskey before getting up and heading to the fridge for some Ginger ale.

"I don't believe that." Connor said horrified.

"You don't have to."

"Everyone can be saved Molly."

"There were plenty of chances of god to step in and save me he never did." She said popping the ginger ale open. The twins slowly looked to each other and both instantly understood what she meant.

"Sometimes the lord tests us… Our strength." Connor said.

"So he felt the need to test me every night from age four to Seventeen? Interesting." She said with a cynical laugh.

"Do you not believe in god Moll?" Murphy asked.

"Oh no I believe in him I just thinks he likes some people more than others. I mean he clearly hated me." She said taking a sip and shrugging.

"Molly…" Connor said.

"I'm not looking for sympathy or a lecture I'm just telling you what I think and you should respect it, I respect your views."

"You're not coming to church with us?" Murphy asked.

"I never said that but just to let you know not going to church with you wouldn't mean I didn't respect your beliefs it would just mean I had my own…"

"So you're going?" Connor asked.

"Yes I'm just not participating besides I'd know my cousin would freak if she didn't see me since I didn't come back to the church that night." She said with a smile.

"Molly this new development is a little upsetting." Connor said and Murphy nodded.

"Maybe this is a test to you guys…" she said. "Maybe the lord led me down into that subway all heathen and sinful for you guys to not only save my life but save my immortal soul."

"You could have a point." Connor said with a point.

"I also think god would probably want you to do it in a non annoying way. Just saying. Just assuming actually." The two scowled at her and she just smiled innocently.

-o-

It was still dark when they left for the church in the morning. They used a beat up Cadillac to get there and drove extra slow as they did. When they pulled behind the church the boys looked both ways before getting out of the car. Molly smiled as she got out of the car and saw the back door to the church open.

"Molly?" A nun asked.

"Niecey hey."

"Thank the lord you are alright…" she rushed over and hugged her. "I was so very worried about you. I've been praying every session for your safety."

"Well it's working." She said with a smile.

"Please come in the father is waiting for you…" She said to Connor and Murphy who nodded before walking in. The boys instantly headed to their seats in front and kneeled as the father went into mass and his teachings. Molly watched with a tilted head from her seat as the boys did everything like second nature. It was something to be admired, their faith, and in some ways she wished she had even an ounce of what they had. After an hour it ended and the boys went to the booths for confession Connor being the first.

"Bless me father for I have sinned it has been a week since my last confession."

"Unburden yourself my son…"

"I killed three men this week father. One an evil man chasing a new ally through a subway threatening to rape and hurt her… The second two rapists threatening to rape and kill the same ally."

"Say three-."

"I'm not finished father Richard I have sinned more."

"You've killed others?"

"No father just the three… I've…" he bowed his head. "I've had thoughts… Thoughts about Molly… Nothing sexual because she's young but I have thought of her appearance… I also danced with her."

"Molly does love to dance, but dancing isn't a sin in our faith even if it was I wouldn't frown upon it. Also thinking someone is attractive isn't bad. Molly is a rare sort of beauty."

"Aye… But she is seventeen it's inap-."

"Inappropriate kind of but definitely not a sin. Say three hale Mary's…"

"Yes father. Thank you father." He left the booth and Murphy instantly walked in.

"Bless me father for I have sinned. It has been seven days since my last confession."

"Unburden yourself."

"I have killed three men all threatening to hurt a friend of mine… Also I have had impure-."

"Admiring Molly's beauty and dancing with her is not a sin."

"How did you know?"

"Just a hunch. Say three hail Mary's and stop being so hard on yourself."

"Aye father. Thank you father." They walked out of the booth and Father Richard smiled with rosy cheeks. He looked around and smiled seeing Molly just sitting a few feet away from him.

"Molly?" He asked and the girl turned in the bench with a cheeky sort of smile.

"Yes father Richard?" She asked with an innocent smile.

"Do you have anything you'd like to confess?"

"Well… I think that colored sash is fetching on you… It really brings out the religion in your eyes." She said and he smiled.

"Always sassy…" he said as he sat down next to her and the twins just stared. "You were here for two weeks."

"I was."

"You never came to confession or the church proceedings once."

"I didn't." she said and her cousin slowly walked over.

"You should unburden your soul." Julia said to her. "Come into the flock."

"I have my own sort of flock." She said with a smile.

"You have nothing you want to atone for? No sins?" Father Richard asked as he looked her over.

"I killed two men… But I don't feel I should atone for it seeing as they had it coming."

"Molly Melina Costenello." Julia gasped clutching her cross.

"Just Molly…" She said. "I'm dropping the Italian names."

"There's nothing wrong with religion Molly." Father Richard said.

"No nothing at all… I mean only billions of people in the history of the world have only died for words in old dusty books…"

"Molly." Connor said with a glare.

"No let her speak her mind I do enjoy our chats I really do." Father Richard said with a genuine tone and smile.

"The word of god was written down by the hands of men yes?" she asked.

"Yes." Father Richard said.

"So how do we know those men didn't replace his words and put their own ideology in?"

"We don't." He said.

"So what we're following in this book…" She said picking up a bible. "May or may not be the word of god?"

"Yes."

"So why do we follow it if we don't know?" she asked looking over the book with a raised eyebrow.

"Because we have faith in the men who wrote it. Faith that they were good men and didn't replace the lords ideology with their own…"

"I don't have much faith in men father…" she said her jaw clenching for a moment.

"Do you have faith in God?"

"I know two things father." She said standing. "One, there's a God…" She smoothed out her jacket. "And two, he's a little ball of blind raging hate." she walked off and Julia gasped while father Richard smiled.

"Molly come back here and apologize." She said rushing after her.

"Nope." Molly said.

"Father we're sorry…" Connor said.

"Don't be. I've known Molly since she was a little girl. It's just her way and I do appreciate it. She's the only person I know who doesn't tip toe around me. Also the only person I know who knows as much about the bible and Catholicism as I do… She'd make a fantastic priest she really would." He smiled. "I have to thank you boys though…"

"Thank us?" they asked.

"This is the first time ever she has sat in front of the cross and actually looked at it… I have to think that's because of you two… See you and her next week… Maybe you'll have inspired her enough to confess."

"We'll try…" Connor said before he and his brother walked up the aisle to where Molly was waiting in front of the massive crucifix.

"You're impossible Molly..." They heard Sister Mary Constenello say.

"Oh calm down neicey…" she said as she watched Connor and Murphy take a seat to wait for her.

"It's sister mary-."

"It's neicey to me forever and always. I might budge and do sister Mary niecey but never sister Mary Constenello."

"You really are impossible." Julia said with a smile.

"You always say that and it's kind of a contradiction because if I was impossible I wouldn't be corporeal standing in front of you." Julia laughed and Molly smiled. "I got you… Made you make a happy face." She said nudging her and Julia looked her over.

"Something's changed with in you…" she said. "You seem better then you have been in a long time."

"Well I got out of that hell hole… It's the same as when you got out I imagine."

"I still have my struggles…" she admitted quietly. "But I am content… I worry for you though."

"You shouldn't I'm safe…"

"You've killed two men."

"I might have killed four."

"What?" Julia asked. "Four when were the other two?"

"The night I left."

"I didn't have to kill to get out Molly…"

"Well I did… Or might have. I just might have injured them and not killed them."

"Let's pray that they're still alive for your souls sake."

"My souls sake…" Molly repeated before giving a cynical laugh. "Yeah let's do that."

"Don't mock when you are in the house of the lord and in front of his son hanging upon a cross."

"Then don't pray about things you have no understanding or true knowledge of." Molly said with a stern glare.

"You are impossible!" Julia said heading away.

"Niecey?" Molly called and her cousin turned with a glare. "Olive juice." The nun glared for a moment before shaking her head and laughing quietly.

"Olive juice..." she said with a smile before heading off. Molly turned and looked up at the crucifix as Connor and Murphy walked to her side.

"A sight to behold yes?" Connor asked.

"Yeah I love my guilt all massive and olive wood like…" They smiled.

"You seem a little mesmerized by it lass." Connor stated.

"I was just thinking…"

"About?" Murphy inquired.

"I don't know… I was just thinking that if something is to bring you to your knees it shouldn't be an image of torture but one of beauty."

"It isn't the image that brings you to your knees." Connor said.

"It's your faith." Murphy said. She thought about it for a moment before smiling and looking him over.

"Profound words Murphy." She said before clapping him on the back with a smile. "Well come on we should head back before light you don't want to be spotted." She said before heading off.

-o-

When they got back to the apartment, the brothers instantly started going over the plans Molly had drawn up. She while they did that cleaned up the apartment trying to make sure that everything was clean and livable. It had taken three hours alone to clean up the bottles and beer cans from the night before. The hours were well spent and after she was done the place looked in tip top shape. While she was cleaning she had found some interesting things. Like above the closet there was an alcove with a window and everything. She had decided to talk to the twins see if she could make her own bedroom up there so they wouldn't have to keep sharing the pull out couch. She finished cleaning the dishes and leaned against the counter.

"Bored lass?" Connor asked.

"Incredibly." She said.

"You could read."

"If I read too much I'll go through most the books I brought…" She sighed heavily. "Who am I kidding I've read all of em twice."

"It's only been a few days." Murphy said.

"I read quick I can't help it." she said with a shrug as she looked around. She tilted her head with a smile seeing the metal poles going across the ceiling. The grabbed a chair before climbing onto it.

"What are you doing?" Murphy asked.

"Finding something." She leapt high up in the air and grabbed onto the poles. "To do…" she swung a few times before flipping up and doing a handstand on them. The twins slowly stood as they watched her flip around before letting go and catching herself on another pole and flipped up into a handstand on the bar before twirling in a circle on one hand. She grabbed onto the bar did a flip before letting go twirling through the air and landing perfectly. She gave a small laugh before turning and looking to the twins.

"Where did you learn that?" Connor asked.

"Gymnastics from age 4 to now." She said with a smile. "I was training for the Olympics at one time but I busted my knee on floor work."

"What's floor work?" Murphy asked.

"Oh you know the flips and stuff…" she did a standing back flip a cart wheel and two flips in the air before landing elegantly.

"That could come in handy love." Connor stated.

"You think?" she asked with a tilted head.

"Sure it's good to be uhm…" Connor cleared his throat. "Flexible."

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" Murphy inquired

"I'm like Christmas." She said with a bright smile that made them laugh before running jumping onto the chair and launching off grabbing onto some of the bars.

"You've got way too much energy." Murphy said as he and Connor sat back down.

"It's a good work out you two could use the exercise. I could teach you a few things…" she said moving across the ceiling using the iron poles like monkey bars.

"Are you calling us fat love?" Connor asked and she laughed.

"No I'm just saying doing what you're doing you should be in top physical condition." She said dropping to the ground.

"You're in top physical condition?" Murphy asked.

"Are you calling me fat? Because I'm not I'm curvy."

"If you were a gymnast why don't you have the gymnast short and stocky body?" Connor asked. "You know that gremlin look."

"I had it for a while when I was around ten but I blew out my knee and there you go normal body style…" She said jumping up and grabbing onto the bars. "Anyways I could teach you guys some stuff you can teach me some stuff we could put it all together and womp we're unstoppable."

"What could we teach you?" Murphy asked.

"I'm not so good at guns except you know cleaning them and loading them… I can't fire them well you guys seem good at that..." she said dropping back down.

"That's not a bad idea…" Connor said. "Tonight we'll go to the docks to the empty warehouses and get us some target practice in."

"Be a good place to look for crooks." Murphy added.

"Very true we'll kill two birds with one stone." Connor said and she nodded with a smile.

-o-

"Alright so tonight you're just going to tail us." Connor said.

"You don't jump into the fight unless you have too." Murphy added as they got out of the car.

"Okay." She said with a nod.

"Try and stay out of sight love if you can." Connor instructed.

"Okay…" She said with a nod. They slowly moved through the warehouses before a laugh made them freeze.

"Where did that come from?" Connor asked.

"That way…" Molly said turning to her left and they could see lights through another window along with laughing.

"Please no!" They heard a man yell.

"Stay out of sight." Murphy said before they rushed forward. Molly was slower as she followed them doing as he had asked her. She slowly crept into the other warehouse and spotted five men surrounding another man tied in a chair. Before Connor and Murphy could run out into the open she stopped them.

"What?" They asked quietly.

"The big one the one that's bald…" they looked before nodding. "That's My uncle Chino Costenello, he was a golden glove champion. He's never used his guns to kill a man you take him out first and quick or you won't take him out at all the others are all gumpies his hired men but they do pack a punch, he insists on training all his men with boxing… Try to keep away from hand to hand and use your guns."

"Right. Thanks love." Connor said quietly.

"Good luck." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Lass." Murphy said before he and his brother stood up straight and headed away.

"Well well looks like we got a party." Connor said.

"Idiots you were just supposed to hit him and get it done." She said quietly as she watched Murphy fire the gun and her uncle dodge it rolling behind some industrial barrels.

"Get them boys!" As Murphy was tackled to the ground Connor was punched across the face. One of the henchmen's guns flew out of their hands and she watched as it slid right to her knees. Molly slowly picked it up and from her hiding position and went to aim at the one holding down Murphy. She couldn't guarantee that she wouldn't shoot him while trying to shoot the mafia man. She cursed under her breath before she tossed it aside and ran at the man full speed. He looked up just in time as she kicked him across the face knocking him off of Murphy. Murphy instantly stood and pushed her behind him as the man rushed back forward. He aimed his gun and shot him through the eye dropping him down to the ground.

"Thanks Lass."

"Sure thing." She said as she watched three others go down.

"Your men are dead." Connor said looking to the barrels while the men tied to the chair laughed loudly.

"Yeah!" he cheered. Chino raced out from the barrels and charged Connor.

"Shoot him shoot him!" Molly yelled. Connor pulled the trigger but his gun wouldn't fire. Chino pushed him off to the side before going after Murphy who was just starting to raise his gun. He punched him across the face and Molly watched as Murphy went down blood flying from his mouth as he did.

"Murphy!" she dropped to his side her hand going to the side of his face.

"Hello Irish whore." She looked up at Chino who was looking down at her. He went to hit her but froze as his eyes went wide. "Molly?" She jumped as a gun shot fired and struck Chino right between the eyes. He fell back to the ground with a sickening thud. Molly took a shaking breath as she stared at her dead uncle before a pained noise brought her attention back to the Irishman laying before her.

"Murphy?" she asked as she took off her sweater and wiped the blood away from his mouth and split eyebrow.

"Is he alright?" Connor asked rushing over.

"Let me out of this chair man get me out before more comes!" The unknown man yelled.

"Shut up!" Connor yelled. "Is he okay?"

"He's alive but he'll probably have a nasty concussion." She said.

"Let me out of this chair!" Connor rushed over and punched the man so hard it knocked him out.

"I told you to shut up." Connor said.

"Murphy can you hear me?" Molly asked. The side of his face around his eye and cheek bone were already bruising. "Murphy?" she folded up her sweater and put it underneath his head. "Murphy open your eyes if you hear me…" Murphy slowly opened his eyes and looked around before setting on Molly who smiled softly as she cupped his cheek. He took a deep breath his head pounding and his mind reeling.

"Molly?" he asked.

"Hey there… Are you okay?"

"My head is pounding…"

"Well you took a nasty hit…" she said softly.

"I'm feeling… Feeling sleepy."

"That's normal I suspect." She said with a soft expression.

"Are you hurt?" he slowly began to sit up and she put her arms around him to stabilize him.

"I'm okay, Connor took him out before he could do anything… Come on let's get you to the car."

"I have to do the prayer."

"What prayer?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The prayer we always do when we've killed…" Murphy said and she slowly helped him onto his feet. "My gun." She quickly picked it up and handed it to him before helping him over to the chair where the knocked out man was sitting.

"I've got him do me a favor and put all the coins on their eyes and cross their arms over their chests?" Connor said.

"Alright… Keep him up right we don't want him to fall and hit his head again." She said as she carefully handed Murphy over.

"Here love." Connor handed her over the bag of pennies which she took before heading to the nearest body.

"And Shepard's shall we be…" The brothers said together making her look back up. "For thee my lord for thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patris Et Fili." They cocked their weapons. "Et Spiritus Scanti." They fired their weapons and the force sent the chair flying back. She looked away and began walking around to the other bodies. The last she did was her uncle Chino who she slowly crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't have to do him we know he was your uncle." Connor said.

"I hated him." she said. "He used to smack niecey and aunty A around…"

"This was sister Mary Costenellos father?"

"Mhm." She said with a nod as she crossed his arms over his chest.

"Won't she be upset about this? When she finds out?" Murphy asked his head bowed from the headache.

"Maybe at first but she'll forgive us, she has to doesn't she?" she asked as she slowly stood and walked over to Murphy. "Come on let's get you back to the car." she placed his arm around her waist and wrapped hers around his. "I'll get him to the car you should gather their guns, and get Chinos beeper he's my father's right hand man a message for another job could come through."

"Right love." Connor said as he watched her help his brother away.

"Thanks for helping me…" Murphy muttered his head still pounding.

"Least I can do… Just keep most your body weight even too much to this side and I'll topple over."

"Calling me fat?"

"Calling you dense." He laughed softly.

"You're a nice lady you know that?" he asked and she laughed.

"I think this is the closest I'll ever see you to being drunk."

"That's right us Irishman we don't get drunk." He said.

"Very true." She said with a smile as they turned a corner she instantly stopped and Murphy looked to her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well well well what do we have here?" he slowly looked to see two men walking out into the open.

"We don't want any trouble." Molly said.

"Well trouble just found you bitch…"

"Seems your boy isn't so well…" Another said.

"He can still kick the shit out of you." Molly said and Murphy smiled.

"You really mean that?" he asked and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Find something funny you mick bitch?" Murphy looked back and raised his gun.

"You want to repeat that?" Murphy asked as the two men raised their hands.

"Do we have a problem here?" Connor asked walking up behind them gun raised.

"This guy and his buddy are giving us some trouble… The one on the left just called Molly a mick bitch…" Murphy said.

"Is that so?" Connor asked moving forward.

"You want to put that gun down?" The one on the right asked.

"Not until you apologize to her." The twins said to the men.

"I'm not apologizing to no bitch." The one on the left said as he took out a knife and Molly laughed.

"Seriously you pull a knife?" she asked. "What, the expression bringing a knife to a gun fight is completely lost on you?" The twins laughed.

"You've got a big mouth." The one on the right said.

"Someone should show you how to use it." Connor instantly shot the one on the left while Murphy shot the one on the right.

"Thank you boys." She said.

"Any time." The said.

"Get him to the car I'll put the pennies on the eyes and cross their arms. Do you need to do the prayer?"

"Once a night of vengeance." Connor said as he took his brother and handed her the bag of pennies. She walked over to the bodies and crossed their arms before putting the pennies on the eyes. She quickly walked to Connor and Murphy who had headed far up ahead. They got to the car and Molly got into the back seat first before Murphy slowly was put in by his brother.

"My fucking head…" Murphy muttered.

"Lay down it's a far ride back so just fall asleep…" she said.

"There's not enough room."

"Yes there is, you just have to use my lap as a pillow."

"That's alright with you?" he asked looking to her.

"Sure come on…" she took her sweater and folded it into a neat pile. "It's nice and comfy." He smiled before slowly laying down. "Connor is there a first aid kit?" He reached into the glove box and handed it back to her. "He's swelling pretty bad can I use the ice pack?"

"Go ahead." She opened the kit grabbed the box with the pack and opened it up before putting everything back in its place.

"Murphy roll onto your back okay?" she asked and he slowly did as she said. He watched as she cracked the bag and began shaking it making it cold. She pushed his hair out of his eyes with a smile. "You need a haircut." She said as she slowly set the pack against the side of his face. He hissed in pain and her eyebrows knitted in remorse. "I'm sorry…" She said softly and he looked her over. "Just close your eyes fall asleep alright?" his eyes slowly moved over her as he gave a soft smile.

_She really is beautiful… _

"Murphy?" his eyes slowly closed and she smiled. "Night." Connor watched her smile from the rearview window and he sighed as he turned a corner.

_Why is it I wish I was the one clocked with my head laying in her lap while she tends to my aching head? _

-o-

"How's he doing?" Connor asked as he walked over to the bed where Murphy was lying.

"He's still out." She said quietly holding Murphy's hand in hers. "Connor I'm worried… It's been ten hours. My uncle has killed men with one single punch what if he did some real damage?" Connor looked at her.

"Like what?"

"I don't know his brain could have hemorrhaged… I mean that's a thing right?"

"I think so…" He said not really sure.

"Also come to think of it I don't think I was supposed to let him go to sleep… Especially if he had a concussion."

"Shit." Connor said. "Wake him up."

"Murphy?" she shook him carefully. "Murphy I need you to wake up now… Murphy wake up… Come on..." Connor smacked him across the face making him jolt up.

"Jesus Connor!" she pushed him back. "You can't hit someone if they've got a concussion!" she pushed him again. She heard Murphy give a groan and she turned as she watched him stumble out of bed. She quickly went to his side and wrapped an arm around him.

"Bathroom…" he said his hand over his mouth. She quickly walked him over and he fell to the toilet bile spewing from his mouth. Connor watched as she went to his side and knelt beside him rubbing his back.

"It's alright… It's okay… Let it all out…" She turned to Connor. "Ice pack?"

"Sure thing." He quickly rushed to the refrigerator.

"Go away." Murphy muttered before he threw up again.

"No." She said as she flushed the toilette for him so he didn't have to stare down into the vomit as he produced more.

"Here love." Connor handed her the ice pack and she placed it on the back of Murphy's neck. He groaned and she smiled knowing the sound he made wasn't from pain but from relief. He slowly sat back against the wall as Molly flushed the toilette for him.

"It's bright…" he said. She reached up and shut off the lights the door lying open made the room dim. "Thank you…"

"Let me get you some water…"

"Let me get it." Connor said quickly heading away. Molly took the ice pack off the back of his neck and cupped his cheek gently with one hand. He watched her as she slowly set the pack against his injured head and he hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly.

"You said that last time, stop saying sorry and just stop doing it." She smiled softly and he bowed his head. "Sorry."

"Its okay I'd be grumpy too if I had been hit across the face by a golden glove champion."

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"Too long…" she said. "I was getting worried."

"About little old me?"

"Of course." She said as she removed the ice. "You're still dirty from last night you should probably get a shower but I think we should try for a bath instead I don't want you slipping and hitting your head. Hold this to your temple I'll run the bath…"

"Making her do all the work are you your majesty?" Connor asked as he handed his brother the drink of water.

"I don't mind…" she said as she turned on the water to a relaxing hot temperature.

"No he's right let me do it." Murphy said.

"No he's wrong and I'm going to do it." she said. "Drink that water get hydrated." He nodded as he took a sip. After a few minutes she left the room and closed the door. She looked at it for a long moment before turning to Connor who had his hands on his hips. "What?"

"You didn't have to do all that for him." Connor said.

"I would have done the same for you." She said. "Look I'm not good for much but cleaning guns and knowing people so the least I can do for you boys is to take care of you when you get hurt."

"You don't have to take care of us love." He said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Sure I do." She said turning to him with a smile that near melted his heart. "Of course I do… You guys have taken care of me it's the least I can do for you guys…" He looked at her for a long moment.

"Would you really do the same for me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked in confusion.

"I don't know… Maybe because you favor Murphy a little bit more." She looked at him for a long time before laughing. It really was funny how they would get jealous over one another for no reason.

"Favor?" she asked. "More? No way you two are my friends, equally. Honestly though I would hope I'd never have to do for you what I did for Murphy. I hate that he got hurt and I'd hate if you got hurt too."

"I am hurt."

"What?" she asked her eyes wide.

"Your uncle busted my shoulder I popped it back into place but it's still messed up." He jumped when she hit him in the forearm. "Owe! What the hell did you do that for love?"

"Why didn't you tell me you idiot?" she asked grabbing his hand and pulling him over to a table. "Jesus you've had a bum shoulder and you just were going to go on not saying anything." She lifted up his shirt and he blinked as she did completely surprised. "It's so much worse then you said… Look at your side…" she picked up his arm to see his whole rib cage was bruised and yellow. "Damn it Connor…" she said horrified as she ran to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack before rushing back to him. "Your cut up too how did you get cut up?" she asked kneeling in front of him.

"The side is left over from before the court room incident. We were kind of tortured by that papa joe guy." She pulled him onto his feet and led him over to the bed.

"Lay down." He slowly did as she said. "You should have told me Connor about tonight and before."

"Why would I have told you about before?"

"I don't know I told you things from before." She said quietly and he slowly nodded.

"I should have told you I just didn't want to burden you."

"Nothing is ever a burden between friends." She said quietly. "Where's the kit in here?"

"Kitchen drawer you don't have to attend to the cuts."

"Cuts like these should have healed by now but they haven't because you've been itching at them right?" she asked and he slowly nodded watching her head over to the counter.

"Yeah that's right."

"When you itch at cuts it usually means it's infected especially if they don't heal." She walked back over with the kit and pushed him back down onto the bed. She iced his shoulder before kneeling on the bed at his side and putting some peroxide on a cotton swab.

"Just pour it on love you don't have to be delicate."

"Are you sure it could hurt." She said softly.

"I can take it…"

"Okay…" she walked over and grabbed a rag. Murphy slowly got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist before going to the door. He had promised to tell Molly when he got out so she wouldn't worry he had passed out and drowned in the water. He cracked open the door and froze when he saw his brother lying shirtless on the bed and Molly kneeling at his side. She wrapped an arm around his waist and bent forward and for a minute he was sure she was going to kiss Connor but she lifted up his body and set something underneath it before letting him lie down. He watched as she relaxed back and picked up a peroxide bottle.

"Murphy you okay in there?" she asked and he jumped out of view as she looked up. "Murphy?"

"I'm fine just getting dressed." He said his head bowing forward. He wasn't sure why but it had bothered him seeing her near lying over his shirtless brother. The prospect of how close her lips were to his bothered him more.

"I'm sorry if this hurts…" she said before pouring the peroxide over his side.

"Fucking hell!" Connor yelled and Murphy ran out his pants zipped and buttoned but his belt hanging loose.

"What was that?" Murphy asked.

"I'm disinfecting something." Molly said. "I'm sorry Connor I warned you."

"Blimey that hurt!" Connor yelled.

"I'm sorry." She said her voice full of remorse.

"The stop dripping it on me!"

"Oh I'm sorry!" she jumped back away from the bed with the bottle which she set aside.

"It burns!" she rushed forward and knelt down blowing on the bright red wounds. Connors eyes closed as some relief came to him. After a moment she moved away and put some band aids on the wounds. She sat up straight and smiled at Connor who slowly sat up and looked down. "Are those hello kitty band aids?" Murphy burst out laughing while she smiled.

"It's all that was in the kit." She said. He went to reach for them but Molly grabbed his hands.

"You have to keep them on." She said. "Until they heal."

"Give me my shirt so I can cover this abomination." He muttered and she quickly walked over and threw it to him. She then walked over to Murphy.

"Come on you shouldn't be on your feet too long…"

"That bath helped clear my head." he said as she walked him to the bed.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Starving."

"I have some corn beef left over I could make a sandwich for you. For both of you." She looked to Connor who had pulled his shirt on. "How does that sound?"

"Good." They said.

"Okay you rest." She said to Murphy. "And you don't you dare take that ice off your shoulder Connor… Speaking of which where's your ice?" she asked looking to Murphy.

"Oh I left it in the bathroom." He went to get up and she stopped him.

"I'll get it…" she said. "I'll get it. Full time job with you boys…"


	6. Two Chairs of Fate

AN: Okay so I've been writing this and not posting it I'm so sorry! I'm a good twenty six chapters ahead of myself! Ahhh! Okay so I know like only two people ready this but I love you guys so much, and hope you still are. Please review! Oh and check out my tumblr page under the screename karategirl666 I have tons of flandus and boondock saints on there!

-o-

Murphy slowly sat up in bed his eyes going to the clock. It was late, more early to be exact. His eyes went to the bed where Molly usually slept and froze seeing she wasn't there. He looked to the fire escape and relaxed seeing the girl in question sitting outside a book in her lap. He slowly snuck off the pull out couch making sure he didn't wake up Connor. He walked over to the window opened it up and nodded at her when she turned and smiled at him.

"Hey…" she said quietly as he came out and closed the window.

"Hey."

"You should be resting."

"I've rested enough…" he said. "What are you doing?" she stood up and leaned against the railing.

"Listening to the music…"

"What music?" after a moment of silence he heard it the sound of a classical orchestra.

"Every morning at three thirty a man across the way opens his windows and plays opera as loud as he chooses… It's always the good stuff too." After a long moment he looked over to see her eyes were closed a peaceful expression gracing her features. A breeze rolled by tossing her long red hair around in a freeing way. He reached over and set his hand on hers. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked to him to see he had an unreadable expression. He slowly moved forward as she stood up straight.

"Well we know you can jig… But can you just dance?" he asked and she smiled as he pulled her in close wrapping an arm around her waist as he did.

"I don't know… I've never tried before…" she said quietly.

"Well I tell you one thing… You have to let me lead." She laughed softly the sound breaking the cold silence of the night. He jumped as she stepped on his foot and they both laughed. He smiled as she leaned forward and rested her head in the crook of his neck as she gave another laugh.

"I'm sorry." She said before leaning back.

"That's alright…" he said with a smile. They moved easily together Molly slowly settling into their dance. "Thanks for taking care of me today…" he said quietly.

"It was nothing…"

"You didn't have to…"

"Of course I did…" She said with a soft expression. "I didn't mind doing it either…" she moved her hand off his shoulder and let it rest on his cheek as she looked over the bruise resting across his temple and cheek bone. "Your poor head… I warned you about Chino though."

"Yeah I sometimes have a listening problem."

"Well listen next time. I hate seeing you all banged up." She said her eyebrows knitted in concern.

"I will…"

"Promise me." He smiled as he looked off.

"I promise Moll…"

"Good…" her hand dropped back to his shoulder and he pulled her in a little closer. A comfortable silence settled over them and he couldn't help but look her over and admire her.

She was perfect in that moment. The moon high in the sky illuminated her flawless porcelain skin. Her long red hair rolled around her in perfect waves. Her deep emerald eyes shown in the tall lights of the city. She was the sight of perfection and he wanted to remember her like this, just like this, for always. He cradled her cheek in hand as his thumb slowly brushed over a faint blush that had begun to rise. He slowly moved forward and was thankful when she quickly backed away from him.

"What are you doing?" she asked as his jaw clenched.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head as he took a step back from her. "Nothing…" he looked away. "I'm sorry it must be left over from the concussion.

"Don't ever do that." She said and he slowly looked to her. "I mean it. Don't do that." She went to walk away and he grabbed her hand.

"Molly…" she turned and looked down at their entwined hands. "I'm sorry…" her eyes flickered away and she gave a soft surprising laugh.

"I don't know what's worse you trying to kiss me or you regretting trying to kiss me…" She said softly.

"You're the one who stopped me…"

"After years of getting kissed by people I didn't want kisses from do you really blame me for stopping who I can even if…" her voice trailed off.

"Even if what?" He asked.

"I'm seventeen. It's a crime. You're one of the saints of south Boston. It's a good thing I stopped you." She went to walk away and he grabbed her hand again.

"I don't want things to shift between us. I like you being here… I don't want you to run."

"I'd never leave you guys…" she said her expression softening. "Not ever, and this doesn't change our friendship. It might complicate it a bit but not change it. In fact…" she straightened up with a smile. "It doesn't complicate it at all. Like you said, it was just the concussion. Your noodle went all wonky." He relaxed smiling. "The market across the way is about to open I'm going to go get some eggs." He reached into his back pocket and pulled his wallet. "No I'll pay."

"You can't keep buying us things the cash you have will run out."

"No it won't… I've been putting away the money my father and those goons gave me since I was little I can pay roll us for a long time." She said with a smile.

"The goons paid you? As in the goons that… Abused you?"

"Paid me to keep me silent, didn't realize my fear was enough…" she said quietly. "When I realized that saving the money could be my ticket out I started to threaten them extort more money from them…" she looked off as she leaned against the gate. "Now I realize how screwed up that is… Having them pay me to…" she shook her head. "Never mind."

"That's not screwed up." She looked to him. "That's not what you were thinking it was."

"And what was I thinking it was?"

"Prostitution." He said the word cutting through the air like a knife. "It wasn't."

"Then what was it?"

"Your way out. Your survival. What else were you going to do to escape?"

"Beat the hell out them like I did that night I ran… I just wonder why I didn't do that before… I mean all the defense I know… Everything I can do and I never thought to raise my hand to them. Not once…"

"The abuse started before your training right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"That's why. The fear you had from before was left over… It clouded your fight response."

"I guess that makes sense…" She said shifting on her feet.

"Can I ask a question?" she nodded. "What changed that night? What made you want to fight them?" She thought about it for a moment as she leaned against the railing of the fire escape.

"For the first time ever they left the door open when they came in… Joseph was on top of me and I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, but when I looked over his shoulder I saw that light coming from the hallway through that open door. I saw freedom and it looked beautiful and I just reached over grabbed a lamp and as hard as I could just nailed him with it." She laughed and he looked at her. "The weight was gone and I was free… Then the other one, Big J rushed in. I took that lamp and threw it and he just went down. Boom down." She laughed remembering the relief she had felt. "I stood there looking down at their big fat bleeding heads and I felt this power. This power I never felt before and then it mixed with the freedom I felt thanks to that open door. I grabbed a bag from my closet threw what was in reach into it grabbed my money and I got out. I got out." she laughed. "I can't believe that I got out." She said as she shook her head before her expression slipped and a dark gaze followed suit.

_She thinks she's going to end up back there someday… _He slowly set his hand on hers.

"You're never going back." She looked to him. "You know that right?"

"How can you be sure? I mean my family could find me anytime and drag me back-."

"I can be sure because nor Connor and I would ever let that happen…" She slowly looked back out at the city scape.

"I actually believe you when you say that…"

"Good because it's true…" she smiled softly and he returned the expression before looking off. "The music stopped…" he said as he lit a cigarette.

"I guess it did… Too bad to, I wanted to dance some more." He smiled still looking off.

"What would have happened if you hadn't stopped me from kissing you?"

"Then you would have kissed me." she said stating the obvious and he looked to see she had a wicked smile and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"And?" he asked looking off.

"And…. I would have disastrously enjoyed it." after a moment he looked to her and froze to see she was gone. He turned around to see her walking through the apartment.

"Molly?" Connor asked groggily.

"Go back to sleep Connor when you wake up it will be to the smell of a glorious breakfast."

"Okay…" he said rolling over and falling asleep as she gave a small laugh.

-o-

Connor slowly sat up in bed, the most wonderful of smells meeting his nostrils. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled as he looked down at a plate of bacon right in front of his nose.

"Come on Connor come on…" she said slowly leading him out of bed.

"Smells so good." He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he slipped out of bed. Murphy laughed softly as he watched her lead his brother to the table.

"Coffee?" Molly asked.

"Yes please thank you love." He said as he sat down. "Oh waffles, I love waffles.

"They taste amazing." Murphy said.

"Here…" She poured him more orange juice as she poured Connor his coffee.

"Thank you lass." Murphy said.

"Mhm… Connor, crème or sugar?"

"There's some Irish crème up in the cupboard. I have a bit of a hangover…"

"Sure thing." She went to the cupboard and grabbed it. "Pour how much you like." She said.

"Thanks love."

"Mhm. More waffles Murphy?"

"Oh no but thank you." The phone rang and she walked over to it.

"Hello?" she jumped making the twins look to her after a long moment she held the phone far away from her ear. "Uhm there's a very angry sounding Irish woman on the phone calling me a scarlet woman… I'm not sure what that means." She said quietly.

"Ma!" The twins yelled.

"She's not a scarlet woman!" Connor said as Murphy walked to the phone.

"I got it lass." He said taking it. "Hey ma… I'm going to take this outside." Murphy said as he walked off.

"Scarlett woman?" She asked Connor.

"It means a woman who sleeps around. She must think we're all lovers or something ridiculous. She's sort of a jealous hen."

"Ah…" she said as she took a bite of waffle.

"This is wonderful Moll thank you for the breakfast."

"Least I can do." She said with a sweet smile.

"No we're not sleeping with her!" They heard Murphy yell and they both laughed. A phone rang and Connor instantly reached into his pocket pulling out his massive prepaid phone. He answered it with a smile.

"Hello Smecker." He greeted.

"_I found them the body guards to Molly… They're leaving the hospital tonight she did quite a number on them. Saint Marks 7:00 pm… I hope it all works out." _

"Thanks Smecker we'll call you when it's all done…" He hung up the phone and looked across the way to Molly who was smiling at him.

"When what's done?" She asked.

"We've got to go in help him get rid of some evidence tonight…" he said the lie tasting awful in his mouth. "I need you to stay put though, it's a three man job and there is no room for more."

"No problem I want to draw the entry plan for the bank job and I have tons of reading to do. Should I make you all dinner for when you get back?"

"Oh no love we'll be fine."

"Okay." She said with a smile. "Oh uhm I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything." He said continuing to eat.

"There's this small room above the closet and I'm thinking of changing it into a room so you and Murphy can have more space."

"I'll take a look at it see if it's livable if not we've been thinking of getting a new place. We can't stay in one spot for long."

"I guess that's true…" she said. "You know tonight while you guys are out I could maybe see if I can find us a new place…" He stopped eating and looked to her.

"You're not going out alone."

"I was going to maybe call Greenly or Duffy."

"Duffy is useful Greenly I don't want you anywhere near alone with him. But I think its best you stay low for a while." She slowly nodded and he continued to eat.

"Maybe you're right… Tomorrow night then we could go out and look around?"

"Sure love." She smiled brightly and he smiled as well as he finished breakfast.

"More food?"

"If you wouldn't mind." He said and she quickly got up to fetch it.

"I don't mind at all."

-o-

Murphy and Connor didn't say anything as they drove through Boston to their destination. Both understood the gravity of what was going on. Of what they were about to do. They were about to give Molly her power back. They were going to give her, her life back.

"She told me about how she got away last night… Lamps to their heads…"

"Paul said she did a number on them." Connor said with a smile.

"Now she'll end them for good and maybe she won't be scared anymore…"

"You've seen the fear too?" Connor asked.

"Any time a door opens when she doesn't expect it or the sound of creaking floor boards or… A lock turning… That one especially spooks her."

"I've stopped locking the bathroom door."

"Aye me too…" Murphy said with a nod.

"She puts on a brave face though."

"Aye she does… After tonight though she won't have too…"

"Very true…"

-o-

Molly smiled her feet curled under her on the bed as she read over her book. It was one she hadn't read yet called _A home at the end of the world_ by a writer named Michael Cunningham. So far with all the different points of view she was completely entertained and glad for a quiet night in. Still, she worried about Paul, Connor, and Murphy. Getting rid of evidence sounded risky and dangerous. She looked to the clock and saw that they had been gone for over four hours. She went from entertained with her book to thoroughly worried. She jumped when the door to the stairwell opened but relaxed instantly when she saw who was standing there.

"Connor." She said with a smile and a sigh of relief. After a long moment she stood and he saw a horrified expression. "Where's Murphy and Paul?" She looked to his hands. "Is that blood?" Her voice broke as he glanced down at his hands before looking back at her to see her sorrow filled expression. "Oh my god… Are they hurt are they okay?" She asked quickly.

"It's alright love they're fine…" He said walking to her with a smile.

"They're fine?" she asked. "Are you sure?" he laughed.

"I'm sure love."

"You scared the hell out of me." She said hitting him in the shoulder with her book as he laughed.

"Sorry…" He said. "We uhm well just Connor and I have something downstairs for you… Kind of a… A gift. Murphy's looking over the gifts… Making sure… They uhm." He cleared his throat. "Stay put."

"Oh…" She set her book down. "Okay…" she pulled on her pair of converse and grabbed a black cardigan. She was wearing a white loose fitting t shirt that tucked into her skinny jeans with a sideways facing belt. She was fit for combat and he was glad. They slowly waked down the stair well together and she smiled at him.

"So how did destroying evidence go?" She asked.

"About that love…" he said. "Paul Murphy and I didn't actually go and do that." He said as he headed to the underbelly of the building.

"No?" she asked eyeing him.

"No we actually, just Murphy and I, went out and got you something… Two some things." They stopped at the door to the basement and she jumped when she heard yelling coming from behind the massive metal door.

"Connor what is that?" She asked hearing more pained yells coming from behind the steel door. "Connor?" she looked back at him to see he had a serious expression.

"We got them Molly…" She blinked in obvious confusion.

"Who?"

"The body guards…"

"What?" she asked softly as he opened the door. She watched as Murphy walked to her blocking the sight of whoever was in the room.

"We got the men who hurt you…" Connor said.

"I don't understand…" Murphy walked to her side as she and Connor walked into the room the door closing behind them. Her eyes slowly settled on two men handcuffed to two chairs. It took her a moment to register the men before fear instantly gripped her. She took a horrified intake of breath.

"No…" she said backing right up into the twins arms.

"It's alright…" They said.

"No… No…" She said shaking her head as the men looked up at her.

"Look who it is…" Joseph said before spitting blood onto the ground.

"If it isn't our special girl." Big J added. The men were truly disgusting large and in their forties with balding heads.

"Don't call me that." Molly said her voice barely above a whisper her eyes wide with fear.

"So you got the saints to do what you couldn't." Big J stated.

"I can't do this…" She said turning to run only to have the twins grab a hold of her.

"You can do this Molly… You have to do this." Murphy said holding onto her.

"Let me go…" she said shaking.

"You kill them and it makes it all better." Connor said. "Don't you see that?" She was breathing hard struggling to get to the door.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Murphy said softly looking to his brother. .

"She has to do this just like Rocco had to do that cleaner." Connor said. "Remember how good he felt after?"

"No I remember how angry he was he lost a finger." Murphy said through gritted teeth.

"Please please just let me out of this room." Molly said. "Please let me out of this room… Please… I can't breathe please…" Her voice was pleading and they looked down to see tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please… Please…" Murphy opened the door and she ran out collapsing onto the stairs. Connor rushed to her side and set his hand on her back.

"Shh love it's okay… It's okay, you're safe you're perfectly safe… They can't hurt you…"

"She'll be in a world of hurt when we get out of these handcuffs!" Joseph yelled making Murphy rush over and punch him so hard it made the chair teeter to one side.

"I can't do this…" She said. "I did it once I can't do it again…"

"You didn't finish what you started though." Connor said as Murphy walked back and kneeled at her other side as the steel door closed.

"I was so sure they were dead… I was so sure it was over… I had started to feel normal again."

"And you can feel normal once and for all…" Murphy said. "All you have to do is finish them off." He set a gun at her side and she slowly looked at it.

"You can do this Molly…" Connor said softly and she slowly reached over with a shaking hand and rested it on the cold metal of the gun. "That's it love…" She slowly took a hold of it and looked it over.

"I can do this…" She said as she slowly stood and faced the steel door. "I have to do this…" She moved forward and opened the door up before slowly heading into the dimly lit room the twins slowly following her. She pointed the weapon at Joseph before her hand slowly dropped her jaw clenching.

"Love, don't stop now." Connor said.

"You can do it Moll…" Murphy urged and Molly's jaw clenched.

"You have this coming." She said her voice shaking as she spoke. "Both of you."

"And what exactly did we do that you didn't want?" Big J asked his teeth slightly bared.

"Want?" she asked. "I didn't want any of it…"

"You were screaming you were enjoying it so much at least with me." Big J said.

"I was screaming because I was in pain!" she yelled.

"We did nothing wrong." Joseph said.

"You don't call touching a four year old wrong?" She asked. "Or a five year old or a six or a seven or a-."

"We never touched you!" they yelled.

"Liar…" she said. "Liars." Her voice broke before looking to the twins. "They're lying."

"We know lass. They've pretty much admitted it already." Murphy said, he and his brother glaring into the men.

"Say what you did to me admit it out right." Molly said pointing her gun at Big J and then to Joseph.

"We would never touch a little girl." Big J said.

"But you did. You touched me every night." She said her voice quivering. "Every single night…"

"You're not a little girl Molly." Joseph said.

"I was before I met you two!" she yelled. "I never got to be a little girl you took that away from me!" She pointed the gun. "Admit what you did!"

"Just shoot them Molly." Connor said wanting to watch the rapists go down.

"Yeah, we know what they did." Murphy said and she turned looking to them.

"You don't understand I have to hear them say it they have to admit it…" She said pain evident in her expression. "I have to hear them say it…"

"We're never going to say something that isn't true." Big J said. Murphy and Connor both rushed forward punching the men across the face.

"Admit what you've done!" Murphy yelled.

"Tell her what you did!" Connor commanded as he kicked Joseph backwards in his chair to the ground. "Tell her!" Molly closed her eyes as she heard Murphy and Connor yell at them over and over again while beating them for their lies.

"She wanted it!" her eyes snapped open and she looked to Big J. "She wanted it! She asked for it!" Murphy and Connor moved them back up into a sitting positions.

"You wanted it you little half breed slut." Joseph spat on the ground at her feet. "You were always dancing around your room in those outfits."

"My leotards?" she asked. "I was in gymnastics you prick!"

"You wanted it."

"You know I didn't." she said. "You know because I said so…"

"Oh you liked it with both of us!" Big J yelled. "You moaned said oooh yeah baby."

"Because if I didn't it was a hundred times worse!" The gun fired and she jumped back as she watched Big J go down. She slowly looked to the gun she held shaking in her hand. "Oh my god…" She whispered.

"No Joey!" Joseph yelled seeing blood flood out of his friends chest. "Joey! You bitch!" he looked to her to see she was staring at him.

"I never wanted it." she said with a blank expression as she raised her gun.

"You fucking bitch you killed him! When I get out of this chair you're going to be one sorry little slut!" She aimed the gun and shot him right between the eyes. She tilted her head as she slowly walked over to the bodies who were slumped in their chairs. She looked at them for a long moment as she took a long shaky breath the gun still smoking in her hand.

"I didn't want it… I never… I never wanted it!" she screamed making the twins jump as she fired her weapon over and over again into the dead bodies. "You bastards you ruined everything! You ruined who I was! Who I was supposed to be! You ruined me! You took everything I was and left an empty shell!" She threw the empty gun at them and started kicking them. "I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you! You go to hell you sit and you fucking rot!" she stomped down on both their faces before stumbling back her breaths ragged and harsh. The twins stood there watching her look down at the bodies for a long time before a small laugh escaped her. She turned away from the bloody scene and looked to them. "I need a baseball bat…" Connor blinked as he looked over her blank expression. Murphy looked around before grabbing a pipe and throwing it to her. "Thank you." She turned and started beating Big J's corpse over and over before turning and doing the same to Joseph.

-o-

Molly slowly backed away from the pulped corpses her chest heaving. She didn't know how long she'd been going at them but it felt like hours. Her body was heavy like she had been carrying a ton of led on her back while hiking up a steep hill. She dropped the pipe from hand and slowly looked down at her hands seeing they were covered in blood.

"Do you feel better?" Murphy asked and Molly slowly turned to him.

"Gun." She said holding out her hand and Connor instantly gave one to her. She pointed it at Big J and emptied a clip before handing the gun back. "Gun." She said again and Murphy handed her his. She emptied its clip into Joseph before taking a step back and staring at them.

"So?" Murphy asked as he watched her tilt her head at the scene. "Feel better Lass?"

"Yeah love how do you feel?" Connor inquired with a smile. The work she had done was truly spectacular.

"Tired..." She admitted making them smile. "And uhm bloody…" She raised her hands for them to see not realizing she was completely spattered in blood.

"You ready to put them to rest?" Connor asked moving forward coins in hand.

"Put them to rest?" She asked her eyes narrowing. "You two want to do the prayer for these fuckers?"

"It's kind of our thing Lass." Murphy said.

"You think they deserve redemption?" she asked looking to them with wide eyes. "How fucked up are you two?"

"Love, it's not about redemption for them." Connor said.

"It's about redemption for us." Murphy said.

"For us?" she asked looking to the bodies she had beaten to mounds of pulp.

"That's right…" Connor said.

"I guess I have a lot to learn…" She said quietly.

"Help us put the coins over the eyes then lass?" Murphy asked holding out four coins for her. She slowly raised a shaking hand as her jaw clenched. He slowly dropped the coins into her palm and watched as she turned away and walked to the bodies. She stopped before them and stared for a long moment her jaw clenching.

"What is it love?" Connor inquired.

"I… I-I don't know where their eyes are…" she admitted quietly and they walked over to see the faces were a bloody savage mess.

"Put it in the general direction of where you think they might be." Connor said and she nodded as she did as he said. She slowly backed away from the corpses and stood behind Murphy and Connor who kneeled.

"And Shepard's we shall be…" The brothers said together making her look back up. "For thee my lord for thee." They said softly. "Power hath descended forth from thy hand that our feet may swiftly carry out thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to thee and teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomine Patris Et Fili." They took out their rosaries. "Et Spiritus Scanti."


	7. Shock

"I'm going to take a shower." Molly said as they walked into the apartment. The twins tilted their heads as they watched her head straight into the bathroom and close the door. They waited, for the sound of a clicking lock. Something they had never heard from her thanks to the bastards she had killed down stairs had locked her door every night while abusing her.

"Did she lock it?" Murphy asked after a while.

"No… She didn't." Connor said staring at the ground.

"What does that mean?" Murphy asked as they heard the shower go on.

"It means she's not over it…"

"Maybe it will just take a few days for it to sink in, you know her being safe."

"Maybe." Connor said hopeful that Murphy was right.

Molly watched as the water cascaded down from the shower head to slam into the tub beneath. She felt as though she could hear each droplet hitting the porcelain tub. Every single one mocking her with its care free sound. She stepped into the shower not bothering to take off her clothes. She slowly sat down as the cold water rained over her washing away any evidence of what she had done. She felt herself begin to panic as she began drawing in panicked air. Her heart was pounding away in her chest, slamming against her rib cage threatening to break it. She could die in that moment she wanted to and that realization only horrified her more. Her eyes grew wide as she realized she wasn't pulling in any air as she breathed.

"What is that?" Murphy asked standing from his chair a clip in hand. "Do you hear that Connor?" His brother perked up and looked around the apartment.

"No…"

"Shh for a minute…" they waited for a long moment before they both heard a panicked noise coming from the bathroom. It was ragged near a scream.

"Hey boys." They turned seeing Smecker. "Brought some books for… What the hell is that noise?" he looked to the bathroom hearing the shower going along with another unrecognizable noise. "What happened?"

"She just finished killing her abusers she's washing the blood off." Paul rushed forward.

"And you left her alone?" he asked as he grabbed a hold of the door knob. "Molly I'm coming in!" He burst through the door and stopped seeing Molly in the shower fully dressed gasping for air. "Molly…" He rushed to her side not minding the freezing water that pelted against him. "Breathe Molly… Come on Breathe." He said and she quickly shook her head. The twins slowly walked into the bathroom to see Paul holding onto her. "It's alright what ever happened before whatever is happening now you can get through it you just have to breathe." She gasped for air. "That's it. That's it." he coached as she gripped onto his shoulders. Her rushed breathing slowly turned into sobs as she leaned into him. "Shh…" he said wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her to his chest. "Shh…"

"It's not better…" She sobbed.

"I know…" he said the sound of her sorrow cutting him like a knife. He slowly reached for the knobs of the shower and turned the water from cold to warm.

"I just want it to get better…"

"It will… I'm going to make sure of it…" he said quietly as he waved the boys off. They slowly walked out of the room Connor closing the door behind them as they did.

They waited in silence at the table their empty guns and the bloody pipe Molly had used lying on the table. The shower had been going for over an hour and they had been hearing her crying just as long. They both knew they had never seen such sorrow across any ones expression. Not ever. Both Connor and Murphy wondered if they had done right by Molly or had just damaged her more.

They heard the shower go off and the door slowly open. Paul emerged from the bathroom with Molly cradled in his arms still in her wet clothes. He slowly rested her down on the bed before pulling the covers over her body as she blankly stared out at him. He smoothed her hair before slowly standing and looking to Connor and Murphy. He walked over to the corner of the room beckoning them to follow which they did.

"How is she doing?" Murphy asked.

"She's in shock. I've seen this before when victims address their attackers in court it's never quite as bad but usually they don't watch someone murder their attacker or in this case attackers."

"We didn't kill them… She did." Connor said.

"What?" Paul asked his eyes wide.

"We thought the revenge would be good for her." Murphy said.

"Does this look good for her!?" he yelled and they watched as Molly didn't even so much bat an eye. "Where are the bodies?"

"Down stairs, in the basement." Murphy said.

"Do you guys have another place to go?" Paul asked.

"We were going to leave right after her shower." Murphy said.

"Did you guys have another place set up?" Paul asked.

"No." They said.

"So you didn't think this through at all!" They jumped. "Luckily…" he smoothed down his wet clothes. "I did." He walked over to a table and wrote down an address. "It's all set up and better for three instead of two… We shouldn't be moving her but we don't have a choice it's only a matter of time before the stench of the corpses raise awareness… Get her there first don't worry about your possessions I'll get the boys down here. Go now." Murphy walked over to the bed and lifted Molly into his arms before rushing out Connor following. After he was sure they were out of earshot Paul took a breath. "FUCK!"

-o-

"How's she looking?" Connor asked driving as fast as he could as Murphy tended to Molly in the back seat.

"She's pale…" He looked to her chest which was rising and falling quickly. "Breathing really fast… She hasn't blinked in a while I don't think… We shouldn't have moved her." Murphy muttered completely worried.

"We didn't have a choice." Connor said as he pulled into a back alley of an abandoned warehouse. "We're here." He got out of the car and opened the door and reached in taking Molly from Murphy who quickly followed his brother to a door. "Kick it open." Connor said.

"Right." Murphy slammed his foot against it and found it wouldn't budge.

"Put some fucking effort into it Murph." Connor spat.

"Don't fucking call me that." Murphy said before slamming his foot against the door making it burst open. He stepped aside as Connor rushed into the dark room. Murphy closed the door before flipping on some lights. Connor looked around his jaw clenching.

"I thought Smecker said this place was set up. This place is a mess." Connor stated. They were in a large room filled with tons of boxes old furniture and industrial items.

"Hold on." Murphy said as he rushed to a metal door. He opened it up before disappearing. Connor slowly looked down at Molly who was staring off her expression still blank.

"It's alright love." He said as he searched her features for any sign that she could hear him. "It's gunna be alright…"

"Here we're set up, up here." Murphy said from the doorway. Connor quickly rushed over to the door before heading up a spiral staircase. They got to a hatch and Murphy opened it before climbing up. "Hand her to me." Connor nodded and Murphy took her in his arms as Connor climbed up. He slowly looked around to see a loft. It had a large kitchenette and dining space with a living area and TV. He watched as Murphy carried Molly into a room. He quickly followed and watched as Murphy set her down on an undressed mattress. "Molly?" Murphy asked seeing her looking off at a blank crème painted wall. "Moll?" she continued to stare off her chest rising and falling fast as she took rushed breaths.

"She's in shock, remember?" Connor asked as he walked over to the other side of the bed. He brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. "We thought we were doing her right when we were really just doing her wrong."

"It made sense…" Murphy said. "That vengeance would help her…"

"We should have talked to Paul about it more…"

"Or maybe we should have prepared her for what we were going to have her do."

"Maybe…" Connor said. They sat on either side of her for a long while holding her hands before they heard a noise.

"I'll check it out." Murphy said pulling a gun. He slowly made it out of the room and stopped seeing Greenly and Duffy. Murphy quickly closed the door as he came into view.

"Hey." He said stowing his weapon away.

"We got some of your things." Greenly said with a smile. "Smecker and Dolly are coming with the rest in just a few… Smecker is pissed you killed so near to your hiding spot, best not do it again."

"Where's Molly?" Greenly asked as they set items down.

"Smecker didn't say?" Murphy asked.

"Say what?" Greenly inquired.

"Uhm she's under the weather." He said not wanting to go too deep into her business.

"Should I get her some medicine or something?" Duffy asked waltzing in.

"No… It's just a uhm… A migraine." He said lying quickly.

"Where's Connor?" Greenly asked as he glanced around the apartment.

"Looking in on Molly." He said as he walked to the door and slowly opened it. "Connor the boys are here I'll switch with you."

"No need I'll do it." Paul said brushing past the group as Dolly came in behind him.

"What's he so angry about?" Greenly asked.

"Nothing…" Murphy said walking into the room with Paul. As the door closed Duffy Dolly and Greenly exchanged looks.

"I think we're missing out on something." Greenly said.

"For once I think you might be right." Duffy said.

"What do you mean for once?"

"Huge friggin guy." Duffy and Dolly chimed in unison.

"Am I ever going to live that down?"

"Nope." They said in unison once more.

"Her heart's beating like a humming bird…" Paul said moving away from Molly who he had rested a sheet over. "She's hardly blinking either… It's like she's catatonic." He said softly

"Is she going to be alright?" Connor asked worriedly.

"I don't know." He said. "I'll tell you though I've seen this before, a few times. In other agents. They suffer a mental collapse. Not like an emotional breakdown. No, this is the brain shutting itself down to give its owner time to rest, time to heal. She'll either come back very very strong from this or…" His voice trailed off.

"Or what Smecker?" Murphy asked.

"Or she won't."

"Or she won't?" They asked.

"What does that even mean?" Connor asked.

"It means she'll be broken beyond repair. She'll be a shell."

"How do we snap her out of it?" Murphy asked.

"We don't." Paul said.

"Do you think she'll make it out of this stronger?" Connor asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you know!?"

"I know you fucked her up!" Paul yelled reeling on them. "What the fuck were you two thinking?"

"We told you our plan!"

"I thought you two were going to do it not have her do it! Let me ask you a question did she fight you on it in the beginning maybe run from the room?"

"_Please please just let me out of this room." Molly said. "Please let me out of this room… Please. I can't breathe…" Her voice was pleading and they looked down to see tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please… Please…" Murphy opened the door and she ran out collapsing onto the stairs._

"Yeah she did…" Connor admitted quietly.

"You should have let her."

"We did." Murphy said. "She kind of collapsed on the stairs, and we convinced her to go back…"

"You shouldn't have." Paul said. "Now get out… I'll be taking care of her from here until she snaps out of it."

"You expect us to leave her?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah I do…" He said. "Get the fuck out."

"Come on Murph."

"Don't fucking call me that…" he muttered as he stormed out of the room.

"Take care of her Paul." Connor said.

"More then you have." He said as the other twin left and shut the door.

"What the fuck is going on?" He heard Greenly ask.

-o-

Paul looked after Molly that first day with no response. She literally did nothing but lay there blinking five times every few minutes. She didn't even get up to go to the bathroom. Then night fell and morning rose and she suddenly sat up. He blinked for a few moments wondering if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"Molly?" Paul asked, and she slowly stood. She looked around for a long moment before heading out of the room. "Molly?" He followed her.

"Well if it isn't our girl." Connor said standing as Murphy quickly turned off the TV.

"How are you feeling Molly?" She walked around before spotting the bathroom and heading in. The door closed and a few minutes later she returned.

"Molly?" Paul asked. She walked past him back into her room as the others followed. They watched as she slowly crawled onto the bed and curled into a tight ball and continue to stair out at the wall. "False alarm..." He muttered.

For the next three days Molly would stay in bed. She would only get out of bed to go to the bathroom connected to her bedroom. She was like a statue in her expression, her eyes empty her lips set in a thin line. Her movements when she would head to the bathroom were like that of a specter slow and woeful.

"Come on Moll…" Paul said kneeling beside the bed. "You can't keep this up. Eventually you have to start living again… Eventually you're going to have to allow yourself to feel once more." He sighed seeing her expression as blank as ever. "Or at least allow yourself to eat." Since she had gone into her comatose state he had hardly been able to get a few glasses of water in her, let alone any food. He slowly got up and headed out of the room with a sigh. He knew what he had to do but he hated the fact he was going to have to do it.

"How is she?" He turned to see Connor and Murphy sitting at the dining room table a deck of cards dealt out in front of them.

"Still catatonic." Paul said as he walked over and grabbed his coat off the chair Murphy was sitting on. "I can barely get her to drink anything let alone get some food down her. She's starting to dehydrate. I'm going to pick up some medical supplies IV's and such."

"You think she'll need all that?" Murphy asked as he and Connor stood following him to the hatch that led down to the secret spiral stair case.

"We have to prepare in case she does." Paul said. "Can you check in on her for me while I'm gone I have no idea how long it will take."

"Sure." Murphy said.

"Of course." Connor added.

"If you can, try and coax some food into her." Paul said and they nodded as he headed down the stair case. When the hatch closed they both turned and looked into the room where Molly was laying. They hadn't been allowed to see her in over three days. Paul had continuously blocked their efforts. He blamed them for her quiet state and they agreed with his standing on the matter. After getting a small bowl of soup ready they slowly headed into the room. The last time they had been in the room it had been bare and cold, but it seemed in the time Paul had been looking after her he had also done some decorating. Her bed had a soft lavender colored bed spread. Portraits of beautiful classic women were hung on the wall. After looking around they glanced down to Molly who was laying on the bed her knees pulled to her chest.

"Hey Lass." Murphy said as he and Connor walked over to the bed and sat down at her side.

"Brought some food love." Connor set the tray of soup down in front of her. They watched as she rolled to her other side putting her back to them. They looked to each other before walking around to the other side of the bed and setting the food down as they kneeled before her.

She didn't look well. Her skin was a sickly white unlike the healthy porcelain it normally was. Her permanent rosy blush all but gone. She had circles underneath her eyes and her hair's fire red color was starting to dwindle. Her cheek bones were starting to stick out farther than they normally did.

"Lass you've got to eat…" Murphy said softly.

"You're starting to look right gaunt you are love." Connor added as he set the food in front of her once more.

"Come on lass… One small bite that's all we're asking." She went to roll to her other side but Murphy reached forward and set a hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Lass please eat some-." With lightning fast reflexes she sent the bowl of soup flying off the tray into the wall. The brothers stared at the broken bowl and spattered food. When they looked back they both froze. She was holding a gun to Murphy's head her eyes still blank and looking past him completely. As he slowly took his hand away from her she slowly tucked the gun back under her pillow.

"I wouldn't touch her for a while." Connor said.

"Yeah you fucking think?" Murphy asked him with a glare.

"Should we take the gun away from her?" Connor asked

"You really want to try that?" Murphy asked.

"I was hoping you would." Connor said and they looked to each other before sighing and looking back to Molly who had seemed to have fallen asleep.

"I'm going to get a rag you pick up the broken bowl." Murphy said as he headed out of the room. After cleaning up the mess the two sat outside the room making sure they could see the sleeping Molly in the bedroom.

"She really didn't want you touching her." Connor said as he looked down at the deck of cards before them.

"I shouldn't have touched her so quickly." He said quietly as he looked over his cards. "Or maybe it's because of other reasons." Murphy muttered his guilt from the near kiss starting to become too much. Sunday really couldn't come quick enough. He had a lot of things to get off his chest.

"Other reasons?" Connor asked looking over his twin. "What other reasons?"

"Oh I don't know…" he said scratching behind his ear, a sure sign to Connor that he was hiding something.

"I think you do." Connor said with a knowing smile which made Murphy wonder just what Connor knew.

"Did you see us?"

"See us?" Connor asked. "By us do you mean Molly and yourself?" He really did love giving his brother hell.

"What do you know?"

"What do I know about you and Molly?"

"Don't fuck with me man." Murphy said with a stern point.

"You are really paranoid." Connor said with an amused laugh. "What the hell did you do kiss her?" He took a swig of whiskey and froze as Murphy stared at him wide eyed. He gulped down the alcohol before slowly lowering his glass. "You kissed her?"

"No." Murphy said overly loud and he quickly looked into the bedroom to see if he had woken Molly. When there was no movement he shifted uncomfortably in his chair under the intense gaze of his brother. "No…" he said more quietly. "Nearly did though… She stopped me."

"Was she mad at you about it?" Connor asked.

"No she chalked it up to my concussion from her uncle… She laughed about it…" Murphy said pouring himself a glass of whiskey to down. "She said nothing changed between us…"

"But you two didn't kiss?"

"I said she stopped me didn't I?"

"Just making sure." Connor said sitting back in his chair. He didn't like the idea of Murphy's lips going anywhere near Molly's. Anytime he thought of it his stomach gave a wretched turn. "What got you to that situation?"

"What?" Murphy asked.

"What made you… Want to uhm…" he made a strange movement with both his hands. "Kiss… Her."

"I don't know." He said with a shrug.

"You have to know."

"Why are you so hung up on this huh?" Murphy asked. "Have you kissed her?"

"She's seventeen I'd never do that to a seventeen year old. You're a dirty old man!"

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Murphy asked standing his brother following his movements.

"What the hell is going on here?" they turned to see Paul with a duffle bag.

"Murphy kissed Molly."

"Nearly." He corrected. "She stopped me."

"Good she's too good for you." Paul said heading towards the bedroom. "I'm hooking her up to an IV… Lower your damn voices you don't want to scare her." He said before closing the door. The twins looked to each other their jaws clenching before they slowly sat down.

"Nearly." Murphy said again before taking a sip of whiskey and staring down into the glass.

"What made you want to kiss her?"

"Why do you need to know so bad? What are you jealous or something?" Connor snorted.

"Of you and Molly? Please…" Connor said waving him off. "I just want to know what would make my dear wholesome brother into a statutory rapist."

"Don't fucking call me that." Murphy said with a glare that silenced his brother. "Besides kissing aint rape."

"No it's molestation…" Connor said and Murphy sighed heavily.

"Shut the fuck up…" He muttered as he shifted in his chair and he hunched over his glass. "Look… If you were in my situation you would have tried the same."

"I doubt it." Connor muttered. They heard a crash in the bedroom and both stood quickly before hearing a yell and a loud thud. They rushed into the room and stopped in their tracks seeing Molly holding Paul by the throat her gun pointed between his eyes.

"Okay Molly just calm down." Paul said shoved against a wall his arms spread in defense.

"What do you think were you doing with that big needle Smecker?" She asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"You haven't drank much or eaten anything in many days I was hooking you to an IV so you didn't dehydrate or starve." Her jaw clenched.

"I hate needles." She said her jaw visibly clenching.

"Okay I didn't know that." Paul said.

"Did you think to ask?"

"You were in a comato-."

"Did you think to ask?" She inquired.

"No." She slowly moved away lowering the gun as she did.

"Never without my permission." She said with a dangerous look. "Understand?"

"Yes…"

"Good." She slowly turned and began looking around the room. She walked over to a door and tilted her head seeing all her clothes hanged up. "Thanks for setting up the room."

"Sure thing." Paul said relaxing, just glad she was talking.

"I'm going to get a shower… I'll have some food in a bit." She said grabbing a few items and heading into her bathroom and closing the door. As the shower went on the men looked to each other.

"So is she all better?" Connor asked.

"I'm not sure… But I'll tell you one thing that girls got training…" Paul said his jaw clenching. "The abuse must have started long before it or those men would have been long dead…"


	8. Late Night Cut

Chapter dedicated to: XxNeverxLosexHopexX you've got three chapters coming your way thanks for reading, thank you all for reading... I kind of wish this story was more popular but I know it's not a really popular pairing in the fandom.

-o-

Molly sat at the edge of her Victorian tub as water rained down from the faucet. She watched as she splashed up the water in the bottom with her toes. Which at some point had been painted pink by Paul. He had taken good care of her and she did feel sorry for pulling a gun on him but the needle had pinched and the pain had surprised her. As for Murphy she as well felt bad about pulling a gun on him but him touching her while lying in bed had taken her to a place she hadn't wanted to go back to.

She wasn't sure why she had reacted to the deaths of Joseph and Big J the way she had. All she did know was as soon as she had gotten to the apartment after killing them she had realized that nothing had been made better. She still felt scared, and she still held hate with in her heart. She turned off the water and took a deep breath knowing it was time to act like everything was better and she was perfectly okay. The twins and Paul deserved such a performance. They had worked hard to deal justice for her and she wasn't about to tell them that, that justice hadn't helped her in any way. She looked herself over in the mirror before taking a deep breath and smiling.

The twins slowly stood as Molly came out of the bedroom. Paul smiled seeing she was wearing some of the new clothes he had bought her. She smiled at them as she looked around.

"So this is the new place?" She asked seeing how much larger it was then their last residence.

"Do you like it?" Paul asked.

"Oh yeah it's great tons of room…" she said. "By the way I love the décor in mine…"

"You do?" he asked with a smile. "I'm so glad you like it." Molly nodded before smiling softly as her eyes averted to the side.

"I'm uhm… I'm embarrassed." She admitted. "I kind of freaked out there…" she looked at the twins and Paul. "Sorry… I mean I'm really sorry…"

"That's alright love… We should have gone about it a different way." Connor said while Murphy nodded.

"No no how you went about it was perfect. I got all my aggression out I mean I beat those bastards into bloody mushes of evil pulp which felt amazing." She said making them smile.

"How are you feeling now though?" Murphy asked.

"Me?" she asked. "Five by five sky's all clear." She said with a smile before looking to Murphy. "By the way sorry for pulling the gun on you I'm still a little weary about being touched unexpectedly."

"No problem." He said.

"So… Am I forgiven for going catatonic or will I have to make some grand statement like dinner?"

"Dinner definitely." The twins said and she laughed.

"Yeah we love your corn beef." Murphy said.

"I was thinking Shepards pie." She said.

"Oh even better!" Murphy said clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

"Paul if you don't mind getting the ingredients for me you and the rest of the boys are welcome to join."

"Make a list I'll call the guys." Paul said and she smiled as she walked over to the kitchen. As she wrote down the items her smile faded.

_I'm feeling better than I did… But I just wish it would all get better right away._

-o-

The twins watched as Molly slowly piped on the top of the Shepard's pie. Her brows were knitted and her hand movements precise. She hadn't said much since Paul had come back with the groceries. She would ask him to hand her a few things and then go back to her work.

"How do you think she's doing?" Murphy asked quietly.

"How about you ask her yourself?" Molly asked with a small smile looking over her shoulder at them. They smiled cheekily and she laughed softly.

"Well that gives us hope." Connor said as he and his brother walked over.

"How does this look?" Molly asked pulling back and looking over the dish with an unsure expression.

"Unlike any Shepard pie we've ever eaten." Murphy said.

"Is it wrong?" She asked.

"It's different but I bet it tastes better than any Shepards pie we've ever had." Connor said.

"Open the oven for me?"

"Sure thing love." Connor stated as he flipped it open and she stuck the treat in the oven. "I'm going to need help with dessert I'm making a whiskey cherry sorbet and as I whisk this broken up ice I need you to pour the whiskey in and Murphy I need you to pour the cherry juice in make sure none of the cherries fall in though."

"Sure thing." He said walking over.

"So that's what all the blending earlier was about." Connor said.

"Mhm…"

"So lass…" Murphy said as she started to whisk and they started to pour their ingredients. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"The only people who were nice to me in my families household were the cooks, I spent as much time in the kitchen as I could and in turn the chefs taught me mostly everything…" She smiled as she whisked. "I often dreamed of running away to Paris and becoming a chef when I was a child…"

"Why didn't you?" Connor asked as he looked her over

"Because I grew up and realized my father's reach was limitless." She muttered taking the bowl away and sticking it in the freezer.

"He hasn't gotten to you yet." Connor said.

"Key word being yet... Speaking of which have you guys been studying the plans?"

"We have we've got them memorized flat." Connor stated while Murphy nodded.

"Good because I want to pull this gig in three days." She said as she turned and leaned back against the counter to look at them.

"Why three days?" Murphy inquired.

"Three days is my eighteenth birthday and I'm looking to ring in my eighteenth year with a hell of a bang…" She said with a cheeky look.

"Amen to that." Connor said clapping her on the back as she smiled.

"You're thinking of blowing up the bank?" Murphy asked.

"Hell yes I am. My father spent more money on building that bank then he has in it… It was his pride and joy."

"Where are we going to get the C4?" Connor asked.

"It's in the bank." She said with a smile. "It's almost too easy right?"

"No we still have to get in." Murphy said.

"The parties here!" Molly turned and smiled seeing Greenly.

"I'll get us in…" She said to them and they nodded.

"Hello hello!" She walked over to Greenly and grabbed a bag from him. "Glad to see you're feeling better doll." He said going in for a kiss on the cheek. The twins laughed as she planted her hand against his face and pushed him back. "You break my heart you know that!?" He asked with a laugh as she walked away.

"I'm still off limits."

"I checked your file and you're only off limits for another few days." He said with a wink as he set a bag down.

"Oh no honey I'm off limits to you for a very very very long time." She said with a smile as the twins laughed more.

"I'll wait." Greenly said and she laughed more.

"Can we come up!" they heard a yell from the trap door.

"I'm coming!" Molly yelled running over.

"Not yet you are." Greenly said and she flipped him the bird making them laugh more.

"Our girls back." Connor said nudging his brother who nodded.

"Sorry about that guys it locks on its own." Molly said as she opened the door.

"Take this for me Moll if you don't mind." Dolly said handing her up a bag.

"Sure thing." She grabbed the bag before taking his hand and helping him up out of the hole.

"Thanks much Doll."

"Here Duffy." She said putting down her hand and helping him as well.

"Thanks much." He said. "Here brought this for you I heard you hadn't been feeling well the past few days…" he handed her a book.

"Hey thanks Duffy." She said with a smile.

"What he bring you?" Paul asked coming up from the hole.

"A book on the history of law enforcement in Boston…" She said with a smile looking down at it as she set the bag down on the table.

"There's a lot of cool stuff in there it was mine when I was in the academy you can have it now."

"Thanks very much." She said with a bright smile that melted anyone in the room. "I'll go put it in my room." She said heading off quickly.

"I got the liquor per usual." Paul said setting a bag full of alcohol on the table.

"This is some good stuff what's the occasion?" Connor asked as Molly walked back into the room.

"David Della Rocco was put to rest today I thought we should celebrate him for his sacrifice." Paul said.

"He was buried today?" Murphy asked and she didn't miss the pain that flashed across his expression.

"Was it… Was it a nice service?" Connor inquired.

"I made sure it was." Paul said.

"Did you say David Della Rocco?" Molly asked and the twins looked to her.

"You know-knew him?" Murphy asked.

"Yeah everyone in the other families new about the funny man…" She said with a smile. "I got to meet him a few times when we used to meet with Papa Joe… he looked just as out of his element in the meetings as I did." She smiled. "We were waiting outside while my father and uncle talked to Papa Joe and his right hand man, Rocco made the time go fast with all his jokes. He bought me sprites and a hot dogs every meeting we had together…" They smiled. "He was really sweet… I'm sorry to hear that he was the Rocco taken out in the basement that night at Papa Joes… He was your friend?"

"More than that love." Connor said and her expression softened.

"He was like the third more tall and harry twin." Murphy said and everyone gave a laugh as Molly patted both twins on the back.

"I'm sorry you lost your brother boys…" She said and they nodded at her. They all took a shot glass in hand.

"To the funny man." The twins said.

"The funny man." The others chimed before throwing back a shot glass.

"Now to party the way Rocco would have wanted us too." Murphy said.

"Cheers to that." Connor said.

"What are you cooking tonight Doll?" Duffy asked.

"Shepard's pie." She said.

"Smells amazing." He said.

"So your birthday is coming up." Dolly said. "The big eighteen what are we doing for it?"

"We've got a job we'll probably be too busy." Molly said.

"No way we're still celebrating your birthday." Connor said with a point. "Afterwards we'll have a shin dig here."

"We should take her out." Murphy said.

"Yeah where?" Connor asked. "Everyone other than the people in this room are looking for us."

"Not everyone." Murphy said and Connor looked at him before smiling.

"Very true…" Connor said knowing who Murphy was talking about. "We're taking you out love."

"Oh I know where we're going." Greenly said and the twins high fived him.

"I'm not going to be let in on this am I?" Molly asked.

"It's going to be a surprise I should think." Paul said.

"Well this should be fun I've never had a birthday party before." She said with a smile.

"Never?" Greenly Duffy and Dolly asked and she just shrugged.

"Only the boys get birthday parties in my family." She said with a shrug. "I mean we get presents but never a party."

"You're childhood gets more and more sad as time goes on." Paul said.

"Not really I mean if you got a party the presents would suck if you didn't get a party then the presents were amazing to make up for it." She said with a smile.

"What's the best gift you ever got for your birthday I'm wondering how big the presents go for mafia kids." Paul said.

"Five thousand dollars to be spend anyway I wanted." She said. "I was ten."

"What did you spend it on?" Connor asked.

"What else candy and books?" She said with a smile. "I proudly earned two cavities." They laughed.

"The Celtics are playing mind if I put on the game?" Greenly asked.

"Not at all." the twins said. Molly walked over and refilled Connors glass.

"Thanks love."

"Mhm…" She said. "Murphy top you off?"

"Sure lass." He said holding his glass for her.

-O-

Molly smiled as she washed the dishes. She didn't know when it had happened, but she had become quite domesticated in her time with the twins. Dinner had gone over great which had made her happy. She felt as though she had in some small part made up the time she was in the throes of a mental break down to them. She put the dishes away and turned looking to the dining room table which was trashed. She smiled shaking her head before moving forward and starting to pick up the snack bags and empty beer bottles.

The night had been fun and had gone without a hitch. She had managed to learn some new things during the party. Greenly and Dolly had schooled her in the way of basketball and all Boston sports clubs alike. Apparently the red sox were actually a big deal in Boston, though she had never known this to be a cliché truth. Her sheltered life in the mansion rarely let her see Boston life that wasn't strictly connected to her fathers "family".

Connor came out of the bathroom the nights festivities washed from his skin. It always surprised him how much the stench of beer and funnions could stink off a man when he hadn't consumed any of each. He pulled on his shirt before looking to see Molly carrying two glass tumblers to the sink.

"Can I help you with that love?" he asked.

"Oh no I got it." just as the sentence left her mouth she dropped one of the glasses into the sink shattering it. "I didn't have it." She said and he laughed. "I'm so clumsy sometimes… I hope those glasses were cheap…" He watched as she reached her hand down into the sink.

"No don't reach in to grab the shards love-." He stopped hearing her gasp. He quickly walked over grabbing a rag off the counter. "Let me see…" he said taking her hand as blood moved over her fingers.

"I'm okay."

"That's a deep cut…" he said as he wrapped her fingers with the rag.

"I'm really okay…"

"I'll just wrap it up it won't take not but a second love." He reached under the sink and pulled a first aid kit. "Next time a glass breaks in the sink use a rag that way the wet pieces what slip around and slice you, take it from a former bartender."

"You were a bartender?" she asked with a smile.

"Aye, both Murphy and I were. Before we came to America that is… Our uncle owns a pub in Ireland."

"A pub really?" She asked sitting up on the counter.

"Mhm, we called it the perch because that's where we'd perch our arses near every night." She laughed and he smiled as he looked her over.

"It's good to see you laughing again love." He said patting her knee before grabbing a cotton swab and a bottle of peroxide.

"Yeah it's been a while hasn't it?" she asked. "I'm sorry I checked out the way I did… If I can't run away from my problems I usually just shut down for a while…"

"This has happened before?" he asked as he looked her over.

"Mhm, the first and last time was when my nanny Maggie died… She was the only person my father ever allowed to care for me in the way a mother should… She was also the only reminder of Ireland I had…"

"How long did you live there?" He asked looking through the kit.

"Just a few years, my father brought me back here with Maggie when I was three… I was young but I still remember the hills and the vibrant flowers…" he looked at her soft expression as she stared off. "I was happy there, content, I knew the second I was brought on the boat that my life would never be the same…"

"You came over here on boat?" Connor asked and she looked to him broken out of her happy spell.

"That's right."

"Your father didn't bring you on a plane?"

"No…" She said shaking her head.

"You sure love?" he asked the idea of a mafia man bringing his daughter on a boat instead of in a first class airplane seat striking him odd.

"I'm sure… Yes… It was definitely a boat I drew hop scotch lines on the deck and the captain got real angry at me for it… Then he just gave in when I kept doing it." she smiled before gasping as Connor dabbed her cut finger tips with the peroxide soaked cotton swab.

"Sorry love…" he pulled her hand up to his mouth and blew gently on the fingers. She instantly averted her eyes her cheeks flaming red. Connor smiled as he looked her over.

"That's quite a lovely shade of red on you love."

"Shut up." They both laughed.

"So the boat you came on what did it look like?"

"I didn't see much of it. I was only allowed on deck at night when the men who took care of the big crates aboard went to bed." he looked to her. "I was kept inside one of the crates with Maggie, we shared a mattress and had very little food… It wasn't a fun ride except for the night time hop scotch. Maggie tried to make the best of it for me… We sometimes would play hide and seek amongst the crates."

"You don't think it's odd that your father brought you over in a crate instead of a first class seat."

"Not at all… In the very beginning my father wasn't very kind to me not until I made myself useful in the meetings when I was six…"

"Why wasn't he kind to you?"

"He didn't think I was his and to be honest I still think he thinks I'm not his…"

"What do you think?" She looked to him.

"Me?"

"Aye, do you think you're don Costenellos daughter?" He asked looking her over.

"Sometimes no… Sometimes I think my mother met a man in Ireland and conceived me early in her trip there." She smiled. "Often times when I was young I'd dream that my real dad was a Irish folk singer or rock star and that someday he would come to the house claim me as his and take me back to the rolling hills and vibrant flowers… Then I'd remember that if my father really truly didn't believe I was his he would have long put a bullet in my head like he did to my second oldest brother Billy." He looked to her.

"Your father killed one of your siblings?"

"Three." She said. "Two were proven children of other men and the third turned state evidence against him…"

"Did your father ever take blood from you to test?" He asked.

"No…"

"You don't think it's strange he tested your other siblings but not you?"

"Of course. I asked him about it and he said my stubbornness and intellect proved me as being his…" She said with a shrug as she watched him delicately wrap her finger tips with a bandage.

"Well…" he said as he looked over her hand. "I think you'll live." He said and she smiled as she hoped off the counter to start cleaning again. "Love why don't you get some sleep? We have church early in the morning…"

"Do I really have to go?" she asked turning and looking to him. "I mean that's more you and Murphy's thing."

"You don't want to confess?" he asked his arms crossing over his chest. "You have nothing you want to be forgiven for?"

"Everything bad I've done I had to do because my hand was forced, I don't need to be forgiven for protecting myself…" He tilted his head and looked her over. "It really bothers you that I don't have the religious belief you and Murphy have doesn't it?"

"It doesn't bother me love so much as it makes me worried. The things we do put our immortal souls at risk." He walked to her. "Going to church cleanses the pallet makes things right… Protects our souls."

"If god gave you permission to do what you do why would you need to cleanse your pallet?" He looked at her for a long moment.

"Do you not believe that Murphy and I received our orders from god?" She smiled softly.

"I don't think that's a subject we should touch on Connor."

"Which means you don't believe us…"

"All that matters is that you believe you did and that I have faith in you and trust in you that you heard what you heard or received what your received."

"That's pretty vague love."

"Things religious usually are…" she said with a smile that made him relax. "I'll be up early to go with you… Who knows maybe in the middle of the night I'll receive a message of my own."

"If you did…" he said as she reached her bedroom making her stop and turn to him. "Would you listen to it?" She leaned against her door frame with a thoughtful expression.

"I think I might… As long as there was a major apology in the message…" she smiled softly. "Good night Connor."

"G'night Molly." She nodded at him as she closed her bedroom door. She slowly leaned against the frame as she looked down at her bandaged hand. It was in that moment that she had realized just how close she had gotten to Connor, and how much she wanted to get closer to him.

"This can't be good…" She said softly.


	9. Biblical Showdown

Molly slowly walked into the church the boys following close behind. She leaned against a granite pillar as she watched the two instantly walk to the benches up front and kneel. She tilted her head as she watched them make a cross over their chest. It was a hurried motion like they had been dying all week to get on their knees and pray.

"Hello…" she turned and smiled seeing her cousin.

"Niecey." She greeted.

"Sister mary-."

"You'll always be Niecey to me."

"Why do you call me Neicey when I'm your cousin not your niece?"

"Because for a long time I thought you were my other cousin Denise." Molly said and her cousin laughed before looking down at her watch. "What is it?"

"I have to be off soon, I'm opening a soup kitchen on the north side…" She said with a smile. "I just wanted to check in on you."

"You've checked on me." Molly looked to see her cousin was glancing her over.

"I heard about my father…" Molly slowly averted her eyes. "Did you pull the trigger? Or did the boys do it?"

"The boys…"

"What about Joseph and Big J?" Molly took a shaking breath and Julia moved forward wrapping an arm around her waist steadying her. "Okay, okay… I'll take that as a yes…" she said slowly helping her over to a bench and sitting her down. "Did they know?" she asked looking to the boys who were receiving a blessing from Father Richard. "Did you tell them, what those men did to you?"

"I did…" Molly said quietly.

"So they knew?"

"They knew."

"Did you…"

"I did…." Molly said softly her head bowed and Julia looked over her cousin for a long moment.

"Are you alright?"

"I think… I will be… Yeah, I will be…"

"That's good…" She said holding her hand. "That's really good Molly…" Julia watched as her cousin slowly brought her eyes to hers.

"Do you have to leave right away?" Julia slowly looked her over with a soft expression. "Or… Do you think you could sit with me for a while?" Julia looked to two other nuns who were waiting and nodded at them. They nodded back before heading out the back door.

"I got my days mixed up." Julia said. "I don't open the soup kitchen this Sunday but next Sunday… So I can sit with you as long as you like…" Molly smiled softly realizing what Julia had done for her.

"Thank you Niecey…"

"Mhm…" Silence settled over them for a long moment before Molly took a breath.

"I'm still scared of them… Does that make sense?"

"It does…"

"It's not over yet… I keep feeling like it's not over for me… Why is that?"

"Because you've lived in fear so long you know no other way to live…" Molly slowly nodded her cousins words sinking in and slowly making sense. After an hour had passed Molly watched as the twins walked with father Richard away from the confession booths. Molly sat up straight, her head had been leaning on her cousins shoulder for the past hour.

"How are we doing today Molly?" Father Richard asked when they had reached her.

"As dandy as a daisy father. How are you?" she asked and he smiled.

"Good… Any chance you have something confess?" He asked.

"Nope."

"Yes." Julia said and Molly looked to her.

"Niecey…"

"You need to get this off your chest Molly…" She said softly. "It's not something you should have to deal or live with…"

"I'm dealing with it just fine thanks." Molly said with a slight glare.

"The lord can lift the weight you've been feeling off your shoulders." Father Richard said and she looked at him quickly as her eyes flashed with anger.

"The lord's the son of a bitch who put it there now isn't he?"

"Molly." Connor said his jaw clenching.

"What? I'm right." She muttered looking off.

"You can't keep blaming the lord for your problems Molly, for they are of your own doing." Father Richard said and she stood so fast the priest took a large step back. Molly's eyes were fierce as her jaw clenched in a threatening manner.

"Molly…" Julia said taking her hand and the twins watched as she slowly relaxed. "It's alright…"

"Like a muddied spring or a polluted fountain is a righteous man who gives way before the wicked… " Molly said and the twins looked at her in surprise. "A verse on assuming things father… You should think on it. You have no idea what my problems are…" She went to walk away.

"Cast your cares on the Lord and he will sustain you; he will never let the righteous fall." Father Richard said and she slowly came to a stop.

"Going book of psalms on me I see…" She said with a cynical laugh as she turned. "55:22… Nice… Real classic."

"What happened to you to hate the lord so much?" Father Richard asked with a soft expression. "You used to love the lord Molly you used to hold him in such high regard I just wish to know what changed?"

"Why not assume some more father you seem to be so good at it?"

"Molly." Connor said. "He's just trying to help."

"Well I don't need it." She said.

"I can tell your soul is burdened you can lift that burden easily, step inside the confessional child."

"I tried to lift the burden off my soul many years ago and it didn't agree with me much father…" Molly said.

"Whoever conceals his transgressions will not prosper, but he who confesses and forsakes them will obtain mercy." Father Richard said.

"I conceal none of my transgressions but instead the transgressions committed against me Father." She said.

"I know nothing of you and the sin you have committed."

"Fine I've killed four men in the past two weeks." She said with a lazy shrug. "All you had to do was ask."

"What about the transgressions against you will you not confess of that?"

"Why would I confess to that it wasn't my fault what happened to me." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"No it was the lords." He said with sarcasm.

"Damn right." She said with a glare.

"Maybe something you did led you on a path to the wickedness that was committed against you." The twins and Julia stared at him and instantly the Father knew he had done something wrong.

"Yeah you're right…" She said with a cynical laugh as she looked over at the cross. "Maybe wearing my ballet leotards left the two men sworn to protect me with no choice but to rape and molest me every night…" Molly said and the father looked to her with wide eyes.

"Molly-."

"Don't worry about it father." She said walking past him. "You were just assuming again."

"Molly wait." Julia said rushing after her.

"Lord in heaven…" The father said making a cross over his chest. "I should have seen the signs…" He sat down and the twins looked to him.

"Signs father?" Murphy inquired.

"Her sudden hatred of the lord and the questioning of the religion she had so gripped to as a child… One Sunday she was eager to become the congregation's first ever female altar girl… The next Sunday she wanted nothing to do with it and gave it up to Sister Mary Costenello… She used to talk about how she wanted to grow up and be a nun to help out the less fortunate and to devote all her time to the lord and prayer… Then she came to me with questions, reasonable questions and logical doubts about the lord…" He looked to the crucifix. "I knew something had changed I just never thought…"

"You can't blame yourself." Connor said.

"I have half a mind to go to her father but that would let him know she was here… Speaking of which you'll want to get a move on the congregation including him will start to arrive soon. See if you can't get her to come in again. She needs confession boys, not for forgiveness for she has done nothing wrong… But for the catharsis confession can bring…"

"We'll try our best father." Murphy said while his brother nodded. They walked out the back of the church to see Julia looking around at a loss.

"Where's Moll?" Connor asked.

"She just took off…" Julia said. "I couldn't chase her down she's wicked fast… If her father or anyone else finds her lord knows what they'll do to her…"

"We'll find her don't you worry." Murphy said before he and his brother got into the car. "We should go back to the apartment."

"Aye if she isn't there we'll call the boys see if they can't pick her up… I mean they're police they're good at finding people." Connor said.

-o-

Molly slowly snuck into the massive forest hills burying ground. She had been to many funerals for the "family" in the short eighteen years she had walked the earth. None of them she really cared about or even knew. There was only one burial that took place here that she really cared about. She walked across the rolling hills before coming to a headstone.

"Hello Maggie…" she said as she slowly sat down.

-o-

The twins paced the apartment. Night was slowly approaching. Creeping at an alarmingly slow speed that matched that of a crippled turtle. Molly hadn't returned to the apartment, or been brought back by the boys. At this point Smecker was labeling her a missing person. They hadn't been able to leave the apartment yet to go looking for her. Going out into the open during the day wasn't an option. So now they waited for night, and waited for their group of saints to show up and help them locate their youngest brightest recruit and friend.

"God when is night gunna fucking fall?" Murphy said looking down at his pocket watch.

"We need to get out there and start fucking looking." They heard a noise coming from the trapped door and turned quickly to see it was moving.

"Good the Calvary has arrived." Connor said. When the trapped door opened and Molly came up with a bag of groceries they stopped.

"Hello." She said with a light hearted tone of voice.

"Hello?" Connor asked.

"It's a type of greeting." She said with a smile as she brought the bag over to the counter and set it down. Murphy pulled his phone and dialed a number as he watched her put the groceries away.

"She's here." He said before hanging up the phone. "You have some fucking explaining to do." She turned and looked to them with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression.

"Explaining?" She asked.

"Where the fuck were you?" Connor asked.

"Groceries…" she said holding up the empty paper bag before stowing it under the kitchen counter.

"Since five this morning?" Murphy inquired.

"I did other things." She said with a shrug.

"Like?" Connor asked.

"Like it's none of your business."

"None of our business… We look after you." Murphy said. "We protect you…"

"Look I needed a break after that whole thing with Father Richard so I took a day trip…" She said. "I had to blow off steam."

"Blarney." Connor said. "All the evil men in Boston want their hands on you and you decide to take a day trip?"

"Yes actually." Molly said her arms crossing over her chest.

"Where'd you go?" Murphy asked.

"Here and there mostly there not here." She said a smile.

"A riddle and a smile isn't going to get you out of this." Connor said with a point and her expression softened.

"Neither is pouting!" Murphy added with a point and her expression grew frustrated.

"You can't just run off like that love."

"I didn't run off." She said. "I… Took a train off… It's different."

"Where did you go?" Connor asked.

"I told you I went for a day trip." She said.

"Where though?" Murphy inquired.

"Somewhere not here… I'm back I'm good I'm safe that counts for something doesn't it?"

"Not when you worried us sick." Connor stated and she looked at him.

"Look I'm sorry I made you worry." She said. "But I needed time to myself…"

"Where did you go?" Connor asked again and she looked at him.

"Why do you want to know where I went so bad?" she asked her hand slipping onto her hip.

"I want to make sure you went somewhere safe."

"Well clearly I did if I came back in one piece…." She said looking him over with an expression that could only be described as suspicion.

"Tell us where you went." Murphy said.

"You two think I went back to my father and turned on you…" the thought had honestly entered their heads more than few times. "You think I'd turn on you like that after all you've done for me?"

"It was just one of the conclusions we drew up." Murphy said.

"It only entered our head a few times love."

"Don't Love me." she said. "How could you think I'd betray you both like that?"

"Well you just ran." Murphy said.

"Where else would you have run off to?"

"It's nearing the thirteenth anniversary of my nanny Maggie's death I went to the cemetery to spend some time with her…" She said.

"Oh…" Connor said remembering what Molly had told him earlier.

"You seriously thought I'd turn on you?" She asked looking to them. "Fuck you both." She said turning around. "I'll be back later when you two come to your fucking senses." Connor caught her arm and wheeled her around.

"You are not going anywhere." He said. "It's too dangerous out there."

"I'm not your fucking prisoner you can't keep me here, let go of my fucking arm." She said trying to tug it from his grasp. He started to pull her to her room and she had a violent flash back of Joseph doing the same thing to her when she was in her early teens. "Stop…" her eyes closed as she felt sick. She ripped her arm away from his grasp and turned quickly. "I'll come back I just need more time." She felt like she couldn't breathe as she tried to make it to the trap door. She just needed to get some air. She couldn't handle their questions or doubts.

"No Molly." Connor said grabbing her arm. "You can't go out it's too bloody dangerous. Go to your room get some sleep and clear your head that way."

"Stop tugging me about like I'm a fucking rag doll." She said her accent coming out clear and true as she tugged her arm away from him again. Connor went to grab her and she slapped his hand away as she glared into him.

"Molly you get in that room…" he said and her jaw clenched as she remembered Joseph saying the same thing to her every night before bed.

"I don't want to…" She said. "You can't make me." he went to reach for her again and she parried his hand away. "Don't grab at me like that Connor I don't like being grabbed at…" She slowly backed away. "Now I'm leaving for a bit we all could use some space… I'll be back later safe and sound…" She turned and Murphy shook his head moving forward.

"We can't let you not with all the mafia men looking for you it's for your own good." He said grabbing her arm.

"Stop grabbing at me!" Molly yelled. She felt like she was back in the mansion under the control of Joseph and Big J. She turned and pushed him away before screaming as Connor ran around her and wrapped his arms around her. "Let go!" She yelled as he hoisted her up in the air. "Stop it!" She couldn't breathe, she felt sick as he carried her to the bedroom.

_Special little girl…_

Her eyes closed tightly.

"It's for your own good love." Connor said. "You can't leave you could get killed."

"I won't leave I won't leave just get your hands off me." She said as he carried her into the bedroom. "Get your hands off of me!" She got out of his grasp and turned pushing him with such force he stumbled a good fifteen feet back into a table. "Don't ever fucking touch me again!" She said her voice shaking her eyes wide. "How dare you put your hands on me?" She said moving towards him. "How dare you try and drag me somewhere against my will especially to a fucking bedroom?" Her voice broke and his eyes widened.

"Molly… I'm sor-." She turned away from him and rushed into her bedroom and slamming the door so hard it knocked a few frames off the walls. "I wasn't thinking…" He said to Murphy.

"She'll forgive you she just needs some time to herself." the door opened and they turned.

"Are you alright?" Molly asked Connor still clearly angry.

"Me?" Connor asked.

"I pushed you into the table pretty hard." She said.

"I'm fine love."

"Good... Son of a bitch.." she muttered walking back into her room and slamming the door making the two jump.

"Well that's a good sign that she was worried about you." Murphy said.

"Still, I really fucked up…."

-o-

Connor came out of his bedroom to see Molly cooking breakfast. He went to say something but stopped when Murphy came out of his own bedroom.

"Morning morning." He said walking over. "Smells good Molly."

"I made pancakes." She said with a smile.

"Can I have some?" Murphy asked.

"Sure, they have chocolate chips in them." She said setting a plate down for him.

"Could I have some?" Connor asked.

"They're in the oven." She said before walking out of the kitchen and to her bedroom.

"She always plates my food…" Connor said with a slight pout.

"She's pissed at you brother there's nothing you can do but try to apologize."

"I need to make up before the bank job." He said. "I can't have her mad at me while on the job…"

"Very true." He said.

"So how do I make it up to her?"

"Not sure… Maybe flowers… I hear girls like flowers after a fight." Murphy said.

"She also likes books." He said.

"Everyone gets her books though I mean you don't want to be on the same level as Greenly and Duffy."

"Very true." Connor said walking over to the oven and opening it up. "There are no pancakes in here… She didn't leave any for me."

"It's too bad they're delicious." Murphy said with a cheeky look.

-o-

Molly smiled softly as she moved her pencil over her white wall. She had long run out of paper to draw on so now she turned on the white walls that offered an empty canvas for her wondering mind. She hoped drawing would preoccupy her for at least a little while, so she wouldn't have to come in contact with Connor. She was part embarrassed with herself and part angry with him. She was embarrassed because of how she had yelled like a child as he tried to carry her to her room. She was angry at him for bringing up thoughts from her past and man handling her like he had. The door gave a knock and she looked over her shoulder at the door.

"Come in." she called before returning to her work. Connor slowly opened the door and walked in to see Molly drawing on the wall. He tilted his head seeing a sketch of a vast garden scene on her wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Making a view." She said quietly. He slowly walked over and kneeled beside her.

"Looks nice… I don't know if Paul will like you drawing on the wall."

"I ran out of paper, and he won't mind when I'm done it will look just fine…"

"I came here to apologize." He said and she looked to him. "I shouldn't have cornered you or handled you like I did." She slowly nodded as she looked down at her pencil.

"I shouldn't have just run off like I did…" She said. "So I'm sorry." She looked to him with a soft expression.

"That's alright… So, forgive me?"

"No." She said with mischievous smile before nudging him. "I guess."

"I was going to bring you flowers or something but I figured you wouldn't want me to buy your forgiveness."

"You're very right." She said with a smile before sitting back and looking over her work. "I wish I had the art supplies I used to have back at home…" She said making him look to her. "Then I could really do something with this room…"

"I think it looks pretty good, maybe we'll invest into some paints for you, Murphy and I would like a Muriel for the saints…"

"I've been drawing something up for that." She said getting onto her feet and walking to her desk, Connor following her movements. As she sifted through tons of different drawings one in particular caught his gaze. He slowly picked a drawing up with a smile. "Oh no…" She reached for it and he pulled away. It was a photo realistic sketch of himself shirtless sitting on the edge of a couch a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. "I uhm… I drew it back at the old apartment…"

"It's nice love…" he said with a smile.

"Thanks…"

"I don't ever remember being shirtless except at night when I slept."

"I kind of guessed." She said her cheeks flaring red.

"Think about me shirtless often do you?" He laughed as her cheeks flared an even deeper red. "I never knew someone could go such a shade of maroon."

"Shut up…" she said quickly walking away with a small embarrassed laugh. Connor joined in the laugh before his eyes caught another drawing. He slowly picked up a picture of Murphy leaning against a railing a cigarette dangling from his mouth as he looked off at a city scape. His eyes slowly went to other photo realistic sketches of Murphy lying across the table and only a few of himself, and even then Murphy was usually in the sketch.

"You draw Murphy a lot."

"I what?" She asked running her pencil over the wall.

"You draw Murphy a lot." She looked over her shoulder, there had been something in Connors voice that she didn't recognize. "I mean he's on most the pages…" She walked over.

"Do I?" She asked before seeing all the sketches of Murphy. "I guess I do… I never realized before."

"Must be Freudian." She looked to him to see he was looking back at her.

"Like I wanted to draw him deep down without realizing it? Like… I like him or something?"

"Maybe…" He said. "He did almost kiss you." She laughed and he wasn't sure what was funny.

"He told you about that?" Molly asked.

"Yeah…"

"This is awkward…" He looked her over.

"Did you want him to kiss you?" She looked at him for a long moment.

"I stopped him didn't I?"

"Doesn't mean anything…" He said quietly. "It's just a lot of drawings-."

"I think I draw him so much because he's harder to draw then you."

"Then me? We're twins." Murphy stopped hearing his brothers voice within Molly's room.

"You're not identical though…" She said and Murphy tilted his head with a smile deciding to eaves drop. "I mean you have high cheek bones…" she said. "A more squared pointed chin…" she tilted her head as she examined the drawings. "Your body styles are even different though you both are uhm…" She cleared her throat. "Appealing in the muscular way." She turned away with a blush that made Connor smile. "See…" she pulled out a drawing of him and a drawing of Murphy. "See how different you two are… Even your eyes... You're eye color maybe the same but there are huge differences… Like your eyes Connor have a depth to them, they don't just stop when you look at them. They show your true emotion no matter what you're feeling…" He looked to her to see she was smiling softly. "You can be angry as hell while wearing a smile but there in your eyes breaks your poker face…" She laughed softly. "Murphy's eyes on the other hand, there's a mischievous tone to them. Like he's always plotting or planning something. There's also a darkness there… Kind of like yours but different…"

"I have a darkness?" She looked to him.

"A type of brood I should say." She smiled. "I have a lot of drawings of Murphy because of how hard it is to capture his true nature in drawings, but I have a ton of a sketches of your hands…" She said pulling out six sketches.

"Why are you drawing my hands?"

"They're interesting." She said with a smile. "Strong and worn..." He looked to her to see she was tilting her head as she looked over one of his hands. "I can never draw them right it's like they're changing all the time…" She shook her head. "Doesn't make sense now that I'm saying it out loud…"

"Seems you've made a study of us…"

"It's kind of creepy isn't it?"

"No I don't think so." She looked at him with a soft expression. "You know love, you should try drawing yourself I think it would make just as hard as a task as drawing Murphy…" he turned away. "It would be hard to capture such beauty…" She watched him leave the bedroom and felt her cheeks grow warm. Connor smiled as he closed the door before looking to his left and seeing Murphy. "Enjoy you're eavesdropping?"

"Are you laying the moves on her?" Murphy asked.

"She's seventeen I wouldn't think it." he said before walking away. "Now when she's eighteen… That's a different story."


	10. Birthday Bash

It had been three days and it was an hour before the bank job was to happen. Molly sat with the twins in the car looking over the house. They were waiting for the guard change that Molly had told them happened every single night at 9 pm.

"Usually they start heading out of the house by now…" Molly said quietly and the twins looked to see two men coming out of the house.

"Right on time." Connor said.

"They always have a smoke when they first come out because my mother doesn't allow them to smoke during dinner…" They watched as the men met the other guards and instantly took out cigarettes lighting them up.

"You have this down to a science." Murphy said.

"That's Marco Della and his Brother Giani Della… They both have boxing experience so take them out with silencers when the other two leave." Molly said.

"Sure thing love…" Connor said. Molly grabbed her leather backpack and threw it over her shoulder.

"They're heading away…" She said. They slowly snuck out of the car the twins having their guns at the ready. "Now." The fired and the two brothers fell dead to the ground. They rushed over and Molly crossed their arms over their chest as the brothers placed pennies over their eyes. "Come on." She ran by a line of shrubs out of the sight of the many cameras. The twins following close behind. They made it to a window of the cellar and Molly smiled as she leaned on her side. "Murphy pliers."

"Here lass." He handed her them as she slowly pushed open the window by only a few inches. She reached in a clipped a wire before opening it up. Murphy climbed down first before Connor did the same.

"Come on love." She jumped down into the cellar and Connor instantly caught her.

"Thank you." She said as he set her on her feet.

"Sure thing…" They moved quietly threw dark hallways before Molly held out her hand stopping they're movements. She turned and looked two them.

"There's one guard instead of the usual two…" she whispered.

"Does that happen sometimes?" Murphy asked quietly.

"Not ever…" She whispered back before looking up hearing the sound of footsteps. "Some ones coming…"

"Murphy you take out who's ever coming this way I got this guy, Molly stay here."

"Right." Murphy and Molly said together.

"Be careful…" Molly said to both of them before they nodded and rushed away. Molly heard a soft sound of a silencer going off followed by a thud. She looked down the hallway and heard nothing but the sound of another thud and then a few moments later Murphy came around a corner.

"Got him." He said.

"Good…" Molly said.

"Got my guy." Connor said coming out into the open.

"Excellent… We'll have five minutes to do this understand?" She asked standing and walking over to a large red oak door. "Well we have ten but I want to do this in at least five."

"Got it." they said as they watched her open the door to reveal a large metal one with a small number pad. She took a shaky breath as her hand reached forward. The twins watched as her hand shook violently. Connor set his hands on her shoulders making her halt her movements.

"Don't be nervous you got this…" He said.

"I do this and my father knows where I stand…" She said softly. "No more my poor little girl who's alone and lost in the mean world of Boston's underworld… He'll want my head on a platter… An actual platter…" She looked over her shoulder at the twins. "He has his men behead men women and children who disobey him and place them on display for a few days in his office…" She said softly.

"We'll protect you…" Murphy said and his words seemed to ignite a bravery in her.

"We're not going to let anyone chop off your pretty head…" Connor added and she slowly nodded as she looked back to the key pad.

"He deserves this…" She said starting to punch in a number. "This money is dirty and made from evil, we'll use it for good and justice…" she entered in the last number and a beep sounded. "This." She gripped onto the handle. "Is right." She turned it and the door popped open making the twins smile. "Grab the money I'll handle the explosives." She said moving into the pressurized room. The twins smiled seeing the stacks of wrapped money.

"I love our job." Murphy said.

"Amen to that brother." Connor added.

"Don't take any of the money in bank bags there's a GPS tracker in them." She said and they nodded as they threw money into her backpack and the duffle bags they had brought. Molly reached into a cabinet and grabbed packs of C4. She began sticking them across the walls and on any money they wouldn't be able to take. She attached the fuses with steady hands. When she was done her eyes caught a file cabinet. She smiled softly as she opened one up and looked inside. It was the paper trail her father had kept before she came along.

"We're nearing the four minute mark…" Connor said.

"Almost done…" Molly said taking a few files she knew to be important and stuffing them into her backpack. Her eyes then caught some cassette tapes and she smiled tossing those in as well. Her father really had made this all too easy for her to screw him over.

"Five minute mark." Connor said.

"Let's go…." She walked out of the room with the boys and left the door open as she led the fuse down many hallways until they ran out of line. "Ready?" she asked as Murphy handed her a lighter.

"Ready." They said securing the packs to their backs.

"Let's go." She lit the fuse and they started to run Molly leading the way through the labyrinth of hallways. They got to the cellar and Murphy and Connor climbed through the window. Molly handed up the packs which they had discarded before reaching up. A loud explosion sounded rocking the house so hard she fell to the ground.

"Molly quickly now love." Connor said reaching his hand down to her. She quickly got onto her feet and reached up grabbing onto the twins hands. They pulled her through the window before she threw on her own backpack and started to run once more.

They made it to the edge of the property before the security lights came on. As they ran through the gates which were closing fast all couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. Before they could make it to the car the twins heard a gasp and turned to see Molly being pulled back to the ground by her back pack by a large man in a silk suit.

"Let go!" she yelled before spinning and punching the man across the face before he slapped her to the ground.

"You fucking bastard!" Murphy yelled as he rushed forward and tackled him to the ground.

"You alright love?" Connor asked helping her to her feet.

"Fine…" She said cradling her cheek.

"Take the bags to the car we'll be right there." Connor said and she nodded as she grabbed their back packs and rushed to the car throwing them into the back. From her position in the car she watched the twins put the man on his knees say their prayers and fire two shots into the back of his head. They laid him on his back before crossing his arms over his chest and putting pennies in his eyes. They ran back to the car and jumped in before speeding away. All was silent for a long moment before they all let out laughs of relief.

"We fucking did it!" Molly said.

"Yes we did!" Connor agreed.

"Fucking brilliant plan Molly I mean it." Murphy congratulated as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Thanks." She said with a sheepish smile.

-o-

When they got back to the apartment it was to get cleaned up for Molly's eighteenth birthday party at a pub. They climbed up through the trap door and stopped seeing Paul sitting at the dining room table in a suit.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Fucking perfect that's how it went." Murphy said and he smiled.

"Molly pulled off the perfect heist." Connor said.

"Couldn't have done it without you boys…" She said with a smile. "Oh Paul I got you something…"

"Got me something but it's your birthday?" He asked standing up.

"Well this you'll make my day with if you can use it…" Molly said walking over with a backpack full of money and something extra for him. They watched as she pulled out a five inch stack of files and twelve cassette tapes. "Before I came along my father did have a paper trail and recordings of him and his meetings…" Paul looked to her. "Tonight we took away my father's money now I want you to take him to trial and take away his power and position…"

"Another public execution?" Connor asked.

"That's what I was thinking." Molly said.

"I like it." Murphy said and Connor nodded.

"This is amazing… You didn't have to do this." Paul said looking over the files.

"Sure I did…" She said with a smile. "I'm going to get ready…"

"I brought you something for tonight it's on your bed." Paul said as he grabbed the files and cassette tapes. "I'm going to run these to my office I'll meet you where we're going."

"See you soon." Molly said as she headed into her room.

"I got you what you asked for It's on your bed." Paul said to the boys with a wink before heading down the trap door.

"Let's put this in the safe and wrap the gifts." Connor said and Murphy nodded.

-o-

Molly slowly looked herself over in the mirror. For the first time ever she felt very grown up and very free. There was a burden that had been completely lifted off her shoulders. Not only had she near destroyed her father's empire tonight, in the eyes of the law she was now completely free of him. She bit her bottom lip as she looked her reflection over. She was a woman now, she could feel that. The strength beauty and bravery that a true woman possessed she now did. For the first time ever she was truly and completely confidant. She smiled at herself feeling beautiful for the first time before walking out of the room with a confident lady like sway to her step.

"Love are you ready…" Connors voice trailed off as his eyes caught sight of her.

"Whoa…" Murphy said. Molly was wearing a short red plaid dress that had a fitted bodice and flared out at the skirt. Her hair rolled around her in red luscious waves and her green eyes shown from behind smoldering make up.

"Yeah I'm ready I just need to put my shoes on." She said slipping into five inch black suede pumps that had a small strap around the ankle. She turned with a smile as she looked herself over in the mirror. "I tell you Paul's taste is impeccable…" She said before looking to the boys. "Well don't you two look handsome tonight." She said walking to them her hips swaying easily as she strutted in the heels like it was the most natural thing. They were wearing black long sleeved sweaters and their best jeans and belts and of course their pea Coats.

"You look lovely…" Connor said and she smiled softly.

"Stunning…." Murphy added.

"Well thank you boys…" She said with a girlish smile. "So… Should we get going?" she asked.

"Yeah everything is in the car…" Connor said opening the trap door for her. He lent out his hand and helped her down onto the stair case before she easily walked down. They followed her down the spiral stair case before walking out into the open warehouse space. Murphy closed the door and locked it behind them before turning to see Molly waiting.

"So where are we going tonight?" She asked.

"Somewhere fun and safe." Connor said.

"You're not going to tell me until we get there are you?" She asked hooking her arms through both of theirs as they walked.

"That's right lass it's a complete surprise." Murphy said. When they made it to the car he opened the door for her and she slipped in.

"Thank you." She said and he nodded as he closed the door.

"You got this door but I get the next." Connor said to him and Murphy just smiled cheekily. As they rode Molly was getting more and more excited. The boys weren't giving any clues as to where they were going. Either way she was glad to be spending a night away from the house in a way that didn't involve Holy vengeance.

"I've never been in this neighborhood before…" Molly said looking around.

"It's a hundred percent Irish you're Italian father wouldn't have taken you here…" Connor said.

"I've always wanted to go to this part of town…" Molly said with a smile.

"Well now you're here and get to be amongst your people." Murphy said and she laughed softly the sound ringing like a glorious bell. They stopped in front of a pub and Molly smiled softly.

"No way…" she said as Connor opened the door as she got out. "Are we going to a pub?" She asked bouncing as she took his hand.

"That we are." He said with a smile.

"Oh I've always wanted to go to a pub!"

"It will be many firsts for you tonight." Murphy said and Connor wasn't sure why but it had sounded like there was a hidden message there.

"You boys lead the way." She said her arms hooking through theirs. They pushed open the outer doors before knocking on the second round. Molly smiled as an older man opened the doors.

"Boys." He said with a smile behind glinting spectacles.

"Hey Doc." Murphy said.

"This is the Birthday girl we told you about." Connor said.

"Well hello dear." He reached forward and she shook his hand. "Fuck!" he yelled to the side. "Ass!" Molly tilted her head.

"Interesting." She said and the twins laughed.

"Sorry that's not d-d-directed at you." He said.

"Nah it's cool." She said with a smile. "I find it adorable and very charming." She said and he blushed.

"Let me l-l-lead you into m-my b-b-p-p-pub." He said moving aside so they could walk in.

"There's the birthday girl!" She smiled as Greenly moved forward his arms spread wide as he gave her a hug. "The day has come." He turned and faced all the others including Connor and Murphy who had gone to pour themselves a drink. "Our girl is eighteen and officially on the fucking market."

"To everyone else but you." She said with a smile as she pinched his cheek making the others laugh.

"You look fantastic." Paul said.

"Because of you, you're clothing choices are amazing." She said with a smile as he handed her a drink.

"I think we should propose a toast." Connor said. "To Molly the birthday girl… Happy birthday." She laughed at the simple toast.

"Happy birthday!" they all cheered and she smiled brightly as she looked around at the men who had quickly become like her family.

"So you want to drink first or have presents last or drink and have presents?" Duffy asked.

"Presents and drinking of course." She said with a smile sitting down. "You guys really didn't have to get me anything though."

"Sure we did." Dolly said. "You're rebuilding your life our presents are going to help with that."

"Here open my first." Greenly said. She smiled as he handed her a bag with green tissue paper. She reached in and smiled seeing a large sketch pad and pencil set. "I saw you drawing a lot…"

"Thanks this is perfect." She said hugging him.

"Now mine." Dolly handed her a bottle of whiskey. "In eighteen years that's going to be worth a hell of a lot of money so don't drink it… I thought you might enjoy something of a finer taste."

"Thank you Dolly." She said hugging him "I'll keep it away from the brothers…" she whispered and he laughed.

"Now mine. My wife helped me pick it out." Duffy said. She reached into a red bag and pulled out a painting set. "She's an artist and she said she liked these brushes and paints…"

"These are perfect they're my favorite as well…" She said hugging him. "Thank you so much."

"Sure thing." He said with a smile.

"Now for me." Paul said setting a wrapped box down in front of her. She opened it up and smiled seeing a pair of mid calf high leather and suede boots that had buckles around the short heels and laces up the front.

"Shoes very splendid." She said with a laugh. "They're Beautiful."

"They had you written all over them." He said and they watched as she kissed both off his cheeks.

"How is it you know my shoe, dress, and bra size?"

"I'm just that good." He said and she laughed.

"You know her bra size?" Greenly asked. "How big." Murphy slapped him up side the back of his head.

"Thank you Murphy…" Molly said with a smile.

"Any time darling." He winked.

"Now it's our turn our gifts our together." Connor said and Molly watched as they set a large red and gold box in front of her. Murphy then set a gold bag on top. She moved forward and took the bag reaching in. She smiled as she pulled out thigh holsters and two black guns with silencers.

"My own guns!" she said.

"They got your name on the side." Connor said and she looked to see Molly in mother pearl scrolled into the handle.

"Oh they're wonderful." She said with a bright smile.

"Now the next one." Connor said and she nodded putting the items back. Molly smiled as she unwrapped the box that was relatively light. She slowly slid a white box out of the paper before slowly opening it. The twins watched as she smiled softly.

"Oh… Wow…" she said softly as her hand moved forward and touched a brilliant black pea coat.

"You know what this means…" Murphy said making her look to them.

"You're a saint now officially…" Connor said and she smiled brightly.

"Oh you guys… You're so sweet…" she said before moving forward and hugging them both at the same time. "Thank you boys… It means a lot…" They smiled before she pulled away.

"Well try it on!" Murphy said and she laughed as she pulled the coat from the box.

"I picked it out." Paul said. "You needed more of a feminine flare I thought…" She pulled on the black pea coat and smiled as she buttoned it up. It had a two button collar that came far up on her slender neck. She smiled down at the dramatic flair the coat gave from her hips and down to her thigh. It could have been mistaken for a dress.

"I had the hoodie made into a detachable one so you can change it as the season goes…" Paul said.

"You are so fashionable it's scary." Molly said and he smiled. "I love it its perfect… Very femme fatale."

"That's what I was going for." He said and she laughed.

"Criminals will run in fear from me." She said and he laughed more.

"No they'll stop and want your number." Greenly said.

"Which is perfect for bringing them in and killing them, so score." Molly said and the men laughed more as she slipped out of the coat.

"I'm going to get us another round of drinks." Duffy said.

"I'll put some music on." Dolly said as he and Greenly headed to the jute box. Molly smiled as she folded up the jacket carefully.

"Do you like it love?" Connor asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I love it its perfect…" she said with a smile. "About the guns… Why didn't you put my last name on them?" she asked.

"Because you're too good a person to bare the last name Costenello." Connor said.

"You should choose yourself a good Irish last name." Murphy said.

"Maybe." She said with a smile.

"What was your mother's last name?" Connor inquired.

"The one before she married my father?" she asked and they nodded. "No idea… She never told me and I never thought to ask…"

"You'll have to pick out a name for yourself." Connor said and she looked up in thought.

"I like O'Shea… Yes my last name will be O'Shea." She said with a smile. "Molly O'Shea."

"Why O'Shea?" Murphy asked.

"I don't know… I guess because it sounds romantic." She said with a smile before Paul took her hand and spun her in a circle as a dance started. She laughed as they began to hop around the pub. The twins slowly sat down with a smile as they watched her move around the floor with Paul.

"She seems different…" Connor said.

"Yeah…" Murphy said. "She does."

"She really does…" Connor added. They smiled as she leapt around dancing perfectly to the Irish Jig. The brothers moved to the bar to get a refill on their drinks.

"She's a f-f-f-fiery one." Doc said pouring them some whiskey. "Full of l-l-l-life. She's pretty taboot."

"Yeah she's… You know… Appealing." Connor said as he took a sip of whiskey.

"Appealing." Murphy agreed.

"Appealing?" Greenly asked sitting beside them with Duffy and Dolly. "She's fucking gawgess." He said laying his Boston accent on particularly thick.

"I see her and my wife who was a former beauty queen looks like a friggin mountain troll." Duffy said.

"I'm too old to say how hot she is." Dolly said making the men smile.

"Look at her… I mean fucking look at her." Greenly said. "Her body is a ten her face is a ten her ass is a ten she's a hundred put all together."

"Interesting math skills you got there." Connor muttered as he looked him over.

"It's the hair that does it for me." Duffy said.

"Her hair is insane." Greenly said. "A true Irish red."

"It's not even a true Irish red…" Murphy said.

"You don't see that hue anywhere." Connor added. "It's like fire."

"Aye." Murphy agreed. She was enchanting as she spun around her hair flying out around her as she danced with Paul. He spun her around and she smiled as she stopped right in front of the twins.

"I have a fantastic question." She said as Connor handed her his glass of whiskey and she took a sip.

"What's your question Love?" Connor asked taking the drink back.

"It's which MacManus brother will get to dance with me first tonight on my birthday." She said with a smile as she put her hands out. The twins looked to each other before jumping out of their seats. Molly laughed as Connor took her in his arms.

"Guess its me." he said before Murphy placed his hand on his head and pushed him away.

"Guess it's me." Murphy said making Molly laugh as he twirled her around the pub. They stopped suddenly when they nearly ran head on into a tall figure.

"Mind if I cut in?" The pub went quiet, the jute box even cutting off in a dramatic fashion. Molly looked from a tall older man to Murphy and then back and forth. "I asked if I could cut in son." He said.

"Oh uhm… Sure da'." He said shaking out of his stupor.

"Dad?" Molly asked before looking to the taller gentleman. "You're Mr. MacManus." She said and he laughed surprising the men in the pub.

"That was my father… You my lady…" he took her hand. "Can call me Noah…" He kissed the back of her hand. "What's your name my dear?" he asked.

"I'm Molly sir." She said with a soft expression.

"Molly are you a good Irish Lass Molly?"

"I try to be." He laughed surprising the men more.

"We seem to be celebrating tonight what are we celebrating?" He asked looking around still holding her hand.

"It's my eighteenth birthday."

"Eighteen what a splendid age, we'll have to have a dance now for sure…" He walked to the jute box and hit it the song going on once more. "I think I can keep up."

"Does da' dance?" Murphy asked Connor quietly.

"Of course I can dance how do you think I met your mother?" Noah asked before he and Molly began to dance around the room. Molly laughed as he twirled her in a tight circle.

"I never thought I'd ever see this." Connor said as he watched his father and Molly dance around the pub. After it was finished Molly laughed her hands braced against their father's chest.

"You are quite a skilled dancer sir." She said with a smile as he took her hand and led her over to the bar.

"So are you, she moved like your mother." He said to the twins. "Back when she was young of course… A whiskey Doc."

"Here you are." He said handing it over.

"Doc you haven't danced with me yet think you can show me around?" She asked.

"Fuck! Yes! Ass!"

"I heard a yes in in there." She said with a smile as she led the old man out and they started to dance to slower Irish Jig.

"So who is she?" Noah asked as Paul Duffy Dolly and Greenly slunk away to a table out of ear shot.

"She's the newest saint." Connor said and his father looked to him.

"A woman?" He asked.

"She's good da'… Tonight she made us well over a million dollars." He looked to them.

"How did she manage to do that?" Noah inquired.

"Her father was not only a bastard but also the Don of the Costenello family…" Murphy said and his father looked back to Molly who was smiling as she danced with Doc who was cursing out of his nervousness.

"Fuck ass Fuck!"

"You're adorable." Molly said.

"She's the daughter of a Mafioso?" Noah inquired.

"She was also his secret keeper." Connor said. "She has a scary photographic memory her father's been using her since she was little to remember all his dirty deeds… A couple weeks ago he started bringing her in to listen to more sinister of his workings, she ran away…"

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me the whole story son?" Noah asked and Connor looked off.

"She was abused by the two men her father had sworn to protect her…" Murphy said. "They did things to her."

"So she ran away…" Noah said.

"In the past weeks she's killed two rapists, her attackers who we brought to her on a silver platter, she planned our most lucrative hit which cost the lives of five Mafioso, and she cooks amazing meals." Connor said. "She's proven herself."

"She has a strength to her…" Noah said as he watched Molly walk with Doc back towards them.

"Doc why don't you take a load off I'll fill every ones glasses, it's enough that you let us in tonight." Molly said.

"Yes it's enough Doc." They turned to see two large Russians walking into the bar.

"Why is it every time we come in here Russians show up?" Connor asked and Murphy laughed.

"You're supposed to be closed. You're not taking money from underneath the boss are you?" The biggest Russian asked.

"Didn't we kill the boss?" Murphy asked quietly.

"There must be a new one." Connor said.

"We'll have to take care of that…" Molly said and the twins smiled as did Noah.

"We're not going to have to break your legs are we now?" The Russian asked Doc.

"Hi there." Molly said moving forward from Docs side. "My names Molly…" She said putting her hand out with a brilliant smile.

"What is she doing?" Greenly asked his eyes wide.

"I am Boris." The biggest one said shaking her hand. "This is my man Ivayn."

"Ivayn what a wonderful name… Boris as well…" Molly said and the men eased. "Tonight Doc isn't making any money. You see it's my birthday and Doc who is a uhm… Family friend…" Doc nodded furiously at this. "He wanted to throw me a little bash… I assure you no money is being stolen from your boss." He grabbed onto her face and backed her up against the wall so fast none of the men had time to react.

"If you aren't paying, money_ is_ being stolen dear." Boris said gripping onto her chin.

"I'm going to ask you kindly to let go of my face." She said her eyes narrowing. His hand slid down to her neck.

"Is that better?"

"Not really… I gave you a chance just remember that…" she grabbed onto his wrist and twisted making a loud snap sound as he cried out and dropped to his knees. She ran at the other man who pulled a gun. She pushed it aside as it fired before setting her hand against his chin and grabbing the back of his head and twisting. A loud snap sounded as he fell dead to the ground.

"Ivayn!" Boris yelled before rushing at her. Molly turned and ran towards the wall. She kicked her way up it before flipping over Boris's head grabbing onto the back of his shoulders and slamming him into the wall. He turned going to punch her but she parried away the arm and slammed her own into his elbow breaking his arm as he screamed in pain. "Bitch!"

"Now you have one broken wrist and one broken arm shall I add your fucking legs to the equation?" she asked and the men smiled. "Or maybe you'd like to just take a fucking walk to your boss and inform him that Doc and McGinty's pub is off limits to him."

"Molly." Connor said and she looked over her shoulder at him. "Evil men…"

"Dead men." Murphy finished. She turned back to Boris.

"I'm so sorry, you see I'm affiliated with a certain group that doesn't believe in Mercy for criminals… I'm afraid you die tonight Boris..."

"You're the saints…" he said looking to Connor and Murphy.

"So is she." Connor said and Boris looked to her with wide eyes before he shot to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. He rushed forward and slammed her up against the wall. Murphy went to help her but Connor held him back.

"Connor!" he yelled.

"She can handle herself!"

"He's gunna fucking kill her!" Greenly said.

"Don't you fucking move!" Connor said pointing.

"Jesus Christ…" Paul said as he watched Boris slam her against the wall again. She slammed her knee into his crotch before whipping a back fist across his face. He cried out in pain as he stumbled back. Molly rushed forward and kicked both her legs against Boris's chest making him fly back into a table as she fell back against the ground. She instantly flipped up onto her feet as Boris rushed at her. They watched as she slammed her elbow across his face making him do a quick turn from the force. She then jumped into the air grabbed onto the back of his head and slammed it down onto a table. He cried out in pain. Boris twitched for a few seconds before going limp and Molly pulled his head back to show a glass beer bottle had gone through his eye socket. Noah smiled as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah…" she said pushing him down to the ground. "He's dead." Noah couldn't help but laughed at this.

"Are you alright?" Murphy asked. She turned and looked at the two bodies.

"No…" She said.

"Did they hurt you?" Connor asked afraid he had made the wrong decision to hold everyone back.

"No I just… I should have been wearing the coat." She said turning and the men laughed as she smiled cheekily. "Come on let's get these bodies out of here and continue the party."

"You kill em we dispose of them." Murphy said as he and his brother dragged the massive men away.

"What gentleman." Molly said. Noah slowly walked up to the young girl with a rag. "Your fingers are bleeding…" He said.

"Oh I cut my fingers a few nights ago I must have opened the wounds up again…" He wrapped her hand with the rag and she smiled realizing how much he was like both of his sons.

"Are you trained Darlin'? I've never seen such acrobatics."

"Gymnastics and some martial arts." She said with a smile. "You know a few weeks ago I wouldn't have been able to do that I would have been so scared… Your boys have given me a bravery I didn't think I'd ever possess… Maybe it's because I know they have my back." She said with a shrug.

"When you were fighting I heard a bit of an Irish accent."

"I was born there and lived there for three years before my father… Don Costenello brought me here."

"You know it's funny…" he said looking her over. "You look so very familiar to me."

"Do I?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"You really do…" He smiled. "Maybe you just have one of those faces." She laughed softly. "Come now let's wrap those finger tips of yours…" he said leading her back over to the bar.

"So Connor and Murphy said you've been in Ireland?" She asked.

"Aye I've been looking for recruits."

"Have you found any?" Molly asked with a bright eyed look.

"I'm afraid not… It's hard to find truly good men out there…"

"You should look into women." She said and he smiled.

"Well now that I've seen how capable you are I may just have too…"

"So what brought you back Sir?" she asked.

"Well darlin' I got a job for my boys and for you but I'll have to switch places." He said.

"What's this about da'?" Connor asked as he walked over with Murphy.

"I was just telling Molly here…" Noah said as he wrapped her fingers in a white bandage. "That I got a job for you three in Ireland. But that I'm going to have to switch places."

"Wait…" Molly said with a smile. "We're going to Ireland?" She asked and Noah nodded. She let out a soft laugh that had to be one of the most endearing things he had ever heard. "Best birthday ever." She said to the twins who smiled.

"I've got your passports ready you'll be leaving in the morning by boat." Noah said. "I'm sure our agent here Smecker can quickly make Molly one… Sorry love I didn't know you were around."

"You didn't tell your father about me?" Molly asked squeezing Connors cheek who just laughed.

"Well I didn't get the chance." He said.

"Paul…" Molly said and he walked over. "I need a passport think you can make it happen."

"I was going to give you one later. I redid your identity just in case you were ever taken in by police so they don't rush you right back to your father…" He handed her a brown paper bag. She reached in and flipped it open.

"Oh you chose the name that I chose for myself tonight… O'Shea." Noah looked at her for a long time. The name had awoken something in his mind. He quickly shook it off as he poured himself a drink. "So you'll be taking our places here protecting the good people of Boston?"

"That's the plan." He said.

"You sure you'll be okay on your own?" She asked. "Maybe I should stay here."

"Oh that's very sweet of you darlin' but I have a lot of experience I'll be okay." He said cupping her cheek like a father would his daughter.

"Well… If you're sure."

"I'm sure." He said with a smile.

"Hey Moll." Greenly said as they walked back to the table. "Where'd you learn that flip thing?"

"I was a gymnast for a long time." She said with a smile.

"So would you say you're flexible?" Greenly asked.

"Not as much as I once was…" She said as took a sip. "Limber enough though I suppose." She said with a wicked look that made Greenly blush. Connor looked from her to Greenly and back to her before he cleared his throat.

"Come on love I didn't get a chance to dance with you yet tonight." Connor said and she smiled as she hoped off the bar stool and let him lead her out to the dance floor. "Not mad at me for holding the others back in helping you?"

"Not at all." She said. "It's nice to know you had enough confidence in me to take care of it myself."

"You did good love… You seem more confident."

"Yeah it's kind of funny the minute I realized I had blown up my father's vault I had this rush of confidence I'd never had before…" She said with a smile. "It's like I'm in control of my own life now. I have you and Murphy to thank for that… I hope you know that I'm very grateful for what you two have done… It's a debt I will never ever be able to repay…"

"You repay it with sticking with us love." He said and she smiled softly. "I can't imagine where Murphy and I would be if you hadn't run down into that subway that night…"

"I don't know where I would have been if Murphy and you hadn't been in that subway that night…"

"Do they look really close or is it just me?" Greenly asked as they all watched Connor and Molly dance.

"You don't think Connor is moving in on Moll..." Duffy said.

"They do seem quite comfortable with each other." Noah said and Murphy looked to his father before looking back at the two. "They do make a handsome couple." Noah said while eyeing Murphy. Molly laughed and he looked back as she reached out.

"Murphy come on we never got to finish our dance." She said and Murphy smiled as he walked to her taking her back as Connor walked away.

"Never mind she seems equally as close to Murphy." Greenly said.

"What are you all on about?" Connor asked.

"We just thought you and Moll looked a little comfortable." Dolly said.

"Now we see she looks just as comfy with Murphy…" Duffy said.

"It's because she trusts them completely." Paul said making them look to him as he took a sip of white wine. "She's latched onto you and Murphy… She sees you as her saviors, she'll probably never trust two men as much as she trusts you not ever."

"Why doesn't she trust men?" Greenly asked.

"With the family she lived in would you trust men use your head Green beans." Duffy said.

"Guess you're right." Greenly muttered. Connor looked back at his brother who turned Molly in a circle as she laughed.

"You've got a great laugh lass you know that?" Murphy asked.

"Do I?" she asked. "I've been told it's a little high pitched."

"It's adorable."

"Did you just use the word adorable?" She asked and Murphy smiled.

"It won't happen again." He said and she laughed.

"What do you think the job in Ireland is?" She asked after a long moment had passed.

"No idea we'll probably find out when we get there…"

"Where will we stay?"

"Our mother owns a house she'll give us shelter." He said.

"Wait your mother who called me a scarlet woman?" she asked and he laughed.

"She thought you were some girl who spent the night when we explain otherwise she'll love you."

"What's your mom like?"

"Drunk and loud."

"Fantastic." She said and he laughed.

"Cutting in again let me show you how a real Irishman dances!" Noah said taking her away from his son. Molly laughed as they bounced around the room.


End file.
